The journey
by Nicker11500
Summary: The story is about how Nala and Simba became to be lovers and how life is for them and you also take a look at Sarafina's past, was it rough? or was it smooth? or was she really from the pride lands? and also who's that lion next to her who she nuzzles so lovingly. read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

It's a cloudy day in the lands far away from the known lands of the pride lands, where the lands is not as powerful with a lot fewer lionesses but just enough to be called a pride. The pride sleeps in a wide rocky den on the edge of the Earth's surface, about the quarter of the size smaller then pride rock with the roof being lumpy but the roof at the surface is flat and low to the ground like if it's the ground it's self which is beneficial for hiding cubs when life threatening danger occurs since it's difficult for outsiders to tell whether it's the cave or ground, with a wide entrance that leads down into the cave facing South.

As the sun starts to slowly descend on the cloudy day a young adult lioness with a bright cream tan fur color with blue eyes, walking with a young adult male lion with his thick fluffy brown mane and light tan fur with greenish eyes as they walk from the waterhole after finish mating. "I had a great time tonight Chuki" says the lioness giving her lover a loving look and then nuzzling him, Chuki: "oh, Sarafina my childhood best friend sweetheart, you know how to make each day special to me" says as they approach the cave. Sarafina:" only a matter of time before the cub starts to show, how are we gonna hide it from your queen Kuzimu?" says in a slight worried tone of voice;?: "hide what?!" says a voice coming from the desert grass next to the path they were taking as a dark tan lioness with brown eyes comes out of the grass scowling at the two, Chuki: "Kuzimu? What are you doing here?"

Kuzimu:" I was coming back from a walk when I seen my king and my best friend walking to together, I was going to come and join but I heard you both were hiding something…. From ME" she says getting aggravated Chuki:" we're not hiding anything from you" he says lying Kuzimu:" you liar" Chuki:" Kuzimu why would I lie to my queen?" Kuzimu:" because I know you, ever since we were announced as mates you would always lie to me if the subject relates or leads with Sarafina, and not a very good liar " Sarafina:" Kuzimu , I'm your friend and you know I wouldn't lie to you and trust me when I say that we're not hiding anything from you" she speaks to her as Kuzimu looks deep into the eyes of her best friend and sees her pupil change size when she spoke which is a way to indicate if Sarafina is lying or not.

Kuzimu:" wow, even my best friend for who knows how many years lies to me" Sarafina:" Kuzimu fr-" Kuzimu cuts her off " don't call me your friend anymore you lying sack of dead ants, I know you two did something and we're not leaving the spot until I know what you're hiding!" she says sitting in the path that leads to the cave as the sun disappears into the horizon with all of the lionesses in the den sleeping with the exception of the three lions. Kuzimu:" we can wait all night if we have to" she says scowling at the two not moving from where she sits, Chuki:" Kuzimu, my queen and lover I'm telling you the truth we're not hiding anything" Kuzimu:" Chuki, my king and lover you are still lying and you know I can detect liars pretty easy" she says scowling.

They stay silent for a few more hours before Kuzimu finally breaks the silence, Kuzimu:" fine, I'll just have to force it out of you" Chuki:" what do you mean force it out of us?" Kuzimu:" Chuki if you don't tell me the truth I'll have no choice but to banish your sister Abby into the outer lands" Chuki's eyes widen in both shock and fear Chuki:" you can't do that!" Kuzimu: "indeed I can and indeed I will unless you tell me the truth on what you're hiding" Chuki:" Kuzimu, you know she'll die out there!" he says with a tone of worry and fear for his sister which who is just a cub Kuzimu shrugs her shoulders "it won't be my problem, my father is the former king and he told me to be ruthless if it means to sniff out the truth"

Chuki looks at Sarafina who is still next to him just listening to the conversation, Sarafina looks at him as he whispers to Sarafina Chuki:" I'm sorry Sarafina, I can't have my sister to be put in danger" he says as Sarafina nods understanding then closes her eyes not wanting to see her reaction. Chuki:" fine I'll tell you" Kuzimu looks deep into the greenish eyes of her king Chuki:" me and Sarafina…. M-m-mated" he says while looking at the ground as a face of disgust and shock slowly fills the face of Kuzimu.

Sarafina opens her eyes to see her shocked and disgusted reaction Sarafina: "Kuzimu, I-" Kuzimu:" DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME!" she says growling at her with a face full of rage Kuzimu:" you know the pride law about mating with the queens' mate" Sarafinas' face slowly turned into fear and horror knowing the law very well Sarafina:" please, don't do this" she says as tears start to build from fear Kuzimu:" you done this to yourself, you are banished from this pride" she growls at her Chuki:" Kuzimu!" Kuzimu looks at him:" You're lucky you're not going with her so keep quiet" she snaps back.

Sarafina:" Kuzimu you can't do this, don't you remember when we were cubs? We were best frie-"Sarafina gets interrupted by a claw slapping her in the face. Kuzimu: " I'm not your friend anymore you lying, cheating piece of elephant dung, and all of that is in the past where it don't matter, now leave this pride before I'll have to kill you" she says with eyes full of flame as Sarafina stands up and starts to head East. Before Sarafina got far, she looks back and sees Chuki looking down at the ground and Kuzimu watching scowling at her, which was the last Sarafina seen them before continuing to head east. She reaches the border of the pride and sees the dry and dead lands of the outlands.

She sighs as she continues her way, entering the outlands which is known to be dangerous if you're not in a pride but more deadly if you're going alone with a high chance of getting jumped by a small pride of starving rouge lion and lionesses without a care if you're another lion or not they want to stay alive. Sarafina is more worried entering the outlands not only because of her well being but because she knows she's pregnant, scared that if she gets jumped her cub may never even see the light of day.

Several restless weeks later Sarafina have grown weaker and weaker as she continues her path in a hot dry desert starving, exhausted and now starting to edge on dehydration as the cub inside of her grown slightly making her stomach expand with more obvious showing of her pregnancy but only by a small bit. Mile after mile she continues strong but starting to wonder how long does she have left before collapsing on to the dry hot desert possibly being the end of her and the cub that's not even close to be birthed.

' there can't just be desert out here, there has to be some kind of life beyond this direction' Sarafina says in her head starting to worry again. Night has fallen once again as the desert temperature dropped rapidly to a near forty five degrees Fahrenheit but Sarafina keeps going restlessly trying desperately to find a pride or some sort of water and food source to maybe live alone with just her and her unborn cub if she don't find a pride that will accept her and let her join.

Sarafina walks several more miles before seeing a small figure in the distance which is hard to make out what it is at night and Sarafina's bloodshot eyes from exhaustion don't help either as she squints trying to see what is ahead but no luck as she picks up the pace to hope it's a pride or anything that will keep her from going under.

Once she picked up the pace she eventually stepped foot onto green fresh grass, feeling the cold moist grass under her dry and blistered paws feels like nothing she have ever felt before on her paws since the grass in her old pride was the dry savannah which wasn't as soft compared to the grass she stands on now, as she takes a second to enjoy the satisfying cool feel on her paws before continuing to get closer to the figure which Sarafina got close enough to identify the figure is a mountain like rock pointed high in the sky with another rock slanted forwards while being supported by another thick big rock beneath of it, the sight of it made Sarafinas' jaw drop in amazement of how the rock looks. But as she gets closer and closer she sees water which seems to be a water hole.

She's relieved to see the water as she approaches it Sarafina:" thank heavens for this area" she says approaching the water as her vision starts to become dizzy and she starts to feel nauseous before collapsing right in front of the water from her body having enough with the sleepless nights as she falls fast asleep in the new land. Sarafina hasn't slept in a long while since she was so nervous of being jumped by rouge lions she didn't sleep once which is the cause of her to pass out now.

End of part 1

Authors note: **So here's my new story, this took about three or four months to do (thanks to more ideas piling in) so what you guys think of the first part so far? Like last time I'll be posting each part per day and I hope you enjoy the series :^)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sarafina finally wakes up after her deep slumber as she finds herself inside a cave a large cave to be exact with the sun peeking through the entrance of the cave. 'I don't remember going in a cave' she says in her head looking around confused on what's going on, as a brown furred lioness with sunset orange eyes enters the cave lioness: "good to see you finally woke up" she says smiling friendly at her Sarafina:" who are you? And where am I?" lioness:" I am Sarabi, the queen of this land known as the pridelands" Sarafina:" I'm Sarafina your majesty" she says getting up and bowing "I was banished from my previous home which is the reason for my unexpected appearance" ?:" why was you banished?" says a booming deep voice coming from the entrance of the cave as a tall proud lion with a thick red mane that surrounds his face and covers most of his head and upper back.

Sarafina looks up at the lion that approaches as he stops next to Sarabi, lion:" sorry let me introduce myself, my name is Mufasa the king of the pridelands, now may I ask again why were you banished?" He repeats the question Sarafina: "the reason for my banishment is because of having an affair with the queens' mate or the king in my previous pride, which the king happened to be my childhood sweetheart that was stolen from me" Mufasa looks from her to Sarabi unsure on the situation, Sarafina:" and may I request to join the pride, if you say yes I will be forever thankful and will hunt with the skills I was taught, but if you say no and refuse I will understand and leave the lands peacefully never having to see me ever again" she says bowing.

Mufasa looks from her to Sarabi again then back at Sarafina who is still bowed, Mufasa: "I apologize Sarafina but the actions you did in your previous pride stands as a law in this pride also" as he was telling Sarafina the reason why she can't join Sarabi notices her stomach as she realizes that she's pregnant, Sarafina:" very well" she says understanding the pride's law as she stands up and heads to the exit Sarafina:" thanks again for your kind generosity for letting me stay for the time I was out" she says bowing one more time before turning back around to walk out, Sarabi speaks up Sarabi:" wait" Sarafina stops at the entrance looking back seeing what she needs to say Sarabi:" you shall stay" Mufasa looks at her unsure on what she has in mind Mufasa:" what do you mean she can stay she broke a pride law which stands here" Sarabi:" yes I understand my king but look closely at her" Sarafina turns around facing the two waiting to see the reason for a second thought.

Mufasa looks up and down examining Sarafina but doesn't see what Sarabi is talking about Mufasa:" what do you see?" Sarabi:" she's pregnant" Mufasa:" and?" Sarabi:" and you know as well as I do that I am too "Mufasa:" yes, I'm very aware but-", Sarabi:" how many cubs that we know of is on the way?" Mufasa frowns a bit knowing where this might be going "one" he responds Sarabi:" and who is that one?" Mufasa" the one you are pregnant with" Sarabi: "and since our cub is going to be the only cub he or she is going to need someone to talk to, and if our cub is a boy and hers a girl or the other way around we can betroth them as future king or queen but if they're the same gender it won't be a total lost because not only our cub will have someone to play with but we won't have the blood of a starved pregnant lioness on our paws" Mufasa thinks about it and as mush he wants to protest and mention about the pride law she's right about everything she said and with a possible chance to have their cub betrothed or someone he or she can play with this early is a opportunity that's being given.

Mufasa sighs and smiles looking at his queen "fine you win" he says giggling as he looks at Sarafina still waiting patiently on the reason for their second thought, Mufasa:" forget about what I said, you can stay and join the pride but on two conditions" Sarafina nods happily waiting on what the conditions are Mufasa:" the first condition is that you're going to work and hunt for the pride just like everybody else, Sarabi and her best hunters will help you with that" Sarafina nods happily:" I can do that" Mufasa:" and my loving mate and queen you should be told is pregnant and by the looks the same for you correct?" Sarafina: "correct" she says putting a paw on her stomach that holds her unborn cub Mufasa" and this is where the second condition comes in, once both are born and if they are both opposite genders will you allow having your son or daughter to be betrothed to our son or daughter as future king and queen?" Sarafina:" I'll be more than ok with it" once she says that she feels a small slight kick coming from her unborn cub Sarafina:" and coming from that kick he or she is ok with it also" she giggles as both Mufasa and Sarabi giggle after.

Sarafina:" one question, what if our cubs are the same gender?" Sarabi:" then they'll hopefully be best friends, since our cub was going to be the only cub in the pride he or she is going to need someone to play and talk with" she says smiling at her Mufasa:" welcome to the pride" he says happily as Sarafina smiles in joy happy to finally join a pride that actually accepts her even though the father of the cub is someone else and still misses her previous pride where she was born and raised but with the growing friendship she has with Sarabi, she soon slowly forgets about it as she is welcomed to the pride by a warm welcome by the other lionesses. Her stomach finally stopped aching due to lack of food after eating a zebra leg that was recently hunted by the lionesses which she'll soon start to hunt for food as well with the other lionesses.

After several days of recovering from her brutal travel, she follows Sarabi and another lioness named Tina to the savannah to find some animals to hunt to see what Sarafina knows from her previous pride. Sarabi:" ok Sarafina there's a group of antelope just ahead, me and Tina will hide in tall grass nearby and observe your skills" Sarafina nods prepared to hunt for the pride for the first time Tina:" just do what you would normally do in your previous pride." says the tan gold lioness with brown eyes giving a friendly smile, Sarafina nods once more as both say good luck to her before carefully making their way around to a spot where they can watch but not be seen.

Sarafina takes a deep breath and walks forward seeing the group of antelope as she ducks into the gold yellow savannah grass giving her camouflage since her fur is similar to the grass making her look invisible to the antelopes as she approaches the group. She ducks low to the ground while stalking one of the antelopes but while approaching a sudden snap coming from a small twig that Sarafina must've stepped on alerting the antelopes as they start to run.

Sarafina instantly chases after the fleeing antelopes, running as fast as she can eventually catching up with the antelopes as she attempts to jump on one of the antelopes. She lunges forwards almost landing on one as she lands on the ground quickly recovering not losing much but only a slight of distance on the antelopes as she attempts on a jump again this time grabbing onto one's rear but the one she grabbed on to is a male which are known to be deadly kickers, as it starts to kick it's back legs trying to shake Sarafina off.

Sarafina keeps her grip on the antelope until her back legs slips making her torso down hang off the antelope allowing the antelope to kick Sarafina in the face and torso making her bleed from both nose and mouth also knocking the wind out of her but still hangs on to the antelope as the antelope tries to stomp Sarafina off. With Sarafina's body still hanging off the antelope it still allows it to stomp on Sarafina as she gets stomped by both of its back hooves slamming her body to the ground hard making her let go this time as the antelopes escape without one being killed.

Sarafina doesn't move from where she was slammed down spitting the blood in her mouth trying to recover from the hard impact as she pants rapidly trying to catch her breath as pain rushes through her body. Sarabi and Tina run to her aid as they stop right next to her Sarabi:" Sarafina, are you ok?!" Says with tone of concern for the health of her friend, Sarafina doesn't speak for a second still in pain as she speaks out of breath Sarafina:" I… (Pant) didn't get-… (Pant) I didn't get one (pant)" Tina:" you didn't but that was an outstanding effort" Sarafina tries to get back up but the pain in her body disallows it to happen as she falls back down Sarafina:" I need to (pant) get one of (pants) those antelopes for the pride (pants) so I can prove that I can hunt for the pride " Sarabi nods " that can wait, you already proved yourself you can hunt for this pride quite well" Sarafina looks at her not understanding "but I didn't get one" she says still panting to catch her breath Sarabi:" it don't matter if you did or not, you willing to sacrifice your well being for the pride is just enough".

Sarabi:" let's get you back to pride rock you deserve time to recover after that impact" she says as both her and Tina gently and carefully each puts one half of Sarafina on their backs as they walk back to pride rock carrying her. When they arrive to pride rock as eyes from the lionesses look at the two carry the injured Sarafina making her feel embarrassed having to be carried into pride rock as Sarabi and Tina gently sets her down inside the cave near the exit as Tina lies down across from Sarafina and Sarabi lies next to her to keep her company.

Sarafina puts her head where she can see the two of them. Sarafina:" if this happened to me in my old pride I'd probably be dead" she says to the two Sarabi:" what do you mean by that?" Sarafina:" my old pride was about efficiency and not quitting, and if you get injured during a hunt like I am, you'll have to continue nonstop until you have at least one to bring back, and if your injured and you make it back your one of the lucky ones while the unlucky ones die from their injuries" Tina:" what happens when you come back empty?" Sarafina: "mainly you're not supposed to come back empty but if you do you'll either be exiled or deeply punished which is very brutal".

Sarabi very interested in what Sarafina's old pride was like as she lays her head on her paws but keeps her face towards Sarafina. Tina:" what do they do as punishment?" Sarafina:" torture, injure, forced to do things that you wouldn't want to do, all kinds of horrible things, the least horrible is going two days without food but the most worst is probably… going to the outlands for three whole weeks" Tina nods her head not believing what she's hearing Sarabi:" why do they punish so harshly?" Sarafina: "the founder of the pride believed it was a good way to strengthen the weak, for years and currently the pride stuck with it"

Sarabi:" how did you manage to live in that awful ruling place for so long?" Sarafina:" I was childhood best friends with the current queen of that pride allowing me to have a pass if I ever did come back with nothing" Tina:" have you have come back with nothing?" Sarafina thinks for a second: "only… two times, the first time I was given a warning the second my childhood best friend or used to be best friend protected me of having the punishment".

End of part 2


	3. Chapter 3

When she finished her sentence Mufasa walks in the cave unaware of what happened to her as he finds her injured Mufasa:" what happened?" Sarabi:" she was hanging on to a male antelope when it kicked her in the face and stomped on her" Mufasa:" goodness gracious, are you ok?" he says with concern in his voice Sarafina:" it knocked me out of breath and slammed me down like no other but I'll live" she says giving a slight smile to the king showing her willing to continue after recovering.

Mufasa smiles: " really good to hear" he says laying next to Sarabi as Tina tells Mufasa what Sarafina just told them about her previous pride letting him catch up on the conversation. Mufasa: "That's no way to strengthen lions or lionesses, it's more like a good way to kill them" he says hearing about what the founder of the pride believed in as he disagrees with it Sarafina:" that's what he believed in and our ancestors had to follow his ruling at the time and since we stuck with it" she says still where she lies.

Mufasa:" You don't have to worry about that in this pride" he says giving a friendly smile "in this pride punishments are never given because it only distracts you from fixing the problem, but if you kill a lionesses of the pride or any king from me and on banishment is the one and only punishment we carry" he finishes Sarafina:" unless I'm a psychopath you don't have to worry about me killing anyone, I was lucky to not be killed myself", Sarabi:" we trust that you're not especially when you're going to be a mother" she says smiling at her friend. While they chat some more, the sun starts to set making the sky turn into a yellowish orange color as the lionesses that were outside all have already started to make their way inside the cave of pride rock.

Tina yawns as Mufasa yawns shortly after, Tina: "I think I'm going to turn in for tonight" Sarafina:" ok goodnight" Sarabi:" goodnight Tina" they all say to her as she disappears into the darkening cave slowly filling up with sleeping lionesses. Sarafina tries standing once more as Sarabi and Mufasa stand in case they need to aid her; Sarafina feels outrageous pain running through her body but manages to keep standing before slowly laying back down not finding the strength to walk a step. Sarabi:" how does your body feel?" Sarafina:" painful, seems like I'll be sleeping here for tonight", Mufasa:" ok, if you need anything don't be afraid to wake any of us up" he says about to start walking to his and Sarabi's sleeping spot, Sarafina:" thank you both" she says gratefully as they both say 'night' to her before head to their sleeping spot.

With the sun already disappeared and the moon high in the sky Sarafina is still awake looking out of the cave at the quiet and peaceful night with sounds of little crickets and other small insects chirping into the night, as Sarafina doesn't feel the need to sleep yet as she thinks of how lucky she is to find and join a pride like this one, that's not only friendly and kind but how much better it is compared to her old pride, more water, more food, better grass, not deadly rules or punishments, a perfect place for her cub to grow up in and hopefully make cubs of their own to continue on from her in the pridelands.

After thirty more minutes of looking at the dark night land she lays her head down falling asleep from the calm soothing sound of the night, like if nature was singing her a lullaby with no lyrics. Several days go by Sarafina finally recovers from her first hunt with all of the pain she once had all gone with her stomach expanding a slight more giving a sign that the unborn cub is growing. With the sun high in the sky she walks with Sarabi and Tina to the waterhole to relax and chat as they meet some of the other lionesses who appear to be napping underneath the shade of some trees. The three lay down next to each other in a triangular type of shape underneath a different tree providing shade near the waterhole and they start to chat, Tina:" I notice both of your cubs have grown slightly" she says referencing both of Sarabi and Sarafinas stomachs expanded slightly but still obvious that it has, both looks at their stomachs that carry their own cubs Sarabi:" yeah, just a few more weeks" Sarafina:" just by looks we might be on the same calendar" she says looking and comparing the size of both stomachs which looks like the exact same size, Sarabi: " we might if not then a day either early or later".

Tina:" Have you two thought of any names if they're either gender?" Sarafina:" if mines a male I might name it…. Mheetu but if it's a female then probably… Nala" Sarabi:" those are pretty cute names" she says smiling Sarafina:" thanks what about you?" Sarabi looks to the ground to think for a second:" if it's a female probably… Malaika, but if it's male then maybe…. Simba" Sarafina:" those are very clever " she says smiling, Sarabi opens her mouth to speak again but gets beaten to words as a voice coming from the waterhole interrupts ?: "sound like pathetic names to me" both Sarabi and Tina already knows who it is as they look to find a lion with black mane and brown fur laying facing to the water Tina:" nobody asked you Taka" she says scowling at the lion as he sits up and turns around to face the lionesses, Taka growls slightly in annoyance "how many times that I have to tell you, my name is Scar" Sarabi rolls her eyes: " ok 'Scar', nobody asked what you thought." Sarafina doesn't speak not knowing the lion that speaks in front of them.

Scar notices Sarafina not knowing her either, Scar:" and who is this?" he asks looking at Sarafina, Sarafina:" I'm Sarafina, I joined the pride about a week ago after being banished from my previous one" Scar eyes her up from where he sits while she explains where she came from and smiles slightly Scar:" interesting, and why was a beautiful lioness like yourself get banished for" Sarafina looks at him in disgust Sarafina:" excuse me?" Scar:" I said what kind of a b-" Sarafina:" I know what you said, please don't give me comments like that, and I already know what you're trying to do and the permanent answer is no I won't be your mate " she says slightly scowling at him as he growls getting up and storming off towards pride rock.

Tina:" thank goodness he's gone" Sarafina:" who was that creep anyways?" Sarabi:" Taka, Mufasa's brother " Sarafina:" for a brother to the king he's one mean creep" Sarabi:" he wasn't always like this, he used to be a very good friend when he was a cub but when they're just becoming teens their father told him his choice on who will be next in line to be king, which obviously was Mufasa, he was devastated thinking for sure he was going to be king, and ever since he's been like this to not only his brother but to everyone else." Sarafina: "it was probably a wise choice anyways" Tina:" I bet it was". Sarabi looks at Sarafina "So Sarafina, how are you liking the pridelands so far?" she says changing the subject Sarafina:" I love it here, I'm very thankful that you and Mufasa allowed me to join even with my crimes back at my other pride." Sarabi: "usually we would reject any request of joining if they did a crime in a different pride" Sarafina:" so what made you change your mind?" Sarabi:" because you're young and also pregnant, with me pregnant I wouldn't imagine a soon to be mother starve to death with her unborn cub not even getting to know what light looks like and with you young it could help strengthen the hunting group" Tina:" and from your first hunt by yourself you have, maybe by a whole bunch because not a lot of our lionesses can get hit hard like you did and still have the courage to continue." Sarabi:" that's right, if I got hit like that I'll be on the ground recovering without having the thought of getting up and going after them again".

Sarafina: "like I said before our hunts were a nonstop process, if you get close to one and you get knocked off even if your injured you get back up and go again until you either get one or die from the serious injuries" Sarabi:" luckily here you don't have to go that hard, make at least two attempts on the antelope if you still have sight on them" Sarafina nods agreeing Tina: "it'll probably be best that way because we don't need anyone being killed especially a pregnant lioness" Sarafina looks at her expanded stomach .

After several hours go by the sun is at the highest point of the sky as Sarabi, Tina, Sarafina, and several other lionesses head to the savannah to search and hunt for any animal to bring back to the pride, as they go they look at their surrounding making sure they're not alerting any groups nearby. With the savannah grass a tan color it gives perfect camouflage for the lionesses to hide in Sarabi: "keep your eyes and ears open, they could be anywhere" she says to her hunting party as they hear sounds of a group of animals running making the ground underneath them slightly rumble.

Tina:" what is that?" she says looking around seeing nothing prepared to jump in case the animals running are heading towards them, Sarafina sees the animals of wildebeests running in a group very close by Sarafina:" over there" she says as the rest of the hunting group sees them and gets low to the grass so they don't get seen and alert them anymore as the running group starts to slow down. Sarabi: " three will get in front of them while the rest chase them from behind" she whispers as the lionesses nod understanding the plan as Tina and two other lionesses start to make their around the group while sneaking in the grass.

Once the three made it in front, the rest of the hunting group starts to come closer to the group of wildebeests slowly and carefully stalking. They got closer and closer until one of the wildebeest must've seen one of the lionesses as it makes a noise alerting the group as they start to run again. The lionesses that were behind them start to run after them heading towards Tina and the other two lionesses which who are getting ready to pounce on one. Sarabi tries to jump on one but misses as Sarafina runs slightly faster to get a little closer and jumps landing on the back of one of them.

When the group of wildebeest got closer to Tina and the other two lionesses, they jumped out from the brush of grass and attempted to jump on one of them making the stampede turn making the three miss as Sarafina still hangs on to the back of the one and starts biting and clawing the wildebeest trying to make it weak but doesn't seem to work as she carefully crawls towards the neck of the wildebeest. While that was going on Tina also started to run faster to catch up to one of the wildebeest and pounces but when she pounced the wildebeests looked back and seen her and kicked with its back legs high kicking Tina in her upper torso and the bottom of her jaw making her fly backwards and lands on the ground in pain while the stampede and hunting party continue without her.

Sarafina got to the front half of the wildebeest as it starts to shake it's head trying to shake Sarafina off but no luck for the wildebeest as Sarafina already stabbed a claw in the neck where its throat is located making it bleed from the wound and start to weaken the wildebeest by hint of it slowing down. Once it started to slow down one of the lionesses caught up and swiped at its back leg making it fall to the ground.

The wildebeest slams on it back with Sarafina still on it slamming her to the ground also causing a sharp pain to her back but she ignores the pain and starts to bite and claw the face of the wildebeest as Sarabi, and the other lionesses caught up and started to bite and claw it also until its life finally runs out. Tina finally catches up with the group as they stand over the freshly killed bloody wildebeest, Sarabi out of breath : " I think (pants) one should be enough for the pride" Sarafina pushes the wildebeest off of her and stands up, as she stands the sounds of pops come from her back which luckily means nothing serious.

Tina:" yeah, I think one is all I can do, at least until I'm not hurting in the jaw or chest" she says with a small string of blood starting to drip from her mouth Sarafina notices Sarafina:" Tina your bleeding" said with concern looking at her, Tina tastes her blood and spits it out to the ground Tina: "it's just from my gums, I bit it when the darn thing kicked me in the jaw" she says spitting more blood out of her mouth. Several minutes go by as the group carries the dead wildebeest back to pride rock where Mufasa and the remaining lionesses patiently wait for the hunting party to return.

Mufasa on the tip of the slanted rock of pride rock looks across the land to find the hunting group returning with one wildebeest on their backs, Mufasa watches them as they carefully go up the rocky steps of pride rock so they don't drop the dead wildebeest on the steps. Mufasa goes down the slanted rock to meet the lionesses with the food as other lionesses start to gather around the lionesses with the food waiting patiently for the hunting group to set the food down which they did. When they did the hunting group got out of the way for Mufasa to take his piece first since the king gets to eat first then the lionesses, Mufasa walks up and takes a thigh from the dead wildebeest and goes find a spot to eat it near the cave while the lionesses take turns getting their fair share of the dead animal as Sarabi gets the other thigh, Sarafina gets a front thigh and Tina a rib as they go find a spot to lay down and eat their food.

They go to the entrance/exit of pride rock and lays down next to the wall so that they can eat and not be in the way of anyone else. Sarabi: "how's your chest and torso Tina?" she says then taking a bite of her food Tina moves her jaw around hearing slight pops but nothing too serious Tina: " my jaw is feeling slightly better but my chest feels like I might have bruise" she says breathing in and out to stretch the part of her chest that got hit at Sarafina: " let's hope that's all it is, because you got hit pretty hard" she says then taking a bite also Tina:" yeah, but not as hard as the hit you took several days ago" she says taking a bit of her food.

End of part 3


	4. Chapter 4

An hour goes by as Mufasa and the lionesses has finished pick cleaning the bones that once had meat on it as they go to the side edge of pride rock to dispose of the bones and what's left of the wildebeest carcass tossing it all off the edge and onto the ground so it can disintegrate into the ground to become soil for new growing grass. After they thrown all of their bones and carcass off of pride rock the sun starts to slowly descend making the sky have an orange yellow color from the sun disappearing behind some far away mountains with the moon starting to rise on the opposite side of the sky while stars slowly start to appear in the sky.

With the sun completely gone Mufasa, Sarabi, and the other lionesses has already turned in for the night as Sarafina again the only one awake looking at the stars from the very tip top of pride rock so she can get a full view of them without a tree or something in the way. While she looks at the starts she remembers her old pride again and thinks about Chuki the father to the cub that has yet to be born, wondering how will she explain to her son or daughter when it asks who's it's father, so many solutions run through her head just to be denied but finally decides to put the thought aside since her cub isn't close of being born yet. As she lays there she hears someone approaching, she gets up and looks down at the path which is a slanted up and down path that is used to get up to the spot to find a lioness approaching, Sarafina tries to see who it is from where she stands but since the path goes through a shadow it's difficult to see who it is.

When the lioness got closer it became easier to see its Sarabi heading her way up. Sarafina lies back down and looks at the stars, Sarabi makes it up to find her friend Sarafina looking at the stars, Sarabi: "I thought I'll find you here" Sarafina sits up looking at her Sarafina:" why were you looking for me?" says curious Sarabi: "it's been the fifth straight night you've stayed awake, and I just came to see if something was bothering you." She said with concern for her friend. Sarafina looks from her to the stars and back to her Sarafina: "nothing's really bothering me, I've just been thinking about my cub" Sarabi:" what about it?" Sarafina:" the father for it is back at my previous pride, and I was thinking how am I going to explain where he is when it asks?" Sarabi sits next to her "just tell it the truth on where he is" Sarafina:" I'm afraid if I do it would want to go to him but I want it to stay here and live here where it's better, safer and much friendlier" Sarabi: "if you want it to live here and not go and try to find him then the best thing you can do is lie to it, just say he…. It maybe a little hurtful to say but just say he died during a hunt or something health related" Sarafina thinks about it Sarafina: "(sigh) it might be the only solution there is, thanks Sarabi" Sarabi: "no need to thank me, it's what friends do" she says smiling at her friend before both yawns exhaustedly, Sarafina: "I guess I'll be heading to sleep" she says yawning once more Sarabi: "I'm right with you".

They walked back together to the cave of pride rock, when they entered they said 'night' to each other as Sarabi goes to the left where her mate and king Mufasa is already asleep as she lies down next to him and closes her eyes to sleep while Sarafina goes to the right where a bare spot near some other lionesses which is her usual sleeping spot.

Several weeks go by as Sarabi and Sarafina's stomachs has grown to the point where hunting is strictly prohibited to prevent any damage to the soon to be born cubs which might cause birth problems or major health issues to the cub if the prey back kicks them in the stomach. With the sun high in the sky Sarabi and Sarafina are the only lionesses on the platform of pride rock having to stay there while Mufasa left to patrol, Tina and most of the lionesses left to go hunt, and the remaining lionesses that stayed are at the waterhole relaxing and taking a nap. The reason Sarabi and Sarafina have to stay on the platform of pride rock is because it's safer then the pride lands because on pride rock there's no chance of getting into harm's way. Sarabi and Sarafina both laying on their sides near each other going back and forth from taking a nap to chatting as of now they're chatting.

Sarafina: "it feels so weird not having to do anything" Sarabi: "I know, but it's either this or have problems with our cubs later" Sarafina: "I know and understand it, but still it's just weird because I'm usually up and around doing something", Sarabi:" you mean you don't even relax?" Sarafina: "I mean I do relax once in a while but only for a few hours, I've been made to go by my old prides ways for so long it pretty much turned into a natural habit" Sarabi: "you should be able to get used of relaxing more in this pride within a few months of being here" she says looking at her friend from her laying down on her side with her face on the ground looking at her Sarafina: " I hope so" she says as a gust of cool wind starts to blow making the once hot temperature into a mild temp of a day.

While they're lying their Sarafina feels some sort of slight movement coming from her underbelly, she looks to see nothing but still feels the movement, and she then puts a paw on her stomach as she feels where the movement is coming from. She smiles slightly glad the cub is giving signs that it's not stillborn or any other major problems as the little movements finally stops, once the movement stops she lays her head down to take a nap.

Two hours go by as she gets woken up by the sound of paw prints; she opens her eyes to see Mufasa returning from his patrol with the hunting group right behind him finally returning with one good sized dead zebra with scratch marks and a bite to the throat as they set the zebra down they get out of the way for Mufasa to take the first piece which he takes a front thigh which is smaller compared to the back ones leaving the two for Sarabi and Sarafina since they eat for two, he takes his front thigh and goes finds a spot to eat it.

Tina grabs both of the back legs with thighs and gives one of each to Sarabi and Sarafina, Sarafina:" thanks, but I could've got it" Tina: "we don't want you moving around too much" she says smiling friendly as she goes back to get her food as Sarabi and Sarafina start to eat their food. Tina returns with ribs and lies near the two as she starts to eat her food Sarabi: "how was the hunt?" she says then taking a bite of her zebra thigh Tina: "pretty good it was slight easier compared to the wildebeest or antelopes, with the exception that they backed kicked one of our lionesses" Sarafina: "is she ok?" Tina: "yeah she's ok she got out of the way fast enough to only get kicked in the leg, so she'll be limping for a couple of days" Sarabi: "that's good" she says as Sarafina takes another bite of her food. Tina: "how was here while we were gone?" Sarafina swallows her mouth full Sarafina:" quiet and peaceful as normal" Tina:" good to hear" she says taking another bite, as they were eating Sarabi gives a soft moan of pain Tina is the first to hear it Tina:" you ok Sarabi?" she looks at her, Sarabi doesn't answer as her eyes close and face expression of pain, after a little bit Sarabi finally speaks "this cub is one aggressive kicker" she giggles as both Sarafina and Tina both sigh in relief then smiles afterwards.

An hour goes by as everybody finished eating and just got done tossing their bones off the side of pride rock. The sun is very slowly starts to descend towards the horizon as the sky very slowly with the sun turns into a yellow orange color. Sarabi, Tina and the other lionesses is already making their way into the cave of pride rock while Sarafina is again left alone sitting at the tip of the slanted rock watching the lighten land slowly become darker and darker with the sun going lower and lower in the sky before disappearing behind the distant mountains and horizon, as Sarafina watches the sun disappear she feels a little kick from her stomach, she looks down and puts a paw on the top of her expanded belly Sarafina:" it won't be long until you get to see mommy" she says smiling "I wonder who you look like, me or Chuki." She frowns when she says his name knowing the father won't be here for the cub's birth or be here for the entire cub's life unless the cub somehow finds the old pride but she doesn't want any cub of hers outside of the pridelands, because it's better in all categories.

Stars start to appear in the sky and the moon is raising Sarafina yawns before finally standing up to go back inside pride rock to sleep. Several days go by as it has come to the day that both Sarabi and Sarafina could be expecting their cubs to be born any day now, the hot blazing sun is high in the sky Sarabi and Sarafina once again lay on their side near each other on the platform of pride rock just chatting to each other laughing at different conversations the same sort of thing that made Sarabi and Sarafina's friendship grow tremendously while some lionesses are at the waterhole and some along with Tina in pride rock taking naps or just chatting.

Sarabi and Sarafina's friendship grown massively since Sarafina first appeared in the pride lands, it grown so much they practically call each other sisters since they're so close friends. Before Sarafina, Sarabi would talk to Tina but not as much as the cub she used to be close friends with a cub named Zira but when Mufasa's father gave word that Sarabi is going to be betrothed to Mufasa, Sarabi was forced to make new friends because according to her mother she needed to hang out with more close royal cubs which is how she met Tina, and leaving Zira no one to talk or play with considering her and her mother's rank in the pride is at different positions.

Sarabi tells Sarafina about how fun Zira was to talk to and why they separated, Sarafina: "wow, what happened to her? You know?" Sarabi shrugs her shoulders "I haven't seen her in years, but what I heard her and her mother got fed up with the rank system preventing other lions to talk to each other so she left to go to another pride." Sarafina:" oh, do you ever wonder how she's doing or what she looks like?" Sarabi:" No, like I said it's been years since I've seen her so I don't really think of her considering my mind is on the pride, Mufasa, and now my yet to be born c-….." she gets interrupted by a sharp pain coming from her stomach and lower stomach, her eyes close, ears flattens and clenching her teeth .

Sarafina: "you ok Sarabi? Is it kicking again?" she says assuming from before, Sarabi manages to nod 'no' and finally speak Sarabi:" it's… ah….it's time, my cub is going to be born" she says in pain as Sarafina quickly goes to her feet she would run but has to walk fast to prevent birth problems to her cubs as she walks as fast as she can to the cave of pride rock, once she's at the entrance of the cave Sarafina yells "Tina!, someone!" Tina comes running in assistance with some lionesses behind her Tina: "what is it Sarafina?" she says noticing Sarabi behind her already knowing the situation Tina: "someone go get the lionesses at the waterhole" she says to a lioness behind her as the lioness runs as fast as she, can getting ready to help Sarabi deliver the newborn cub.

An hour goes by as Sarabi's healthy new born cub is in the cup of her arms with Sarafina, and Tina sitting on both sides looking at the new born heir to the throne. Since the cub just got birth its eyes and ears are shut, along with its fur not in full color as Mufasa returns from his patrol already hearing the news of his new born child from Zazu and other lionesses at the waterhole. Sarafina and Tina steps out of the way so that Mufasa and Sarabi can admire their newborn.

Mufasa sits and nuzzles Sarabi with her nuzzling back, Sarabi: "we got ourselves a future king" she tells her king hinting that it's a boy, Mufasa smiles proudly "so his name is Simba?" he says already knowing since Sarabi told him once she was first pregnant. Sarabi nods "yes, future king Simba" she says smiling at him as she then starts to lick the little fur of the small Simba cleaning him and keeping him warm. Sarafina and Tina lay next to each other looking and smiling at the sight of Sarabi and Mufasa with their new heir to the throne, Tina:" with her cub being born it's only a matter of time until you'll be going through the same thing" she says looking at her friend Sarafina: "yeah, by my guess mine will be born maybe tonight or tomorrow" she say looking at her wide expanded belly putting a paw on it.

End of part 4


	5. Chapter 5

Several more hours go by as the sun disappears behind the distant mountains and horizon, with Sarafina not able to sleep for some odd reason usually she's yawning very exhausted around this time of night but this time it's like if she took a nap before night even though she didn't. Sarafina walks out of the cave and sits at the tip of pride rock looking at the quiet dark land being highlighted by the bright full moon. As she sits someone approaches behind her, she looks to find Tina yawning heading towards her. Tina:" I came to see if you're ok" Sarafina looks at her confused "why wouldn't I be?" Tina: "I seen you weren't where you usually are around this hour so I came to make sure you weren't giving birth or anything serious" Sarafina:" oh, thanks for your concern but no I'm ok, I just can't sleep for odd reason." Tina sits next to her Tina:" I don't think you napped have you?" Sarafina:" no I napped around midday but I should still be tired around n-….." she gets interrupted by a sharp pain similar to Sarabi's pain as she closes her eyes, flats her ears and clinches her teeth as Tina quickly stands up, Tina:" is it time?" she says to her getting ready to get help.

Sarafina nods 'yes' then lays down on the tip of pride rock in pain as Tina runs to wake some lionesses up to help deliver Sarafina's cub. An hour goes by as Sarafina has her newborn female cub wrapped in her arms similar to what Sarabi did with her newborn; Sarafina takes her newborn and goes inside the cave with the lionesses already going back to sleep, to sleep as well. Sarafina lies down next to the far right wall of the cave with her cub wrapped around in her arms and admires her cub Sarafina: "(sigh) if only your father was here Nala" she says whispering to her sleeping new born which is safe to speak about her father since she don't understand or even hear yet, Sarafina yawns one last time as she then licks the tiny fur of her cub keeping it clean and warm before finally laying her head near her cub to sleep.

The next morning Sarafina wakes with her facing out of the cave, looking to the right towards the middle of the cave to find most of the lionesses that are awake gathered around the awake queen to see the newborn future king, she hears words like 'he looks so cute' or ' I bet he's going to be just like his father" and other complementing words as Sarafina starts to lick her sleeping newborn Nala so her light cream tan fur similar to Chiku's but with a mix of Sarafina's can be clean and kept warm as several lionesses notices Sarafina awake and cleaning her cub as some which includes Tina to walk over and have a look at the betrothed future queen, Tina:" she's so adorable" she says laying across from her "what gender is it?" a lioness asks while approaching friendly smiling Sarafina:" female, and her name is Nala" "that's a cute name" another lioness says " just from curiosity where's her father?" another asks unknowing about the father and his whereabouts Sarafina frowns slightly Sarafina: " he's… in the pride I was banished from" she say looking at the ground "oh, I'm sorry I didn't know" says the same lioness who asked Sarafina:" no it's fine, he probably wouldn't make a good father anyways" she sighs as Sarabi with newborn Simba in her mouth caring him as she approaches Sarafina and the lionesses that surrounds her and Nala.

Sarabi lies next to the cave wall across from Sarafina facing Sarafina and lays sleeping Simba in her wrapped arms, Sarabi:" what's the gender? I didn't hear the information" Sarafina: "female which means little Simba has himself a future mate" she says giggling with Sarabi giggling afterwards, Sarabi:" by my guess on what you told us, her name is Nala?" Sarafina: "that's correct" she says licking Nala's fur coat another time before Nala's eyes and ears slowly start to open allowing her to finally see the world for the first time, she yawns then squints at first because of the bright light but eventually gets used to the light Sarafina: " looks like someone is awake" she says smiling proudly as Nala looks around seeing the lionesses that look upon her with wide smiles then finally to her mother where Sarafina can see the color of her eyes is blue just like her own eye color, Sarafina licks and nuzzles her daughter with Nala nuzzling back.

Nala tries to stand for the first time she first struggles but manages to stay on her paws for several minutes but falls back down, Sarafina and the other lionesses giggle at how cute she's being, Nala looks at Sarabi and notices something in her wrapped paws as she attempts to see but fails due to her legs not strong enough to support her weight yet Sarafina giggles: "I think she wants to meet him" Sarabi: "do you want to see Nala?" she says softly assuming she understands what she's saying but Nala looks at her clueless of what she just said not understanding words yet as Sarabi licks the fur of Simba one last time before she moves one of her wrapped paws to reveal prince Simba with his yellow- gold fur as Simba also for the first time opens his chocolate colored eyes doing the exact same Nala did. He finally sees his mother as she nuzzles him, he then looks at Sarafina and the other lionesses before laying his eyes on Nala which who will be his future mate since their betrothed due to the deal Sarabi and Mufasa made to Sarafina in order for her to stay in the pride lands, but as of their cubhood their friends. Sarafina: "say hello to Simba, Nala" Nala looks at her mother not understanding what she says as she looks back at Simba who looks around from where he lies then looking at his small cub paws before looking at Nala again.

Nala attempts to stand again as she manages to stay standing on her paws, Sarafina watches her daughter smiling proudly "you can do it" she says to her before she starts to fall backwards again as Sarafina catches her with her snout. At this point almost every lioness is in pride rock watching the new heir's to the thrones meet and trying interacting with each other smiling and giggling at every cute move they did. Simba also tries to stand but same as Nala he flops back to the paws of his mother Sarabi, Simba scowls at his first fail but attempts again this time managing to keep balanced on his paws.

Sarabi:" good job Simba" says his mother as he looks at her smiling proud at his accomplishment. Nala moves off of her mother's snout and attempts to stand again finally managing to stay balanced like Simba who still stands in front of her trying to figure out his legs. As it was going on Mufasa returns from his daily patrol entering the cave of pride rock to find most of the lionesses gathered around Sarabi and Sarafina as he approaches seeing the two little cubs of his son Simba and Sarafina's daughter Nala on their four paws surprised on how close they are from walking. Mufasa:" wow, they've grown fast" says with his deep booming voice as Sarabi, Sarafina and the other lionesses look at him; the lionesses made room for him to lay down facing the wall but can see Sarabi, Sarafina laying opposite ways from each other and his cub and Nala attempt to walk as so he did.

Simba looks at his father unfamiliar with him at first Sarabi: "say hello to your father Simba" Simba looks back at his mother and back at the big lion of Mufasa smiling at him. Mufasa:" come to me son" he says smiling proudly, opening his paws ready for Simba to walk to him, Simba moves his left front paw forward slowly doing the same with his left rear leg at the same time then doing the same to his both right legs making his first step out of many in his life. He does the same little routine with his legs very slowly as everyone watches little Simba take his first little walk to his father while Nala looks at what Simba's doing with his legs and tries to imitate what Simba does which seems to help her walk her first step.

Nala looks around looking for someone to walk to since Simba is walking to his father but as she looks everyone has their heads turned to Simba not paying attention to Nala assuming she's still standing where she stands. Tina who was lying in between a lioness and Sarabi notices Nala's trying to see who to walk to since walking to Sarafina would be nothing to show since she is one step away from her, Nala notices Tina looking at her as Tina opens her paws motioning to Nala that she can walk to her.

Nala looks at her mother Sarafina:" go ahead Nala, walk to Tina" she says smiling proudly watching her daughter. Nala looks back at Tina and starts to do the routine again step after step, closer and closer to Tina; Simba makes it to Mufasa who gives Simba a nuzzle and a gentle hug. Sarabi then looks to watch Nala walk her first little steps towards Tina, Nala walks a little more until finally making it to Tina, as Tina gives her a nuzzle which is normal for another lioness in the pride to nuzzle the cub of another lioness which is a sign that they care for the cub.

Tina: "good job Nala" she says making Nala smile and feel accomplished Tina:" you think you can walk back to mommy?" Nala looks back at her mother who waits to see what Nala is going to do. Nala turns around and starts to get the hang of the walking routine heading towards her mother as her paws opens up ready for Nala to walk into her paws as Nala decided to try fast walking picking up the pace which seems to give her no trouble but once she reached halfway from her mother something fuzzy got in front of her from her left colliding with Simba as they tumble on each other while Sarafina, Sarabi, Mufasa, Tina and the rest of the lionesses watch and giggle at how cute they're being together.

The two cubs finally come to a rest on the ground with Simba on his back and Nala sitting in front of him, Simba moves his eyes around trying to figure out what just happened while the pain from the collision overwhelms Nala as she starts to sniffle and soon cry with her paw on her forehead where it seems the pain is located. Simba looks from where he lays looking at the crying Nala as he gets up and sits next to her with a face of concern, Sarafina was about to go to Nala to comfort and calm her down but a sight of something made her stop, the sight of cub Simba licking the forehead of Nala's trying to help relieve the pain with his small pink tongue. The sound of giggles and awe's fills the cave seeing Simba taking care for his future queen or his current friend, Mufasa smiles proudly while looking at Sarabi and Sarafina who also have proud smiles.

The licking made by Simba managed to stop Nala's crying, when she stopped crying Simba stopped licking and looked at her with concern. Nala looks back at him unsure what to do whether to smile or feel awkward, Sarafina: "say hello to your friend Simba, Nala" she says to her, Nala looks at her mother then back at Simba who smiles friendly at her as Nala smiles back. Simba opens his mouth while trying his every might to speak a word for the first time "hhhi" he says with his high pitched voice finally managing to find a voice for the first time in his life. Nala does the same with the same might finding a voice "….h…h…hhhi" she says with a slightly higher pitch voice while struggling to keep the tone but manages to get a word out.

End of part 5


	6. Chapter 6

Three weeks go by after the presentation of future king Simba as the two cubs of Simba and Nala grown where they walk like normal, talk clear, understand what they see and hear. Both grew taller, longer tails with a bit of colored fur on the tip, and became best friends with one another. The morning sun rises over the horizon as cub Simba runs out of the cave and on the tip of pride rock where he was presented to the animals of the pride, looking at the slowly lighting up land.

Simba runs back inside to wake his father up as he promised Simba to show him the kingdom like how Mufasa was told by his father. Simba looks where his father is and in front is like a pool of sleeping lionesses, he doesn't want to wake any up so he looks to fine an easier way around but seems the only way is to either hop over or step over; he hops accidentally landing on the stomach of one the lionesses who made a 'oof' sound.

Simba:" sorry" he says continuing to his parents to wake his father up. Sarafina opens one of her eyes hearing the call from Simba to his father making sure nothing serious is going on then lays her head back down with sleeping cub Nala still in front of her paws to sleep a little bit more.

Four hours go by as the sun is high in the sky; most of the lionesses are just waking up, yawning and stretching as Sarafina is still asleep before hearing a soft voice wakes her up. "mom" the voice says while nudging her Sarafina opens her eyes to find the face of her smiling daughter Nala waking her

Nala:" wake up mom it's time to go out" she says getting up, Sarafina yawns :" ok I'm up, give me a second" she says smiling at her daughter, yawning one more time before getting up to stretch.

Nala waits by the exit of the cave for her mother to walk with her which is what she normally does in the morning before playing with Simba who appears to be out with his father. Sarafina meets Nala at the exit as they walk together to waterhole to get a morning drink, as they walk back they talk a little Nala: "hey mom" she calls as Sarafina looks at her giving her attention

Nala: " where's Simba? , I haven't seen him all morning."

Sarafina:" the last time I saw him he was with his father, if I'm correct giving him a look at the kingdom"

Nala: "oh, do you think I'll be able to look at the kingdom too?"

Sarafina thinks for a minute "hmm, I'm not for sure" she says approaching a couple of trees near the base of pride rock where most of the lionesses are located taking a nap or just chatting to find Sarabi napping by herself under one of the trees on a higher rock that's in the shade,

Sarafina: "why don't we ask aunt Sarabi?" she suggests

Nala:" ok" she says as they arrive at the tree Sarabi is napping.

Sarabi hears pawsteps as she opens her eyes to see who's approaching to find Sarafina and her daughter Nala, Sarabi lifts her head smiling friendly at them

Sarabi: "good morning you two"

Nala:" morning aunt Sarabi" with how close of friends Sarabi and Sarafina are, with the amount of time Nala spent with Sarabi being there, Nala finds Sarabi like a aunt and Mufasa a uncle or father figure. Sarabi looks down at the cub "good morning to you too young lady" she smiles as Sarafina lies down across from Sarabi in the warm sun. Nala lies down in front of her mother with some space for Sarafina to see Sarabi; Nala looks at Sarabi

"aunt Sarabi" she calls as Sarabi looks at her"yes Nala?"

Nala:" is Simba being shown the kingdom with Mufasa?"

Sarabi:" yes he is, he should be back in a few minutes" she says assuming that's what she's asking, Nala:" ok, since he's being shown the kingdom, do you think I can look at the kingdom too?"

Sarabi thinks for a minute "I don't see why not, when there's enough time we'll show you" she says smiling at Nala who smiles back Nala:" ok" she responds,

Sarafina:" time for you bath Nala" Nala:" ok" she says getting up and laying down on the arms of her mother as Sarafina starts to lick cleaning her starting at her head while Sarabi lays her head back down drifting off napping again. A half of an hour goes by as Simba comes running to where Nala, her mother and his mother are, to find Nala in the middle of her bath.

Simba:" hey Nala" he greets arriving Nala: "hey Simba" she greets back while being cleaned under her chin by her mother

Simba:" I gotta show you something" Nala: "Simba, I'm kinda in a middle of a bath" she says getting licked again by her mother cleaning her. Simba was about to say something back before but gets cut off by his mother behind him

Sarabi: "and it's time for yours" she says as he tries to escape but Sarabi gets him just in time and starts to lick him clean

Simba: "mom… mom your messing up my mane" he says getting licked on the head one more time before she decides to stop smiling at him. Simba hopes down fixing his 'mane'

Simba:" ok I'm clean can we go now?" he says looking at his mother, Nala:" so where we going? It better not be any place dumb" she looks at him while still getting bathed,

Simba turns around to Nala "no, it's really cool" he says looking at Nala smiling in excitement Sarabi: "so where is this 'really cool' place" she asks Simba curious, with her head laid on her folded paws, Simba turns and looks at her mother

"oh, uh around the waterhole" he says smiling Nala:" the waterhole?! What's so great about the waterhole?" she says unsure if she wants to go now.

Simba turns around to Nala and gets close to her "I'll show you when we get there" he mumbles to Nala as she finally gets the hint that Simba is trying to sneak. Nala: "oh, uh mom can I go with Simba?" she asks her mother who stopped licking as Nala sits up.

Sarafina:"hmm I don't know, what do you think Sarabi?" she looks over to her who's looking over at them. The two cub looks at her Sarabi:" well…" the two cubs walk closer to her

both:" please?" Both Simba and Nala say with wide begging smiles Sarabi:" it's alright with me" she says smiling as both Simba and Nala cheers and hope cheerfully while says words like "yeah!" or "alright!" Sarabi: "as long as Zazu goes with you" both cubs stop in their tracks and look at each other Simba: "oh not Zazu" he says in a winey tone.

Sarabi: "if Zazu doesn't go with you, you're not going" she says in her mother face where she's not smiling or frowning and her eyes look straight at him

Simba: " ok, ok we'll get him" he sighs as both Simba and Nala go to find Zazu. Both Sarafina and Sarabi watches them leave, Sarabi nods her head while giggling,

Sarafina: "I sense the young love slowly growing." She says smiling looking from the direction Simba and Nala went to Sarabi, Sarabi looks back at her: "I do too; it won't be long until we see their emotion for each other change from just friends to feeling something more than friends" she says smiling also Sarafina: "I can't wait to see the day that happens" she says smiling then yawning

Sarafina:" I'm going to take a nap, wake me if anything" she says yawning again Sarabi: "ok" she says before Sarafina lays her head down and lies on her side.

Several hours goes by as Sarafina gets woken up by Sarabi nudging her while saying "Sarafina wake up" in a worried voice. Sarafina opens her eyes looking at her worried friend

Sarafina:" what's going on?" she says realizing the sun is about to set and Simba and Nala isn't back from going to the waterhole, Sarabi:" It's the cubs, it's almost night and they're nowhere to be found, some of the lionesses looked and looked for them but no sign of them" Sarafina gets up quickly

Sarafina: "did they look around the waterhole?" she says getting a little worried herself Sarabi: "yes they have and no sign of them, Mufasa left following Zazu somewhere hopefully where the cubs are several minutes ago" Sarafina stands up and looks out to the land that slowly darkens

Sarafina: "I'm going to go check the waterhole again in case they've missed something" she says starting to run leaving Sarabi where she stands watching her friend run towards the waterhole.

An hour goes by as the sun has reached the horizon while Sarafina searched all over the waterhole with no sign of Simba or her cub, Sarafina with fear in her eyes sits and looks at the water of the waterhole finally giving up on searching for tonight, She looks from the water to the land around her

Sarafina: "I hope nothing happened to them, if Simba was lost I'd be depressed but if I lost Nala, my only Nala…" she closes her eyes as tears from fear fills her eyes "if I lost Nala… if she's d-…dead then I'm dead" the tears that built in her eyes finally start to flow down her face before hearing a flapping sound and the sound of twigs snapping.

Sarafina looks around to find Zazu flying over someone that's too hard to identify from a distance, Sarafina gets up "Zazu!" she yells getting Zazu's attention then hearing a soft voice that sounds nothing like Zazu, "mom!" a voice yells back Sarafina's ears perks up and sees a cub running towards her

Sarafina: "Nala!?" she says in worried relief as she starts to run a little to her cub as they meet, Sarafina slows down so she don't run Nala over, Sarafina stops as Nala tackles her while Zazu who landed on a rock behind smiles and flies the rest of the way to pride rock to tell Sarabi that Simba is with Mufasa and Nala with Sarafina.

Sarafina falls backwards landing on her back as Nala is on her near her face; Sarafina wraps her arms around and embraces Nala into a hug and nuzzle hugging her as close as possible while Nala nuzzles back while Sarafina's tears of fear turn into tears of joy rolling down her face happy to see her cub safe and alive.

Sarafina: "you had me so worried, I thought something bad happened to you." She says still hugging Nala close then lets her go with Nala still on her chest, Sarafina:" where were you two anyway?" Nala's ears flats worried of her reaction as she waits for an answer.

Nala:" uh… we were... uh at the elephant graveyard" Sarafina's face went from happy to her mother face which is similar to Sarabi's but Sarafina's looks more serious. Sarafina:" Nala, I told you about that place" she says as Nala gets off of her chest to let her sit up as Nala sits next to her and looks up at her, Nala:" I know" Sarafina:" you could have been killed, and I don't know what I'll do if you did" She says nuzzling her

Nala:" I was following Simba" she explains Sarafina: "did he tell you where you were going?" Nala looks down "…yes…" in a tone of defeat Sarafina:" he told you and you still went?!" Nala still looks down knowing her punishment is approaching.

Sarafina sighs "I would punish you, or forbid you to see Simba again-"

Nala:" No!" she shouts interrupting her mother catching her by surprise Nala:" I mean no, if anything just forbid me from leaving pride rock, please?" Sarafina looks at her surprise of her refusal but then smiles at her

" I'm not going to forbid anything" Nala:" huh?" She tilts her head in confusion "because I think whatever you experienced at the elephant graveyard is good of a punishment for me" she says as she smiles at Nala with her smiling back.

Sarafina:" let's go home it's very late" she says standing up and faces towards pride rock as Nala walks along side her. They walk for a short distance in silence before Nala broke the silence with a question

Nala:" hey mom?" she says looking at her with curious in her eyes, Sarafina looks down at her giving her attention Nala:" when we were on our way to the waterhole Zazu told us that me and Simba are… betrothed which means going to be married, is that true?" she asks,

Sarafina nods : "yes it's very true" Nala blushes for a second and Sarafina seen the blush on her cheeks, Nala: "oh, I was just thinking about it and wondered if it's true" she says still walking getting closer to pride rock.

Sarafina: "are you starting to have any feelings for him?" she asks teasing a bit, Nala didn't answer but just blushed in a deep red, Sarafina noticed and stopped walking in front of the steps of pride rock with Nala doing the same as Sarafina crouches down to speak with Nala better.

Sarafina: "it's ok, you can tell me" Nala opens her mouth but is too shy to let words come out, Sarafina: "you don't have to tell me if you don't want me to"

Nala:"… after he saved me from the hyenas… and protected me…" Sarafina waits for her to finish "… I do feel… something" Sarafina smiles "something like, a loving feel?"

Nala blushes again and yawns "I would love to answer that but it's getting pretty late" says using the excuse to not answer the question, Sarafina giggles " ok, I'll ask another time" she says standing up again and going up the steps of pride rock with Nala following relieved that the conversation is over for now.

Sarafina and Nala enters the cave with the whole pride with the exception of Simba and Mufasa who must be having a talk as Sarafina goes to her usual sleeping spot and lays down with Nala following and laying down in front of her mother's paws. Sarafina lick and nuzzles her cub goodnight before both lays their heads down to sleep.

End of part 6

Author's note: " **so I've been told by some readers that it's hard to read due to the quotations being in the way and was told to drop them, well I could drop them but if I do then no one would know if the character is speaking or not so instead I did it this way, do you guys think this way is better as far as reading goes or do you think it was better the other way? Please let me know so I can make improvements and also give examples if you suggest something because I do tend to misunderstand. Thank you, also I hope you're enjoying the series so far :^)**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Nala gets nudged waking her, Nala slowly opens her eyes to find her friend Simba waking her up

Nala: "what is it Simba?" she moans then yawns Simba:" wanna walk with me?" he says smiling with his chocolate brown eyes looking at her blue eyes

Nala: "walk where? It better not be the elephant graveyard again" she says giving Simba a scowl when she mentioned elephant graveyard. Simba:" just a walk to the trees near the waterhole before playing" Nala looks at her mother still asleep

Nala:" ok, it better be the waterhole or the trees this time if it's not I won't hang out with you again" she say getting up and walks with Simba.

With the sun starting to become high in the sky they make it to the waterhole and both get a drink of the water then goes to the trees to lay under which is about a hundred yards from the waterhole as they reach the trees and sits down under the shade of the trees thinking on what to do.

Simba:" wanna play leap frog?" he suggests

Nala:" nah" she responds with her laying on her stomach with her paws supporting her head with a bored expression

Simba:" Pin?" he suggests again

Nala:" we played that too many times" she then yawns "I'm gonna take a quick nap wake me when there's something to do" she says laying on her side and laying head down then drifting off to sleep leaving Simba with his ears flattening trying to think of something to do.

Simba hears something in the grass behind him, he looks to find a frog croaking and hoping every several minutes giving Simba an idea as Simba's face turns mischievous looking from the frog to Nala. 'This should be fun' he says in his head as he reaches for the frog before putting his paw in mud giving him a better idea. Simba grabs the frog and a paw full of mud then approaches sleeping Nala, Simba puts the frog on Nala's exposed side with Nala not noticing it or feeling it.

Simba went to the muddy spot and hides behind the grass waiting and watching for Nala to wake up, the frog croaked loud waking Nala up to hear the strange sound. Nala looks to find the frog, she screams throwing it off of her as she then gets hit by mud balls from Simba throwing them,

Nala:" stop Simba!" she says before getting hit in the face by a big mud ball covering her face. Nala tries to spit the mud out of her mouth and nose, then tries to wipe the mud off her eye but it seems to make it worse.

Nala attempts to open her eyes, but when she did some mud fell into her eye making a sharp irritating pain, while still getting attacked by the mud balls coming from Simba. Simba is unaware of what's going on with Nala, he thinks she's playing along or laughing, but Nala is doing neither but crying in pain before running at a direction to where she won't get hit by mud balls, she runs out of range of Simba's mud balls but still can't see where she's going because of the mud in and covering her eyes.

Simba chases behind wanting to see what she thought, Nala runs until falling into the waterhole which helped clear the mud off of her. She gets back up to the surface to breath but her eyes still has mud in it as she tries to get it out by opening her eyes in the water, after a couple painful minute of her doing so the mud eventually washed out of her eyes allowing her to see again but her eyes are almost bloodshot red due to the mud and water entering her eyes.

Nala gets out of the water shivering, with stinging pain in her eyes as she starts walking back to the pride rock before getting stopped by Simba still unaware of her painful eyes.

Simba:" what did you think of tha-"

Nala:" don't t-talk to me, you jerk" she says interrupting him while trying to walk faster not looking at him,

Simba's smile fades "why am I a jerk I was trying to have some fun with you"

Nala: "some fun when there's mud on my fur an-"

Simba:" your mad because your fur got dirty? Why do you got to be a baby about your fur all the time?" he interrupts

Nala:" that's it, I'm done, don't bother talking to me again" she finally looks at Simba scowling as Simba notices her pink eye like bloodshot eyes.

Nala:" I'm not your friend anymore" she says continuing to walk feeling her heart pound,

Simba stops in his tracks shocked on what he heard "Fine!" he says managing to find words to say but not the words he was looking for as he hears sobbing coming from Nala while his ears flat from guilt and sorrow of losing his one and only best friend. Simba takes a step forward before seeing Nala starting to run back to pride rock leaving Simba motion and speechless, as he lays down where he stood feeling his heart crack and break.

Back at pride rock Sarafina, Sarabi, and Tina lay at their usual spot under the shading trees when they hear crying then see Nala walking their way with her head down and eyes close.

Sarafina sits up quickly "Nala what happened?" she says while Nala nuzzles the leg of her mother, Sarafina lays back down with Nala in between her paws

Nala:".. Simba and I… are not friends anymore" when she said that sound of gasps come from all that heard,

Tina: "why? What happened?"

Nala:" I was taking a nap while Simba was thinking of something to do, that's when I was woken to a croak of a frog scaring me then Simba attacked me by throwing mud balls at me hitting everywhere including my face".

Nala tells them the rest of the story while tears fill her eyes from her knowing her long time best friend is no longer her friend. Simba walked back to the waterhole still shocked of what just happened not knowing what to do or how to feel as tears start to flow from his eyes as he looks at his reflection in the water before laying down curling up into a little ball letting the sorrow flow out in tears.

Several hours go by with the sun slowly descending as Simba has yet to move from where he laid as he has fallen asleep with dried tears on his face. While he was sleeping Sarabi approaches her sleeping son to find him curled into a ball with the sight of dried tears on his cheeks and ears flat, she frowns and sighs knowing he's upset of losing his best friend as she picks him up and carries him back to pride rock to sleep which is safer but past his curfew anyways.

When Sarabi entered pride rock most of the lionesses were already asleep while some are starting to lay down with Sarafina cleaning Nala from any mud that she must've missed. Nala watches Sarabi carry Simba before turning her head not wanting to think about him right now, Sarabi carries Simba to their usual sleeping area and lies down next to her already asleep king then setting Simba in front of her paws before falling asleep with Nala and Sarafina following shortly after.

The next morning Sarafina wakes up seeing her daughter still asleep which is normal seeing her daughter still asleep, she then looks around the cave seeing most of the lionesses has already made their way out of the cave as she then sees something unusual, she sees Simba still asleep in front of the paws of still sleeping Sarabi when almost always he's the first awake. Sarafina has a face of concern but lets it go at least for right now. Shortly after Nala slowly wakes up seeing her mother already awake,

Sarafina: "good morning, sleepy head" she giggles

Nala yawns: "morning mom" she says then rubs her eyes.

Nala looks around of the cave seeing what's going on before getting up; she looks and surprised to see Simba still asleep. As much it surprises her she doesn't bother looking for the reason since she has no interest in talking with Simba anymore. Sarafina stands up and stretches her limbs as Nala waits for her at the exit of the cave to hang out with her. Sarafina and Nala walk out of the cave with the sun high above the horizon and slowly rising, as the two walk down the steps and goes to a area to the left of the steps of pride rock where shade is provided by trees where they also meet Tina laid on her side on the edge of falling asleep before hearing Sarafina and Nala's pawsteps.

Tina looks to see them approaching as she smiles at them as they approach,

Sarafina:" morning Tina" she says lying across from her as Tina lays up,

Tina:" good morning Sarafina, and good morning to you too Nala" she at Nala as she lies in between her mother and Tina,

Nala:" morning"

Tina: "so what are you going to do today?" she asks Nala,

Nala shrugs her shoulders " I don't know probably hanging with you guys" she says looking at both her mother and Tina before seeing someone with gold fur reach the bottom of the steps.

Where they lay it gives a sight of who is walking down or up the steps and close enough to see their face. Nala sees Simba not noticing the three heading to the waterhole with his ears flat, a frown on his face, and the marks of dried tears on his cheeks and not too far behind him is Sarabi watching him walk to the waterhole before turning towards Sarafiana, Tina, and Nala are laid at while Nala watches depressed Simba make his way to the waterhole.

Sarabi arrives and lays in the sun close to the three where it looks like they're lying down in a shape of a close together diamond.

Sarafina: "what's wrong with Simba?"

Sarabi sighs "he's upset, it's obvious but I sense he's depressed after losing his only friend" Sarabi says not worrying if Nala heard or not since assuming she won't care. Nala did heard Sarabi and looked to the ground in thought while still listening to Sarabi. Both Sarafina and Tina both frown feeling bad for Simba but knows they can't do much about it,

Tina:" you think he'll get over it?" Sarabi shrugs "I don't know, it depends on himself if he goes friendless or could break his depression if he becomes friends with someone".

Nala looks down the path where Simba went seeing the small gold dot slowly fading from the distance, Sarafina notices her looking with the sense of concern coming from the way Nala is acting. Sarafina nudges Nala; as Nala looks at her mother as she smiles while jerking her head in motion towards the waterhole like if she was saying 'go talk to him'. Nala didn't respond but gets up and walks towards the waterhole as Sarabi, Sarafina, and Tina watches her walk towards the waterhole,

Tina: " I have a feeling Simba's depression is going to be broken in several minutes or so" she says smiling as all three watch until Nala fades into the distance.

End of part 7


	8. Chapter 8

Nala makes it to the waterhole finding Simba lying on the ground next to the water with his ears flat, eyes focused on the water, with a big frown across his face. Nala was about to walk up but then hears Simba speak to himself so Nala hides in the grass listening to what he's saying,

Simba:" (sigh) why am I so stupid? If I would of known she was going through pain I would stopped, I feel like dirt right now being stepped on about a hundred times when I seen her eyes being so red." He says to himself unaware of Nala behind him in the grass

Simba: " I know she probably don't want to even see me near her, but I wish I can tell her how sorry I am, I would tell her but she wouldn't want to hear my voice" Simba sighs speaking to himself again.

After he said that Nala decides to approach but does it like if she just getting a drink and still unhappy with Simba. Nala reaches to the water and leans down to get a drink several feet to Simba's left. Simba hears someone nearby as he looks with his ears still flat and eyes half open, when Nala looks on the corner of her eye seeing Simba's eyes and ears pop open when he sees her.

Simba sits up and looks at Nala, he opens his mouth like he was going to say something but no words come out as he remembers Nala doesn't want him to speak to her. Simba closes his mouth with a sigh and moves his eyes the other way before finding a nerve to speak,

Simba: "um… hey Nala" Nala heard but didn't answer as she moves her head back up away from the water as she looks at Simba with her eyes half open like if she has no interest of talking to him.

Simba:" I know you told me not to speak to you ever again but this will be the last time, I want to say I'm deeply sorry for what I did to you" Nala sees the guilt in his chocolate brown eyes indicating he's speaking from his heart and emotion.

Simba: "you probably hate me right now, but I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry and I can say it a million times if I have to, just hoping maybe you'll hate me a little less" he says before finishing it with "that's all, I'll just go now so you don't have to look at me" he says starting to walk away.

Nala: "Simba" she finally responds making Simba stop in his tracks and turn around quickly seeing what she needs to say.

Nala:" I accept your apology, and if you want we can be friends again" she says as the sad look on Simba's face almost instantly turns into a big happy face, " next time don't be so rough "she adds as she walks over to him and both gently buttheads which is what they normally do for greeting, another way to hug or just a something friendly.

After that Simba has never been any happier to be friends with his former friend again as they're back to their normal ways, playing, talking, smiles on both faces and laughing. Back at pride rock Sarafina, Sarabi, and Tina watch Simba and Nala from where they lay from under the shady trees smiling happily that they made up. Several hours go by as the sun starts to descend from the sky but it's still high above the horizon but with the sun slowly descending it's making the land turn into a yellowish orange color while Simba and Nala still play to make up lost times, Nala slams and pins Simba to the ground

Nala:" pinned ya" she giggles

Simba: "lucky try" he says as Nala gets off of him before almost immediately Simba lunges at Nala with both going over and over end over end before Nala once again pins him

Nala:" pinned ya again" she giggles while Simba grunts in annoyance.

Nala gets off of Simba before noticing its almost becoming night,

Nala: "Simba, we better start getting back it's starting to get late". Simba gets up and looks up at the sky

Simba: "might be best, or we could look at the stars like what me and my father sometimes do if he's still up"

Nala thinks about "umm, let me ask my mom first we don't want to get in trouble again" she says teasing before starting to walk towards pride rock with Simba catching up. Simba walks along side with Nala not wanting to argue since if they get in trouble again they might be separated for a short while.

They make it to pride rock to find their mother's and Tina lying by the entrance of pride rock as they watch both cubs approach.

Tina: "look who decided to become friends again" she says smiling making Nala slightly blush,

Nala: "mom" she calls for her mother as she looks at her

Sarafina:" yes Nala?"

Nala:" can me and Simba look at the stars tonight?" Sarafina looks up at the sky seeing stars slowly starting to appear in the slowly dark blue turning night sky then looks back at her daughter

Sarafina: "I'm ok with you going but it's up with aunt Sarabi on Simba"

Sarabi heard "I'm ok with him going also" she says as both Simba and Nala smile then start to run to the steps of pride rock,

Sarabi: " But…" she says making the two cubs stop before taking a step down as they look at Sarabi to hear what else " you can go look at the stars as long as your close to pride rock where we can watch you, and come to sleep before the sun rises" she says as both Nala and Simba nod 'yes'.

Sarabi: "alright have fun you two" she smiles giggling as the two continue running down the steps and out to the land to find a good spot to look at the stars while the three watch them leave,

Sarafina takes a deep breath in satisfaction: "young love"

Tina:" I can tell it won't be long until we see them nuzzling each other and calling each other lovers"

Sarabi: "I can't wait for that day to come"

Sarafina:" me neither, seeing the day they nuzzle each other tell each other ' I love you' is going to be the best thing to see and hear"

Sarabi:" indeed it will" she says smiling seeing the two cubs from where they lay, seeing them laying on their backs next to each other in the cold green grass looking up at the now night sky filled with bright stars.

After that night two months go by as both Simba and Nala grown into teenage lions making them taller and mature with Simba's red mane starting to become thick on the top of his head and chin while Nala's fur went from a light cream tan fur color to a darker cream tan fur color with her eyes showing a little more bluer. That morning Simba is back to being the first to wake up as he wakes up next to his mother since he's too big to sleep in front of her now, he looks around the cave to see everyone is still asleep.

He gets up and streeeetches his limbs making his way over the sleeping lionesses and out into the still dark land while the sun slowly makes it way up above the horizon as Simba goes to the tip of the slanted rock to sit and watch the land slowly light up while waiting for Nala to wake up to hang out with her but in the mean time Simba watch's the land slowly light up as the sun is starting to become high in the sky. Simba then hears pawsteps coming from behind him, he looks to see the lionesses waking up and some making their way to the waterhole as some say 'good morning ' to Simba as they go by. After awhile more lionesses start to walk out and at the same time Nala comes walking out and approaches Simba,

Nala:" good morning Simba" she smiles and sits next to him

Simba:" morning Nala" he says with his slightly deeper voice smiling back. Nala looks and stares at Simba and his half grown red mane with one of her eyebrows rose along with a smile, Simba noticed her staring and smiled back

Simba: "what?" he giggles

Nala:" I'm not used to seeing red stuff on your head" she giggles back

Simba: "it's called mane Nala" he says playfully with a giggle.

Nala:" whatever it's called, so what do you want to do today?"

Simba: "I don't know, maybe after a drink of the waterhole maybe we can play pin or something"

Nala: "ok" she says just going with it because she can't think of anything better anyways.

They make their way to the waterhole where most of the lionesses are at relaxing, napping, or just chatting with one another. Simba and Nala stop in front of the water to lean to get a drink of the water, after Simba got done getting a drink he waits for Nala to get done getting a drink. After Nala gets finished getting a drink they walk to one of the nearby trees to sit in the shade to figure out what to play or do.

Nala: "we haven't played pin in a while" she suggests

Simba thinks about it and nods " I don't see playing pin again would hurt" he says smiling as the two go into a playing stance both getting ready to play their favorite cubhood game another time.

Simba:" ready?" says with a playful mischievous expression

Nala:" when you are" she says as Simba lunges at her, and just like when they were cubs they roll over and over, end over end as Nala is once again the one pinning Simba.

Nala: "looks like I'm still a master at this game" she giggles while pinning Simba,

Simba:" I'm just a little rusty" he giggles back as Nala gets off of him and like last time when they were cubs Simba almost immediately pounces at Nala again as they go end over end another time before Nala once again is the one pinning Simba.

This time when they came to a halt on the ground with Nala pinning Simba, Nala's two front paws slips making the front half of her body drop and when she did her mouth made contact with Simba's mouth accidently kissing him. Both Simba and Nala's eye widens at what's happening as Nala quickly gets up and off of Simba with her face turning deep red blushing and ears flat with Simba's face the same way as he gets up.

Simba looks at Nala who's looking the other way with her face looking as red as a rose because of what just happened, Simba thinks of something to say to maybe calm the awkwardness but all that runs through his mind is the accidental kiss. So Simba just smiles at Nala, Nala looks back at Simba seeing him smiling she couldn't help but smile back with her face still red then looks away again while still smiling.

Simba:" umm… (clears throat) that was uh… unexpecting" Nala didn't look at him or say anything for a little bit before finally looking at him and saying

Nala:" for an accident it felt… quite nice" she admits smiling with a soft tone of voice while turning around facing him

Simba: "yeah, it felt better knowing it's the most beautiful lioness in Africa giving me that kiss" he says making Nala blush more.

Simba:" and um we could um…. Do that… uh again later if you'd like" he says quite awkwardly while smiling and blushing with his ears flattening.

Nala looks back at him; with her just looking at him makes her heart start to pound with feelings running in high gear, not because of the kiss but before Nala's heart would pound, ever since the elephant graveyard when they were cubs every time she's near or sees him her heart pounds and warm feelings run through her nerves. Nala gets up and walk towards the sat down Simba smiling at him as she puts her upper back where her shoulder and shoulder blades are located under Simba's chin with her looking down with a paw off the ground along with her eyes closed feeling Simba's soft chin on her back and rubs against his under chin making it lift as Nala stretches her back upwards so that her shoulders can make a closer contact making Simba lift his head a little higher making Simba have a surprised expression but quickly changes to a loving expression with his eyes closed along with a wide smile. Nala starts to walk around Simba making as much contact as possible with him with Simba's chin going down her back as she walks until her tail brushes by his chin, as he then feels Nala lovingly making as much contact with her body on Simba's as possible while he looks and watches until she comes back around.

End of part 8


	9. Chapter 9

Back at pride rock Sarafina and Sarabi starts to walk together down the steps of pride rock heading to the waterhole to relax there for a change instead of underneath trees,

Sarafina: "I wonder where Simba and Nala are I haven't seen them anywhere this morning"

Sarabi:" by my guess probably around th-"she stops talking and walking when she sees something going on underneath a tree, Sarafina also looks where Sarabi is looking to find Nala walking around sitting down Simba rubbing her body against him, she walks while smiling Simba watches her go by until Nala stops with her putting her head under Simba's chin for a nuzzle.

Sarafina and Sarabi watched for a few seconds then started to walk again towards the water hole leaving the two to be alone together. Sarafina and Sarabi reached the water hole, Sarafina leans down to get a drink of the water while Sarabi lays down on the flat land filled with grass under the shade of trees near where Sarafina drinks. Once Sarafina gets done drinking she goes over to where Sarabi is and lays across from her,

Sarafina:" it seems obvious that our once cubs found love for each other"she smiles

Sarabi: "it seems they have, it made my heart warm seeing it"

Sarafina: "mine too, and they're still so young which makes my heart warm more knowing with them loving each other early it'll only now last a lifetime" she smiles looking over where Simba and Nala are, having a good sight of them sitting close to each other nuzzling with both heads almost past each others like if they're nuzzling the back of each others heads.

Several hours go by as the sun has disappeared into the horizon with the full moon rising on the opposite side of the sky as Mufasa and everyone else turned in for the night with the exception of Simba and Nala lying in the healthy green grass close next to each other on their backs looking at the bright stars from where they always laid to look at the stars since the first time they looked at them together when they were cubs, which is a flat grassy area with a long but small forest area behind them that leads to the out lands but it's a good distance from where they lay with Pride rock being closer to them than the outlands. With the full moon rising higher into the sky allowing the moonlight to shine more onto the land making the land look highlighted along with anything else that the moonlight shines on.

Simba looks to his left at Nala noticing Nala's fur lighting up a little from the moonlight shining down along with her blue eyes reflecting the moons shine making her blue eyes bluer with a slight sparkle. Nala looks at Simba catching him staring,

Nala raises an eyebrow while smiling:" what?" she giggles Simba opens his mouth trying to look for words to explain but words are already bounced in his head

Simba: "you're so beautiful" he says making Nala's ears flat and blush while smiling as she looks away to hide her face

Simba: "you're so amazingly beautiful, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life, and I can say it once again or a million times you're like nothing I've seen before , nothing is more beautiful than you are" he says as Nala looks back with a wide happy smile from ear to ear with her face about as red as a rose again from hearing the compliments as she then moves her head closer and nuzzles him with him nuzzling back. With Simba on his back Nala stops nuzzling then stands up and lays down on him where her head is on his upper chest near his becoming fuzzy red neck while both smiling and starting to like how close they are as they moved their heads closer until the end of their snouts are touching not kissing but just touching, feeling the breath from each others noses on their noses.

Simba:" I'm starting to love this, especially with you" he says as Nala licks his snout before moving her lips and presses them on Simba's kissing him as they lock muzzles for a good few minutes before breaking away to breathe letting the emotion they have for each other just run out in action.

Nala nuzzles his neck one more time before hearing the words that made her heart pound harder,

Simba:" I love you" he says giving Nala a lick to her cheek. Nala looks into his loving half open chocolate brown eye with a bit of surprise to hear the three words that mean the most Nala smiles wider from ear to ear

Nala: "I love you too"

Simba: "but I love you more" he says licking the nose of Nala as she moves her snout closer to lock their muzzles together again to kiss. While they kiss Nala spiral wraps her tail around Simba's; getting tangled up as much as they can, after a few minutes of locked muzzles they separate from kissing to breathe.

While they were nuzzling and loving on each other a sound of twigs snaps and moving brush coming from the small forest behind them. Both of them heard as Nala gets off of Simba to look towards the way the noise is coming from, Simba gets up and stands up prepared to do action if necessary. The noise got louder and louder until they see three hyenas come out of the tall grass from the small forest and out into the moonlight, which happens to be the same three hyenas from the elephant graveyard, Simba walks in front of Nala and scowls while showing teeth at the three as the three realizes the lions that they encounter.

Banzai: "hey look who we have here" he says licking his lips as they walk out of the forest

Simba: "what are you three doing here!" he growls

Shenzi: "it's none of your concern on what we're doing" she growls back

Simba: "actually it is considering your on my father's land which I insist you leave" he growls readying his claws

Banzai:" and who's gonna make us" he scowls growling back taking a step forward

Simba: "I am" he says then swipes hitting Banzai in the face making him fall to the ground but gets back up as the three growl at the two with their teeth ready to strike.

Simba notices Nala is still with him,

Simba: "Nala, go get help!"

Nala:" No, I'm not leaving you" she says readying her claws as the three surround the two

Simba:" If you don't go we're both dead" he says as Nala ignores him. The three hyenas all pounced at the two but before they landed Simba shoved Nala out of the way as the hyenas piles on Simba and start to bite, claw anything they can do to hurt and injure him. Nala couldn't believe what Simba did as she doesn't know what to do with her ears flat panicking before deciding to help Simba. Nala goes and grabs one of the hyenas with her mouth and throws Ed backwards allowing Simba to kick the two off and hold his own pretty well as he gets on his hind legs and starts swiping at the two making contact.

While Simba was holding his own against the two pretty well Nala is busy with Ed keeping him from getting close to Simba by swiping at him. Simba held his own by swiping at any of the two that attempted but as they keep on him he gets more and more exhausted making him become slower to react and have a weaker swipe until it got to the point the two have him starting to take steps back. Banzai pounces at Simba and brings him down to the ground as they start to do what they did at the start until something knocked them away, it wasn't Nala who is still focused on Ed it was Mufasa being woken up by Zazu who heard the commotion. With Mufasa more taller, stronger and more experienced the two don't stand a chance as Simba gets up and slowly starts to make his way towards pride rock with him limping from his front left paw being moderately injured along with him bleeding from the bites and claws that was dug deep into his flesh all around his body with each stinging and aching.

Simba tries his best to stay awake but him being exhausted, injured, and full of pain don't help instead it makes him nauseous like if he's going to fall to the ground at any minute in which he does. With the amount of pain going through his body and how exhausted he is got the best of his body making him collapse from the pain and exhaustion although still conscious but unable to get up. Meanwhile the hyenas finally fled back to the elephant graveyard as Nala with little bloody claw scratches on her side turned around to be surprised seeing Mufasa,

Nala:" Mufasa? How'd you know what was going on?" she asks the king who catch's his breath

Mufasa:" Zazu told me (pant) after hearing the commotion"

Nala: "thanks goodness he did…. Where's Simba?!" she looks around not seeing him anywhere,

Mufasa:" I thought I seen him make his way back to pride rock" he says looking up the path where he came from that leads to pride rock but can only see a limited distance since any further is pitch black from the night.

They start to walk back down the path that leads to pride rock before too long finding Simba collapsed on the path panting heavily,

Nala:" Simba!" she yells and runs to him with Mufasa right behind her. Simba slowly turns his head to see Nala who reaches him and gives him a nuzzle to his face,

Simba in pain says: "hey (pants) Nala… (Pant) (Moans in pain)…. Are you ok?" he says with concern in his voice

Nala:" I should be the one asking you that" Simba looks at his injured leg and bloody beaten up body "I'm just extremely exhausted that's all" he says lying

Mufasa:" we better get you back to pride rock where it's safer, can you walk?" Simba nods 'no'.

Mufasa:" I'll carry you then" he says then picking Simba up by his mouth to the middle of his body and tosses him up slightly in the air and quickly puts the back of neck underneath Simba and making him to where he's on his back with both side of his body hanging off the side of Mufasa, as Mufasa start to fast walk towards pride rock with Nala close behind. Luckily Simba collapsed close to the steps of pride rock so Mufasa didn't walked far before slowly and carefully walks up the steps then enters the cave with most of the lionesses asleep but some are awake wanting to know what's all the commotion is about, as they see the injured prince Simba with the sound of shocked gasps while they gain way for Mufasa to put his injured son at the back of pride rock where he can have room to heal and not have to move too much.

Once Mufasa carefully laid him down on his side on the pride rock floor Nala didn't hesitate to quickly lie next to him. Mufasa turned around to face him sitting in front of him

Mufasa:" I'm going to head back to sleep, if you need anything just roar" he says as Simba nods. Simba watches his father walk over to his mother Sarabi and lies down next to her to sleep, as he gets nuzzles by Nala, Simba looks at her and lays up then nuzzles back.

Nala:" why did you do that?" she says still nuzzling

Simba:" do what?"

Nala:" push me out of the way when I could've helped you" they stop nuzzling

Simba: "because I don't like seeing you get hurt" he smiles

Nala:"but I don't like seeing you get hurt either, you could've died right there and if you did I couldn't-"she gets interrupted by a lick to her cheek and a close nuzzle leading to a embrace with Simba's good front leg over Nala,

Simba:" don't think that, no matter what danger I'm in I know when to keep my distance if I have to, and as long I know your safe then I'll worry about my sake" he whispers as Nala moves her head lick him on the cheek.

Nala:" I love you Simba" she whispers back

Simba:" I love you too" he says as they move their heads to lock muzzles for a kiss. While Simba and Nala love on each other Sarafina watches from where she lays smiling proudly with a heart full of warmth hearing them say the three words, and seeing how much they care for one another as she sees them unlock their muzzles to breathe before she drifts off back to sleep. They both nuzzle each other as Simba sees the bloody claw scratch on the middle side of her body near mid chest which happens to still bleed slightly.

Simba breaks away from nuzzling making Nala confused at what he's doing as he moves and leans towards her claw mark. Nala realizes what he's trying to do

Nala:" Simba you don't have to"

Simba:" but I need to" he says reaching the bleeding claw mark and starts to lick it clean while Nala moans to the pain being extinguished by the pleasure of Simba's tongue. Nala rolls to where she's laid on her opposite side to expose more of the claw mark as Simba continues to clean it. After several minutes go by as the claw mark stopped bleeding and is clean, but Simba continues to lick giving him an excuse to lick her chest and body almost like a bath if she was a cub but Nala is unaware since she's still on her side with her eyes closed feeling the pleasure from Simba's tongue. Simba continues up her body reaching her ribs, she feels it on her ribs making her open her eyes while slightly giggling. She looks at Simba to see her claw mark is clean and not bleeding with Simba a litter higher than the claw mark, she opens her mouth to say something but lets it go when she felt his tongue reach her neck.

Nala lays her head back down but keeps her eye on Simba as he reaches her cheek, when he did Nala surprised him by quickly moving her head and locks muzzles again with him. Simba eyes widen by the surprise but then close his eyes again to let it happen as their muzzle lock for several more minutes until separating to breathe. Simba lays his head close next to hers where they're nose to nose looking at each other. Nala yawns exhaustedly

Nala:" it's been a great time with you tonight excluding the conflict, but I'm gonna get some sleep" she says to Simba as she slowly closes her eyes

Simba:" I'm right behind you, good night" he says then giving Nala a lick to her cheek then laying his head next to hers as they both drift to sleep.

End of part 9


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning most of the lionesses have already woken up and made their way out of pride rock as some stay inside like Sarafina, Tina, Sarabi and several other lionesses lying next to one another to admire Simba and Nala, on how close they are and what Sarafina told them from last night. Mufasa already left to patrol but told Sarabi about what happened with Simba last night which she spread the word to Sarafina, Tina and soon the whole pride knows about last night so they'll know what's going on.

Usually Simba is the first and always the first one to wake but he knows who he's with and he doesn't want to leave where he is right now so leaves him one of the last two to wake. Nala is the first to wake out of the two as she sees her sleeping loving companion Simba still asleep next to her; she's a little surprised to see him still there but then remembers he's injured and hurt. She also remembers him cleaning her wound which gives her an idea to pay the favor, as she sits up facing Simba seeing what seems like his entire body is filled with cuts, deep scratches, and bites which all seems pretty nasty.

Nala started at Simba's rear and made her way to halfway up his body cleaning and licking every bloodly, dirty wound that she can find as Simba wakes up to the same feeling Nala had. Simba opens his eyes and looks to find Nala cleaning his wounds with her tongue, Simba opened his mouth to say something but just like Nala he doesn't say anything because he doesn't want her to stop so he lays his head back down without Nala noticing as she cleans the biggest wound on his back making Simba moan in pain. Nala heard so she starts to lick gently using the tip of her tongue to clean the big wound.

While that's going on the lionesses, Sarafina, Sarabi, and Tina all watch Nala take care of Simba's wounds trying everything in their power to not say something and ruin the moment. All eyes and proud smiles point towards Simba and Nala knowing quite well how much they care and love each other can't wait for the day that they marry and become king and queen once Simba and Nala are old enough and Mufasa steps down.

After several minutes Nala finished with the biggest wound and moves up to where she's at his neck making Simba feel satisfied chills trying his every might to not make a noise and ruin the surprise he has in store because Nala still thinks Simba is asleep. She starts to clean another wound on the back of his neck sending more chills down his spine making it harder to not make a noise, with his eyes still closed to hide his cover he takes a deep breath and puffs through his nose. Nala stops to make sure Simba is still asleep and from her knowledge he is from the sight of his eyes still closed but with a wide smile liking what he feels as she moves to the top of his head which has several small scratches which cleaned almost right away.

Nala then moved to his cheeks which has several scratches on it. After several licks on his cheeks Simba's eyes pops open and rolls over grabbing Nala and pinning her to the ground with Simba on top of her, Nala with a surprised expression doesn't know what to say Simba gets closer where their noses are touching

" looks like I pinned you this time" he says in a soft playful tone. After that they hear giggles behind them, Simba peeks an eye behind him to see most of the lionesses including his mother, Sarafina, Tina and most of the other lionesses with all eyes on them. Simba blushes but Nala doesn't care if they watch or not as she leaned in a licked Simba's cheek, Simba looks back at Nala and repays the favor by giving her a lick to the very front of her muzzle under her nose and above her mouth.

Nala then moved her head and leaned in for a kiss on the lips locking muzzles while doing so. The sound of 'awes' slowly fills the cave from the other lionesses making Simba blush slightly redder, they break away from kissing and Nala sees how red Simba's cheeks are and giggles.

Simba:" what?" he giggles

Nala: "oh nothing if you could be any redder you'll look likes the setting sun" she giggles with Simba giggling back. Nala rolls over having her the one pinning Simba,

Nala: "I thought it'll be your turn to be on the ground" she says playfully as she rubs her nose on Simba's,

Simba:" it's fine as long as I can see the beauty of you" he says smiling at her as her ears flat smiling ear to ear wider as she nuzzles him.

Over at the lionesses they start to get ready to go hunting with Sarafina and Tina's turn to go, before they decide to head out Sarafina looks over at her daughter,

Sarafina:" hey Tina" she calls for her friend who's stretching next to her,

Tina:" what is it Sarafina?" she responds standing straight

Sarafina: "do you think Nala is old enough to hunt with us" she speaks to Tina with her head slightly turned towards her but keeps her eyes on the couple,

Tina looks at Nala "oh yeah, she's more than old enough" she says looking from Nala to Sarafina.

Sarafina: "I'd hate to interrupt their special time together though, but she's gonna need to hunt for this pride anyways right?" she asks looking at Tina,

Tina:" right, because if she's going to be the queen of the pride lands she'll have to learn how to hunt for Simba and his pride whenever the time comes" she says friendly smiling as Sarafina walks towards the couple.

Sarafina:" hey Nala" she calls for her daughter as she gets off of Simba to look at her mother to see what she needs

Sarafina:" sorry to interrupt you two's time together but want to go with us and hunt? Since you're gonna have to learn how to hunt anyways?" Nala sits up and looks back and forth from her mother to Simba unsure, wanting to stay with Simba but knows she'll have to learn how to hunt for the pride.

Simba:" go on and hunt I'll be here when you get back" he says sitting up with his injured paw lifted.

Nala: "are sure you won't need me?" she says concerned about him and his well being since he's still hurt

Simba:" yeah, I'll be ok, if I do need something I'll ask for moms help or another lionesses help, plus your gonna have to learn to hunt sooner or later"

Nala smiles at him: "ok, I'll go mom" she turns and smiles at her mother who was waiting patiently for an answer.

Sarafina:" ok great, we'll be leaving shortly so meet us outside the cave" she says turning around towards the exit of the cave where most of the hunting party is already at waiting patiently for their hunting leader of the group which happens to be Sarafina. Since of Sarafina's previous performances her, and Sarabi are the hunting leaders of any group Sarafina because of her performance and Sarabi because she's the queen.

Nala:" I'll be back as soon as I can" she tells Simba,

Simba:" take your time, no hurry, I'm not going anywhere" he smiles walking while limping with her to the exit before nuzzling bye. Sarafina, Nala, Tina and the rest of the party start to head out towards the savannah to find something to hunt, Simba limps up the slanted rock of pride rock and watches them leave until they disappear into the distance. After several minutes of walking and searching they come across some cape buffalos up ahead, Sarafina think on whether to hunting them or not considering its Nala's first hunt.

Nala:" what wrong mom" she whispers next to her with the hunting party waiting for orders Sarafina:" I don't think you're ready for cape buffaloes yet" she whispers back looking at her while they're low to the ground so they won't get spotted or alert them,

Nala:" I can probably handle it"

Sarafina:" are you sure because I told you what they can-"

Nala:" mom, I can handle it, trust me" she interrupts, knowing that cape buffaloes are well known to kill lions with their sharp horns to defend itself but it will only do it when there's a perfect opportunity like on the ground under it or being alone while far away from assistance, Sarafina sighs in defeat and smiles at her daughter

Sarafina:" alright, let's get us a cape buffalo" she says as she nuzzles her daughter before they separate into two groups one group to chase the buffaloes and another to pounce at them from in front. Nala is with the chasing group with Tina and another lioness while her mother and few other lionesses are going to jump in front of the herd as they make they're to their positions .

Nala already knows the basics of hunting since when she was about to turn teenage her mother would teach her how to get low to the ground without falling, pounce, and stay quiet while doing so. Nala gets low to the ground with her fur camouflaged with the grass making her and the rest look invisible as they get closer and closer. Nala was getting ready to pounce until they must've gotten too close as one of the buffaloes makes a noise to alert the others as they start run trying to flee. Nala along with her group quickly starts to run after them as they start to gain on one of them. The buffaloes runs directly towards Sarafina group as Sarafina and her group jump out of savannah grass in front of the stampede of buffaloes as the buffaloes don't turn as Sarafina attempts to jump on one but get head butted by it as it goes by while the rest of her group quickly steps out of the way and starts chasing the stampede behind Nala's group. She falls to the ground but recovers with stinging pain but she ignores it as she quickly gets back up and runs to catch up.

Meanwhile Nala catches up with one of the buffaloes as she pounces landing on the back of it as it tries to shake her off while running but Nala has her claws stabbed in the back of it keeping her on the buffalo as she tries to crawl towards the neck of it. Tina who is also close to one attempts to pounce on one but misses and falls but gets back up quickly while Sarafina caught up quickly already as she attempts to jump on one and does successfully as the buffalo she gets on also tries to shake her off but fails to do so.

Nala made it to the front side of the buffalo and tries to claw the throat of the buffalo but while trying the buffalo jerks it's head forward making Nala almost go flying off but grabs hold of the curved forwards horns of the buffalo to keep her from going off as the buffalo attempts to slam her on the ground by jerking it's head rapidly towards the ground but it fails to get her off but does manages to make her back legs slip off as she still hangs on to the horns as the rest of her body goes wherever the buffalo makes it go. The buffalo slows down for a second to attempt to slam Nala down which this time it does slamming her to the ground hard as pain shoots through her body but like daughter like mother she hangs on with no sign of letting go as the buffalo runs again.

Sarafina seen it happen as she looked to make sure Nala is ok, when she did the buffalo she's on jerked his body forward with Sarafina not prepared for it as she goes flying forward off the buffalo and lands in front as the buffalo starts to stomp on Sarafina. While it was stomping Sarafina moved as fast as she could to prevent getting hit by its hooves and horns but Sarafina gets stomped everywhere, luckily nowhere life threatening but it stomped her legs, side, and upper legs as it gives one more stomp before running away from the lionesses gaining on it.

Sarafina stays on the ground with heavy pain going through her body as she passes out from the amount of it. Meanwhile Nala hangs on despite being slammed to the ground, as she attempts to claw its throat. She eventually cuts its throat but when she did the buffalo slams Nala one more time but this time its horn actually stabs into Nala's sides lightly where it only stabbed her flesh and a muscle under the flesh. Nala screams in agony but manages to kill the buffalo that did the harm as it falls to the ground on it's back slamming Nala in the process with the horn still stuck in Nala while the rest of the buffaloes flee unharmed.

Nala attempts to push the buffalo to at least get the two ends of the horn out but is too painful to even touch as she lays her head down to catch her breath. Tina and several other lionesses comes running to help Nala unaware of her condition while the rest help with Sarafina who is still passed out.

Tina:" Nala are you ok?!" she says then seeing the horn of the Cape buffalo stabbed in the side of Nala, as Nala lifts her head to look at her

Tina:" Oh Nala" she says shocked at what she sees as the other lionesses sees it and gasps at the sight but tries not to sound to worried so that Nala don't get worried herself.

Nala:" where's mom and the rest of the hunting party?" she says seeing only half of the hunting party with her mother included

Tina:" She got stomped and hit hard but she's ok she's just unconscious the rest of the hunting party are helping her" Nala has a face of worry for her mother not even thinking about her own well being.

Tina:" ok first things first we're going to pull the horn out of you, it's probably going to hurt so roar if you need to" she says as her and several lionesses help her while some other lionesses sit next to Nala's face to keep her calm and still if they have to.

Tina and the lionesses pull on the buffalo's horns as Nala closes her eyes and clinches her teeth feeling unbelievable pain to her side. Nala slowly starts to growl in pain in her breath as they manage to pull the horn out leaving two small holes on her side as Tina examines it to make sure it didn't puncture anything important but all she sees is flesh as blood starts to slowly drip from the two holes.

Tina:" ok I need two to carry her to pride rock quickly but carefully" she orders as two lionesses nods and quickly picking Nala up with one half of Nala on one lioness and the other half one the other lioness as they start to fast walk to pride rock while Tina and several other lionesses wait for the other lionesses with rest of the hunting party arrive shortly behind them with passed out Sarafina on their backs,

Tina:" take her to pride rock, we'll be right behind you guys with the cape buffalo" she tells them as they continue to walk with Sarafina on their backs towards pride rock as Tina and the remaining lioness carry the cape buffalo.

End of part 10


	11. Chapter 11

At pride rock Simba lays asleep on the tip of the slanted rock of pride rock when he was waiting for the hunting party to return before falling asleep. Simba opens his eyes to wake from his little nap with the sun still high in the sky but is just past midday as he hears the group of lionesses coming up the steps of pride rock assuming it's the hunting party finally returning as he turns around to see what they've brought this time. Catching Simba in a surprise shock to see Nala on the backs of the lionesses as they enter the cave while followed behind them is another few lionesses with Sarafina on their backs and then finally Tina and the remaining lionesses carry the dead Cape buffalo in and sets it where they usually put the food at.

Nala is laid down near the middle of the cave floor on her right side with two holes on her bleeding exposing left side in the middle of her side, while unconscious Sarafina is laid on her side also close to the right of Nala as the lionesses leave to let them rest. Nala looks at her unconscious mother worried for her and her health as she scoots closer using her paw to do so. Nala scoots until she's laid next to her close,

Nala nudges her "mom?" she calls for her mother but she doesn't answer or wake up as Nala puts an ear to her chest to luckily and happily to hear an heartbeat, she keeps her head laid on the side of her mother feeling her soft fur like she remembered when she was a cub as she drifts to sleep.

Simba comes in almost running while limping, and then sees sleeping Nala with her head laid on the side of her unconscious mother as he walks closer seeing Nala's two wounds. Simba with a face of concern wants to see if Nala is ok, but as much as he wants to he doesn't want to wake or bother her and her mother so Simba lays down two feet across from them close to the exit to give them some room to move around if they need to as Simba lays his head down and also drifts to sleep.

That next morning Simba wakes up as the first to wake as usual as he looks from where he lays to see everybody including Nala and Sarafina still asleep. Simba tries to go back to sleep but he's already wide awake with no exhaustion, so he gets up and limps out to look at the land slowly becoming brighter as the sun rises higher. Several hours go by as everybody except for Nala and Sarafina are up and out of pride rock with Simba waiting patiently by the exit of pride rock looking out waiting for Nala to wake, as Nala finally wakes up with her head still on the side of her mother as she lifts her head slowly to look around until laying eyes on Simba laid by the exit.

Nala:" Simba?" she says as Simba almost instantly turned his head to Nala as he quickly gets up and limps to Nala. Simba made it over to Nala as he nuzzled her when he got within reach,

Simba:" thank goodness your ok" he sighs in relief. They separate from nuzzling as Simba examines her wounds,

Simba:" what happened?"

Nala:" a Cape buffalo's horns got me, luckily only got a muscle" she says using the knowledge from what Tina told her.

Simba:" that's good" he says nuzzling Nala as she nuzzles back, they separate from nuzzling as Simba lays down next to her with him seeing Sarafina still unconscious

Simba:" what happened to your mother?" she says with concern and right after he said that she wakes up moaning in pain.

Nala:" mom?" she says to her as she looks to see her daughter and Simba laid close to her and shocked at Nala's condition Sarafina lifts her head and tries to lay up but her sides and legs hurts too much to moves since being stomped.

Sarafina:" are you ok?!" she says worried for her daughters health,

Nala:" yes I'm fine, the Cape buffalo's horns got me, but I'm ok it didn't get anything important"

Sarafina:" are you sure?" she says worried like a mother would be for their child as she tries to lay up again and this time managing to deal with the pain.

Nala:" yes, Tina checked my wounds and she said she didn't see anything important that it got, now I should ask the same question to you, are you ok?"

Sarafina:" I'm fine, just hurting at both legs and sides, I should be back up and around in a couple of days" she smiles at her daughter as Nala nuzzles her mother

Nala:" I was so worried for you"

Sarafina:" me about what?" they separate from nuzzling

Nala:" worried that you might've died from the stomps" she says frowning getting tears in her eyes just thinking about her mother dyeing.

Sarafina got close to her, put her good paw around her and embraced her for a hug,

Sarafina:" don't ever think that, don't ever think that I'll leave you" she says comforting her. Nala doesn't say anything as her eyes is shut with a frown

Sarafina:" but if there's anytime of reason that I somehow do just remember I'll always be watching and be by your side to guide you in some way" She says nuzzling the back of her head while still embraced for a hug.

Nala:" I love you mom" she finally manages to find words from the fear and worry filled up in her mind,

Sarafina:" I love you too sweetheart and I'll always will" she says separating from hugging and looks at each other as a tear slowly trips from the eye of Nala's.

Sarafina seen the tear and wipes it away with her uninjured paw. Nala smiles at her mother before remembering Simba is still laying next to them just watching not wanting to be rude or interrupt their mother and daughter bond as she looks at him. Simba looks back at her as she nuzzles him with him returning the nuzzling, Sarafina scoots away to give them a little space as she watches her daughter nuzzle her future husband and king as he nuzzles back. They separate as Nala sees her mother watching with a proud smile Nala lightly blushes

Nala:" sorry mom, if we're doing this in your face" she says smiling at her,

Sarafina:" don't mind me I'm not bothered, just makes my heart warm when I see it" she smiles.

Sarafina yawns "I'm gonna get a nap in"

Nala:" sweet dreams" she plays as Sarafina lays her head down followed by her eyes slowly closing to fall asleep.

Both Nala and Simba watched until she was fast asleep, while Nala was looking Simba moved his head towards Nala dirty wound and starts to lick one of the wounds. Nala moans in pain until sighing when the pain gets extinguished by Simba's tongue applying pleasure, Nala looks and watches Simba do his little job as Simba moves to the second and last wound with Nala doing the same thing when Simba's tongue made contact with Nala's other wound.

After several minutes of Simba licking and cleaning her wounds, he finally finished cleaning the dirty dry bloody wounds which are now clean wounds he moved back closer to be next to Nala. They scoot over away from Sarafina a little bit more so they'll have more room to stretch their limbs from where they lay, Nala gives Simba a lick to his cheek when he laid back down as he looks and licks her back followed with a nuzzle.

Simba sighs while nuzzling: "I'm so glad you both are ok "he whispers

Nala:" you're so sweet, I love you Simba" she says nuzzling him then licking the side of his snout

Simba: "I love you more" he licks her back on the nose.

Two weeks went by after that day as Sarafina's injuries has almost fully healed, she can walk but she limps very badly on her front left paw while Nala's wounds finally healed where the holes are patched by new flesh and skin but she still have to be careful walking or running so that it don't open again since it's still tender. Within the two weeks Simba and Nala have grown slightly more, with Simba's mane almost fully grown and his voice has gone deeper and more adult like while, Nala's voice has gone more adult like also slightly deep almost sounding like her mother but Nala's with more high on pitch.

Both have also grown in height almost being as tall as their parents, except Simba is taller than his mother since he's male but not as tall as Mufasa though, Nala is slightly shorter then her mother but she's not done growing yet. They reach highest peak of their teen years which the next time they grow they'll be classified as young adults. That morning Nala wakes up seeing most of the lionesses have already made their exit out of the cave of pride rock; with no surprise not seeing Simba where he usually sleeps which is sometimes by himself near his parents and some other times next to her.

Nala gets up and stretches her limbs then starts to walk out of pride rock for the first time since her injury as she looks around at the platform of pride rock to find Simba sitting at the tip of pride rock looking at the land full of sunshine with the sun high in the sky. Nala walks towards him as he doesn't hear Nala coming which he's not paying attention at all which he's deep in thought about something but Nala doesn't worry about as she nuzzles the side of Simba catching him by surprised when she touched him with her cold wet nose.

Simba looks at where he feels the nuzzle to see what it is then smiles when he sees its Nala,

Simba:" good morning beautiful" he says smiling as she moved her nuzzle to his face

Nala:" good morning handsome" she says back while still nuzzling him.

Simba:" what do you feel like doing on your first day of being back on your paws?" he looks at her with his loving eyes which his eyes are being half open with a smile, Nala thought for a second

Nala:" I was thinking of just cuddling with each other, like what we were going to do before I went hunting" she says smiling back while returning the loving look with her loving look which is basically the same as Simba's.

Simba:" sounds good, cuddling with you is going to be like cuddling with a beautiful angel that has the feel of a soft cloud" he says as they start to walk down the steps of pride rock and towards the trees near the water hole.

While they walk they have a short chat

Nala:" it sure is a beautiful day" she says looking at the cloudless sky with a cool breeze blowing, Simba doesn't answer like he always does Nala looks at him noticing he's deep in thought again not paying attention to her or anything around him as he walks into a tree. He snaps out of his thought and shakes his head shaking the pain off while Nala sits and giggles inside the shade of the tree, Simba looks at Nala with a mischievous look.

Simba gets up and approaches the giggling lioness then catching her by surprise he pins her to the ground.

Simba: "you laughing at someone?" he says playfully

Nala smiles:" mmaybee" she plays back then sees a red mark on his forehead making her giggle more.

Nala:" I could be laughing at a monkey, or I could be laughing at you and your red mark" Simba didn't get it a first until getting that he has a mark left from hitting the tree as Nala leans close and licks the mark.

Simba bows his head to let Nala have a better reach as Simba licks her neck where her throat is sending chills down her spine when he did, Nala sighs in satisfaction not wanting Simba to stop licking but he does to catch his breath. When he stopped he moved his head back up to find Nala quickly putting her muzzle on Simba's locking muzzles for a kiss. After a few minutes they separate to breathe

Simba: "I guess (pant)you liked that" he smiles almost giggling as Nala catches Simba by surprise and turns over making Simba being the one pinned

Nala:" indeed I did" she responds then lays her head on his upper chest and nuzzles then start to cuddle like they always wanted to do.

Nala puts her head on his neck closet to his face then closes her eyes to enjoy the warm and comfort of Simba and his soft fur. Simba looks and admires the way she looks, 'she looks so cute and beautiful' he says in his head 'I might ask tonight' he then says again before closing his eyes also and drifting to sleep.

End of part 11


	12. Chapter 12

Several hours go by as Nala is the first to open her eyes to the slowly darkening land; she looks around to see the sun slowly setting into the horizon then sees Simba is still asleep. Nala smiles and puts her cold wet nose on Simba's neck and gently nuzzles waking Simba up in the process. Simba opens his eyes to the sight of ocean blue eye looking into his chocolate brown eyes making him smile to the sight as Nala moves up closer to nuzzle his face with him nuzzling back,

Nala:" the stars are out" she says separating from nuzzling and looks at the sky seeing stars slowly starting to form then looks back at Simba as he also looks at the night sky.

Simba looks back at Nala "wanna take a look at them"

Nala:" you know my answer" she says giving Simba a lick to his cheek as she gets off of Simba to let him get up. They walk to a hill near pride rock with a tree at the top of the hill that leads down to the top of a cliff. They lay down on their backs next to each other on the small slope of the hill, with the sun completely gone into the horizon the night sky is filled with bright stars along with the bright quarter full moon.

Nala nuzzles Simba while looking at the star filled sky as Simba nuzzles back.

Simba:" I love you Nala"

Nala:" I love you too Simba" Simba looks back at the sky becoming lost in thought again. Nala:" hey Simba those group of stars look like a pride" she says pointing at the stars that form the pride of lions but Simba doesn't respond. Nala looks at him and notices he's in thought again,

Nala:" Simba?" she calls for him no response Nala then nudges him "Simba!" she calls again while nudging him this time getting his attention. Simba looks at her

Nala:" is something wrong?" she says with concern

Simba: "no, why you ask?"

Nala:" because you're more in thought then you usually are"

Simba:" something has been on my mind recently" he says looking at the sky then back at her,

Nala:" what's on your mind, whatever it is you can tell me if it might help keeping you from going into thought again, it worries me when you do" she says smiling at him then nuzzles him.

Simba takes a deep breath "ok" he says sitting up with Nala sitting up also not knowing what he's doing ,

Simba:" you wanna know what's on my mind?" he says making sure

Nala:" yeah I do, what are yo-" she says getting cut off by the surprise sight of Simba bowing to her. Simba:" Nala I don't imagine my future without you, I don't imagine my entire life without you, and I must ask would you be my mate, my lover forever, my future queen?" he proposes, Nala's jaws slightly drops as emotions start to roll in tears of joy.

Even though it'd seem they're already mates by the way they act for one another but they're just at the girlfriend and boyfriend stage. When they're mates they get to not only mate whenever they wish but they get to sleep next to each other for the rest of their lives with no one breaking them , and be instantly king and queen whenever Mufasa and Sarabi decides to step down.

Simba has his head touching the ground and his eyes closed waiting patiently as he gets pinned to the ground followed by rapid nuzzles and licks.

Nala:" yes, yes I will" she says nuzzling and licking Simba's face as he returns them happy and forever so glad that he'll be with her for the rest of his life. Over at pride rock Sarafina is going through a bad dream, a dream she has never experienced before, in her dream she's back in her old pride a place she'd never dreamed in for a long time, in the dream at her old pride she got back from her hunt setting the killed animal which seems to be a good sized zebra as Kuzimu her used to be old friend walks out from the little den.

Kuzimu with face of annoyance as she looked at the dead zebra which strangely turned into a small zebra, Kuzimu:" not good enough" she growls Sarafina: "what do you mean not good enough?!" she raises her voice a bit before getting hit by a paw knocking her to the ground as a soft voice behind Kuzimu fills the area, ?:" Mom!" says the voice they both look to see Nala in her very young cub stage like if she just learned how to walk as Nala comes running to her mother until getting picked up and thrown back into the cave Kuzimu: "quit getting in the way you pathetic cub" she growls at the cub.

Sarafina quickly get back up and was about to pounce and claw her but before she got a chance another lioness that's very familiar tackles Kuzimu and rolls around trying to pin the other. Sarafina recognized the lioness by her fur color and fighting style

Sarafina: "Sarabi?" she says to herself not believing who she sees at her old pride, but Kuzimu is more stronger as she pins Sarabi and without hesitating Kuzimu quickly goes for Sarabi's throat.

Sarabi wasn't prepared to defend as so Kuzimu bites down on her throat as blood start to gush from her throat, Sarafina runs towards them and tackles Kuzimu off of Sarabi and rolling over each other as Kuzimu lands closer to the cave but away from Sarabi who slowly bleeds out. Sarafina sees her friend's life fading away Sarafina goes to her and falls next to her with tears rushing down her face, Sarabi looks at Sarafina and tries to say something but was too late as she already breathed her last breath.

Kuzimu:" oh Sarafina, I guess since you tried to kill me, you won't be needing this one" she says holding little Nala in her paws Sarafina filled with rage both claws and teeth are exposed every muscle and fiber in her body is ready for war with her. She tries to run at her in full speed but someone gets in front of Kuzimu, it was Chiku saying the exact same word he said to her before Sarafina got banished Chiku:" I can't let my sister be in danger" he says repeating the words as she sees Kuzimu behind him slowly biting on the neck of Nala. Sarafina tries to move around Chiku but when she tried to move it's like if her legs don't want to corporate with her mind.

Sarafina:" NO, NO DON'T YOU- NOOOO!" she screams in fear before screaming awake while panting for air like if she ran ten miles, her eyes wide open with her pupils small very small and, claws exposed along with her muscles tensed up from fear in thinking her daughter and friend were being killed. When she screamed awake she woke some lionesses around her looking at her with concern as she gets up and quickly walks out of the cave while still panting from the fear that overwhelmed her.

She walks towards the waterhole to get a drink to maybe get her mind off of it, as she was walking Nala heard sniffs and heavy breathing from where she and sleeping Simba are at as she looks to see her mother,

Nala:" mom?" she says to herself quietly as she gets up and quickly starts to follow. When Sarafina reached the waterhole she broke down crying from the fear that overwhelmed her. Ears are flat and eyes are closed looking down at the water while tears run down her face as she hears someone behind her. She doesn't bother to look not wanting whoever it is to see that she's crying,

"are you ok mom?" says a soft familiar voice. Sarafina looks behind her to see Nala with a voice of concern and face of worry; Nala sees the tears that run down her face.

Sarafina: "I'm fine honey just… a bad dream" she says sniffing then smiles as Nala leans in to hug her mother.

Nala: "what was it about?" she says still hugging her mother until they separate. She was about to tell her until they hear someone else approach from the same direction Nala came, they looked to see Sarabi.

Sarabi:" are you ok Sarafina?" she says with concern "the lionesses woke me and told me what happened" Sarabi sits to the other side of her friend.

Sarafina tells them her terrible dream from start to end in the best detail she could, Nala don't understand the names or the place she's talking about but Sarabi does from Sarafina telling her stories about her old pride. Sarabi puts a paw around Sarafina and gives her a friendly hug as Nala has a face of confusion.

Nala:" mom, who are they? The ones you mentioned who are they?" she says with a voice of unknowing. Sarafina and Sarabi separate from hugging as Sarafina looks at Nala forgetting that Nala knows nothing of her previous pride.

Sarafina sighs "I guess it's best to tell you rather then leaving you curious" Nala tilts her head in confusion.

Sarafina:" have you ever wonder who your father is?"

Nala: "occasionally but not a lot"

Sarafina:" well your father is in the pride I used to be in before joining this pride" Sarafina tells her everything about her old pride with Sarabi sitting next to the two.

Nala:" why did you do that?" she asks the first question,

Sarafina:" because he was my childhood sweetheart like Simba is to you, but since my so called friend was future queen she needed a future king and so taking him away from me, but even with that he still loved me more than her but by pride law he had too" she explained Nala nods looks at the ground understanding then looks at her

"why didn't you tell me this before?"

Sarafina:" because I was afraid that if I did you would make an attempt to find him and my old pride when I really want you here where it's more fair and safer" she says looking into the eyes of her daughter.

Nala:" mom, I wouldn't leave here for anything" she says taking a step closer to nuzzle her mother

"and even if I had too, to satisfy my curiosity I wouldn't be happy knowing my mother and my love Simba is not with me" she adds as Sarafina doesn't say anything but smiles when she says that. Nala then yawns exhaustedly,

Nala:" sorry mom, I'd love to talk more about this but I'm getting tired" she says as Sarabi yawns afterwards

Sarabi:" I'm heading to sleep also, are you sure you'll be ok?"

Sarafina nods: "yeah I'll be fine, I'm going to have a few minutes to have some fresh air before heading back" she says smiling

Nala:" ok, don't be afraid to wake us if you need anything" Nala says to her mother giving her one last nuzzle before starting to walk to where Simba would still be sleeping,

Sarabi:" good night Sarafina" she says to her friend smiling before starting to walk back to pride rock. Sarafina watches them leave for a few seconds until looking back into the her reflection in the water, a half of an hour goes by as Sarafina is still at the water hole laid on her stomach looking at the starts then hears something coming from the brush of wild savannah grass coming from the other side of the waterhole from where she's at. Sarafina looks over where the noise is coming from and gets up in case it's a threat, after a few short minutes the figure that made the noise finally reveals it's self as a male lion walks out to the moonlight.

Sarafina readied her claws as the lion spotted her. The lion stepped closer towards her, Sarafina is the first to speak

"who are you and what are you doing here?" as she says the lion becomes more identifiable, the lion has a thick fluffy brown mane and light tan fur with greenish eyes.

Lion: " I am from another pride left by my own decision and made as a rouge, but I am useless by myself" the lion says stepping closer then stops at a fair distance. Sarafina's ears perks when he spoke sounding familiar but she doesn't let it bother her for right now,

"and I wish to speak with the king or queen to these fine lands" he finishes Sarafina thinks for a moment.

Sarafina:" are you alone?"

Lion:" unfortunately I am"

Sarafina:" you shall follow me but do as I say"

Lion:" yes ma'am" the lion responds as Sarafina walks to pride rock with the lion following. When they got close to the steps of pride rock Sarafina told the lion to halt and as told the lion did. Sarafina walked up the steps of pride rock and into the cave to wake both Mufasa and Sarabi to tell them about the lion. Mufasa walks out of the cave with Sarabi and Sarafina following to meet the lion. The lion looks and sees the male lion of Mufasa with Sarabi and Sarafina behind Mufasa as the lion bows to Mufasa assuming he's the king.

Mufasa:" what is the reason for your appearance?" says the booming deep voice of Mufasa, Lion told him like what he told Sarafina.

Mufasa:" may I ask for your name first before I make a decision?"

Lion:" Chuki your highness" says the lion still bowed as the ears of Sarafina perk high hearing the name with her eyes widening in surprise.

End of part 12


	13. Chapter 13

Mufasa and Sarabi are aware of the name from Sarafina's stories as Mufasa looks back at Sarafina, Mufasa smiles and give Sarafina a wink hinting he's going to let him in with no trouble. Mufasa looks back at the lion still bowed and clears his throat,

Mufasa:" Chuki, your request to join has be accepted" the lion looks up at the king quickly surprised at how quickly they accepted him as he stands up from bowing .

Mufasa:" welcome to the pride" he says that as Sarabi walk up and sits next to Mufasa leaving Sarafina still shocked from the name she heard.

Sarabi:" hello Chuki, I'm Sarabi, Mufasa's mate and queen" she smiles friendly

Chuki greets with a bow "hello your highness, thank you both for accepting me and accepting me so easily, I'll do everything you command me to do, and even help the hunters with the skills I was taught if it's necessarily needed" he then lifts his head back up seeing the lioness behind the two. Sarafina finally snapped into reality and walks a step forward,

Sarabi:" speaking of hunters, I'd like you to meet one of our best hunters, Sarafina" both Mufasa and Sarabi step out of the way so they can meet.

Chuki didn't catch the name at first as he greets bowing about to speak before realizing the name as his closed eyes popped open and quickly looks back up at her with a surprised expression

Chuki:" Sarafina?" he says taking a step forward towards her making sure he's not dreaming as he gets tackled and pinned to the ground. Sarafina attacks him with nuzzles and licks Sarafina:" I've missed you so much Chuki" she says with a very wide smile, the widest her smile has ever been since the birth of Nala.

Mufasa and Sarabi both watch them with smiles, happy that they reunite with each other after so long as Sarabi nuzzles Mufasa with him nuzzling back before both slowly makes their way back to pride rock to go back to sleep.

Chuki: "I missed you more" he says as both have at least one or more tears of joy coming down from their eyes while nuzzling,

Sarafina:" how did you find me? Or the pride lands?" she says as they separate from nuzzle to look at each other with Sarafina still pinning Chuki,

Chuki: "I didn't intend to, after I left the pride I picked a direction and kept going"

Sarafina:" wait you left? What happened?"

Chuki sighs :" about a week or two ago is when I decided to leave Kuzimu has gone from fair sane to on the edge of insanity, making hunts a lot more strict and pushing the lionesses to the limit, ever since you were banished she started to become more and more insane, doing harsh punishments to the cubs when they did something wrong, for example when a cub gets in the way of Kuzimu she'll pick the cub up and toss them to the side without a care if they got hurt or not."

Chuki: "and every time when she gets caught by their mother, the mothers would confront her and when they do she attacks them almost killing the mother in front of the mother's already crying cub"

Sarafina:" do you try to stop her at all?"

Chuki:" I couldn't because it happens when I'm not near, and when the injured mother tells me what happened, I'd confront her but she'd threat to banish me and my sister Abby who didn't want to come with me, and soon after lionesses started to leave the pride on their own leaving about six left."

Sarafina:" did you leave on your own or by banishment?"

Chuki:" on my own, and like I said before I begged for Abby to come with me but she refused so I told her where I was going and to not stop going at the direction if she ever decided it's best to leave."

Sarafina:" wow, I'm sorry that I wasn't there to…"

Chuki:" no need to be sorry; it was probably best thing to do anyways, even all odds finding a better, friendlier, better everything pride then the other pride." He nuzzles her with her nuzzling back,

Chuki:" so where is your cub?" he says smiling remembering she was pregnant,

Sarafina giggles: "if you mean our cub then she's not a cub no more" Chuki didn't get it at first. Sarafina gets off of Chuki

Sarafina:" I'll show you her, she might be sleeping though" Sarafina says walking where Nala would be with Chuki following close behind.

They walk up a tall hill and looks down below them to see Nala and Simba. Simba on his back asleep with Nala on top of him with her head laid on his upper torso near his furry red neck also asleep,

Sarafina:" down there, is our daughter Nala" she says as Chuki looks.

Chuki:" wow, she looks so much like you cute and beautiful" he says smiling,

Sarafina:" and you probably won't believe this one, the male she's on top of is the son of Mufasa and Sarabi Simba, future king, she and him are betrothed which means our daughter is going to be the next queen of the pride lands" Chuki is speechless hearing the info.

Chuki:" that... I-… wow," he then smiles a bit wider with the sight of proud on his smile but then slightly fades,

Chuki:" I should of followed you, to be with you and be there for her birth instead of being with a terror, I'm so sorry for everything that I didn't do" he says looking down at the ground with his eyes closed

Sarafina puts her snout under his chin and nuzzles him making him lift his head little while he nuzzles back

Sarafina: "it's all alright you didn't know what all was going to happen, all that should matter is that you're here now and our daughter is going to finally meet her father."

Chuki sighs and smiles at her "you still know how to make me smile, I missed that so much" he says looking at her as she smiles back. Sarafina flats her ears then pins Chuki to the ground again,

Sarafina:" and you still know how to steal my heart" she giggles lying down on his torso similar to what Nala is doing on Simba.

Chuki:" I love you" he smiles

Sarafina:" I love you too" she smiles back before both moves their muzzles closer to each other and make contact locking them for a loving kiss, the first kiss since they're still in the other pride.

They try to make the kiss last but they separate to breathe as they lay look into each others eyes with Sarafina's head laid on his torso and his looking down at her with their noses touching.

Chuki:" I can't say how much I've missed you" he says nuzzling her snout,

Sarafina:" and I can't say how much I love you" she purrs then licking his snout, then leaned closer to lock muzzles again. After a few more minutes of loving on each other, they drift off to sleep from where they lay with Chuki on his back with Sarafina on his torso.

The next morning, the sun starts to rise as Simba wakes opening his eyes seeing his lover Nala still on him and still asleep. He smiles seeing her so close to him, so close that he could easily kiss her in which he does couldn't resist on missing the opportunity as he lifts his head closer and gently licks her cheek accidentally waking her in the process. When Simba seen her moved he quickly laid his head back down and closes his eyes pretending to still be asleep, Nala opens her eyes then yawns to find Simba still like he was when they slept.

Nala raised an eyebrow looking at Simba while smiling knowing she felt Simba's tongue as she decides wait and see if he peek an eye open. Simba waits as long as he can to make sure he fools Nala but he doesn't know whether she's awake or not, so he slowly opens his eye to find blue eyes looking right into his chocolate brown eyes.

Nala:" I knew you were awake" she chuckles as she returns the lick to his cheek while he opens both eyes knowing his defeat but don't care if as he gives another lick to her cheek before Nala gets off of him to stretch. Simba sits up and watches his lover stretch, Nala notices

Nala:" what?" she giggles standing back straight after stretching

Simba:" you look so beautiful doing that" he smiles,

Nala:" you're so sweet" she says nuzzling him.

They separate from nuzzling and start to walk back to pride rock to see if anyone is awake to tell them about the proposal Simba made the previous night. While they were walking something caught Nala's eye making her stop and shortly Simba stopped to see why Nala stopped as he looks at the direction Nala is looking at and sees Sarafina sleeping on top of a lion they've never seen before.

Nala:" who's she on top of?" she whispers

Simba:" I don't know" he whispers back,

Nala:" should I wake her and ask her?" she whispers again unsure on what to do,

Simba:" I'd say wait until she wakes up" he whispers back as he slowly starts to walk to pride rock with Nala following shortly after a few more seconds of looking.

As they approach pride rock they walk by some lionesses that were climbing down from pride rock and saying 'good morning' to them as they walk by. Simba and Nala climb the step like rocks of pride rock and about to enter the cave before meeting Tina heading out,

Tina:" where were you two?" she says with an eye brow raised while smiling

Nala:" just star gazing" Tina: " star gazing? I heard star gazing is very relaxing"

Simba:" it was and is, and this one was… (Looks and smiles at Nala) special"

Tina:" why was it so special?" Nala smiled a little wider and flatten her ears looking at Simba, and then looked at Tina

Nala:" Simba proposed to me to be his mate" she says then nuzzling Simba.

Tina smiling face turned into a very wide smile and proud lioness, even though she's not their parent or related to them but since she's been there for them almost all their lives they look at her like an aunt or she looks at them like if they're her niece and nephew.

Tina:" you don't know how much this makes my heart warm and how proud I am of both of you" she says as Sarabi approaches from inside the cave.

Sarabi:" why are you so proud?" she asks giggling then stands next to her,

Tina:" Simba proposed" she says happily

Sarabi gasps in excitement "really?" she asks looking at the two

Simba:" it's true" he smiles while Nala nuzzles him.

Sarabi:" such wonderful news, just wait until your mother hears about this Nala" she says very happily.

Nala remembers about her mother sleeping on a lion that she's never seen before,

Nala:" Sarabi? Who's that lion that's with my mom?" Sarabi was about to answer but sees Sarafina with Chuki approaching,

Sarabi:" why don't you ask her yourself" she says pointing her head behind them while she says that as both Simba and Nala look behind to see Sarafina climb up to pride rock while giggling to what Chuki said to her before climbing the steps. The couple stop when they see the four sitting at the entry way of the cave,

Sarafina:" good morning everyone" she says in a very good mood, which most days she is but not as good as she is now.

Nala:" mom, whose this?" referring to Chuki Sarafina almost forgot that she don't know who he is.

Sarafina:" Nala, I'd like you to meet Chuki, your father" Chuki doesn't say anything but just smiles waiting on her reaction, Nala takes a step forward a little confused

Nala:" father?" she says to her mother making sure she heard right. Sarafina nods yes as Nala looks from her mother to her father with a face of surprise,

Chuki:" hello Nala, you look just like your mother" he says smiling as Nala takes another step and nuzzles her father as he nuzzles back like a father and daughter would do. Simba, Sarabi, Tina and Sarafina all with smiles seeing Nala meet her father for the first time, they separate

Nala:" where have you been all my life?" Chuki slightly frowns knowing it's true that he's never been there for her birth and throughout her cubhood

Chuki:" in your mother's old pride, I couldn't leave because of my sister or your aunt still there, didn't know what the queen would do to her if I left when your mother was banished, I'm sure your mother told you why right?" Nala nods yes.

Chuki:" good" he smiles again

Chuki:" have you started hunting yet?" he says laying down out of the way of the steps and cave entrance with his head still up along with Nala doing the same as Sarabi and Tina left to get a drink at the water hole while Simba lays behind Nala, and Sarafina still sitting up next to the two

Nala:" yes I have" she smiles

Chuki:" and how did that go?" Nala didn't answer at first instead looks at where her wounds were located which now is covered with new grown fur. Chuki took the pause as an answer

Chuki:" it didn't go well did it?" he says frowning a bit

Nala looked back at him "no it went fine I got my first kill"

Chuki smiled again: "outstanding, your mother also got her first kill on her first go" he says looking at Sarafina for a second seeing she talking with Simba behind Nala then looked back at Nala.

Chuki:" so what did you get?"

Nala:" a Cape buffalo" Chuki face turned surprised then slowly turns back into a proud smile

Chuki:" wow! Did your mother tell you what they do to lions and lionesses?"

Nala:" yes and unfortunately I felt what she meant"

Chuki:" what do you mean?" Nala told him from her pouncing on it to getting stabbed by the horns.

Chuki:" thank goodness, not a lot of lionesses can get away from that and not have anything life threatening." As he got done speaking they hear Sarafina's gasp of excitement.

They turn to see Sarafina looking and talking with Simba very happy about something,

Chuki:" is everything ok?" he asks giggling as Sarafina and Simba look at them just realizing they're looking at them.

Sarafina:" oh nothing just that our daughter got proposed last night" Nala smiles as Chuki smiles wider,

Chuki:" so does that mean when Mufasa and Sarabi choose to step down they'll take the throne?"

Simba:" that's correct" he answered happily as Nala scoots over to Simba and nuzzles him.

Several hours go by as the sun reaches mid day, Chuki left with Mufasa to help patrol which is part of his work since all lions and lionesses have to do their fair share of work for the pride but not only because of that but so Mufasa can talk with him, perhaps become good friends and get to know him from what he says rather than a story, while some of the lionesses are getting ready to hunt which this time it's Sarabi and Tina's turn to hunt. Sarabi, Tina and the rest of the hunting party started to make their way towards the savannah while Sarafina takes a snooze under some trees near pride rock and Simba and Nala lay next to each other under some trees near the water hole.

Mufasa walks the path he always takes showing Chuki who is next to him the way to go and what to look out for like hyenas, rouge lions or anything in relativity, since he's new to the lands.

Mufasa:" and don't be afraid to take your time on patrolling, you could miss something when you're going fast and also it can be refreshing depending on the weather of course with the cool breeze blowing in your mane but don't get too comfy because it could bring your guard down on accident" he says to him

Chuki:" ok, I understand" he says still walking with Mufasa.

Mufasa:" so, how long did you known Sarafina?" he asks with a friendly tone,

Chuki:" ever since we opened our eyes as cubs, our mothers were the best of friends and I would always play and chat with her."

Mufasa:" so where did this Kuzimu lioness come from?"

Chuki: "her parents were the former king and queens of the pride and since I was the only male cub they have me betrothed to her, and since we were betrothed I was forced to spin more time with her when I really wanted to be with Sarafina, but even though I was forced, me and Sarafina would find a way to have sometime to ourselves if we were far enough from the pride with no one than our mothers knowing , I didn't even loved Kuzimu I just had to say love you because of the tradition and to keep any possible threats from pointed at my sister".

Mufasa:" did her and your mothers liked the betrothed idea?"

Chuki:" of course they didn't but they couldn't do anything about it, the king and queen ruled with an iron fist which means everything was strict from the betrothed tradition to hunting so even if they tried to reason they would get a instant 'no' and if argue you would be thrown out of the pride" he says as both have to make a curve left turn but they keep talking while looking around.

Mufasa looked back at him:" how much time did you and Sarafina have together?"

Chuki:" not enough, mostly depended on Kuzimu and what she was doing like hunting, or something, I mean she and Sarafina were best friends but Kuzimu wouldn't give us any space to just chat. But every second with Sarafina was just enough to build our relationship from just chatting to an accidental kiss turning into countless more" he says smiling at the memories.

Mufasa:" sounded like life was tough; Sarafina told us many stories about it from her point of view."

Chuki:" what all did she say?" Mufasa summed it all up but told him everything anyway

Chuki nods:" yeah that pretty much sums up my point of view also, (Chuki sighs) I still can't believe my luck on finding Sarafina again and see the cub I never seen born, alive and healthy, and with more news her becoming mates with the prince"

Mufasa smiles at the fact:" you can thank Sarabi, if it wouldn't for her Sarafina would have been somewhere else" Chuki looks at him confused on what he meant

Chuki:" what do you mean?" Mufasa told him as Chuki smiles slightly.

Chuki:" all I got to say is thank you, if you still didn't let her in everything would have been different, very different" he says gratefully

Mufasa:" like I said don't thank me thank Sarabi" he chuckles an hour goes by as they reach the waterhole facing pride rock which is the end of the patrol.

Mufasa:" did you memorize where to go?" he asks as they sit at the edge of the waterhole

Chuki nods:" yes I have, I'll do another patrol before sun down"

Mufasa:" perfect, but be sure to not go at night because at night your vision is limited and you can't see who or what is around and if it's a threat you won't know until it's too late" Chuki nods understanding. Mufasa looks around the land and sees the hunting party returning to pride rock in the distance,

Mufasa:" looks like the hunting party returned", Chuki licks his lips

Chuki:" I haven't eaten in weeks" he says looking at his not bony but skinny stomach, Mufasa seen how skinny he is,

Mufasa:" I deeply apologize that we forgot to give you food when you came"

Chuki:" don't worry about it, I understood that I came during the night anyway" he says as both start to walk back to pride rock.

End of part 13


	14. Chapter 14

Mufasa:" I wonder what they brought this time" he wonders

Chuki:" I bet its zebra"

Mufasa:" I bet antelope" he giggles.

Chuki:" I imagine it's fun for you to guess what they bring since every day it's something different" he says looking at him then back forward

Mufasa:" It is fun but the lionesses always seem to surprise me with something I never think of, and whatever they bring it's always tasty" he says as they walk up the steps of pride rock to find the hunting party setting down three good sized Gazelles.

Once they set the killed animals down they look to see the king arriving as they gain way to let him get the first take on one of the gazelles as he takes a thigh. He move out of the way to let Chuki get a piece, the lionesses understand that he haven't eaten anything so they wait patiently for him to get a piece as he gets a thigh for Sarafina and digs for a rib filled with meat for him . Mufasa walks to the entry of the cave and lies down out of the way nearest to the wall and starts eating while Chuki looks around for Sarafina while carrying the food with his mouth. Tina with a thigh notices him looking around and by assuming looking for Sarafina, Tina walks next to him and sets her thigh down to speak Tina:" you looking for Sarafina?" she asks.

Chuki looks at her and nods yes,

Tina:" I'll lead you to her" she says friendly as she picks up her gazelle thigh and leads Chuki down the steps of pride rock and takes a left from the steps, seeing the trees Chuki sees Sarafina snoozing under the trees. Tina stops while Chuki walks past her letting him go to Sarafina on his own so they can be alone as Tina watches for second before walking back to pride rock. Chuki walks up a sight hill before reaching the trees that Sarafina lies under. Chuki sets the food down near but away from Sarafina so that way she don't hit them and get blood on her fur when she sits up.

Chuki turns and moves closer to Sarafina then gives a lick to her cheek waking shortly after it. Sarafina open her eyes feeling the moist tongue go across her cheek and looks to see Chuki with his face so close to hers. She smiles and gives a lick back to his nose,

Sarafina:" hello there handsome" she says in a soft sweet voice with him nuzzling her.

Chuki:" I brought you food" he says as Sarafina looks and see the gazelle meat, Sarafina licks her lips

Sarafina:" thank you my lover" she smiles as she sits up.

Chuki goes over and picks up the thigh then gives it to her. Sarafina takes a bite of it while Chuki gets his ribs and lays across from her close but far enough to have room to eat.

Sarafina:" how was the patrol with Mufasa?" she says then taking another bite,

Chuki swallows his mouthful :" it was nice, he told me everything that's needed to be known, and before sun down I'll make a quick last patrol" he says happily

Sarafina:" good, and after you get done meet me here so we can spend some time together" she says looking at him with a loving look

Chuki:" you bet I will, so how was here for you?" he says then ripping a piece of meat off the gazelle rib

Sarafina shrugs her shoulders "not much that I know of I've been snoozing here for a few hours" Chuki swallows

Chuki:" and you looked cute and beautiful snoozing"

Sarafina smiles:" you're so sweet" she chuckles.

Several hours go by as the couple finished with their food and tossed the remaining bones to the grass away from them. Sarafina lays back down on her side as Chuki lays down next to her where they're laying face to face with their paws wrapped around each other so they can get as close as they can get. Their tails spiral wraps each others tail trying to get tangled with each other as they then lock muzzles for a kiss; they lock muzzles for a few minutes before separating from kissing to lay their heads down where they're nose to nose as they start to drift to sleep for a snooze.

Meanwhile Simba and Nala also both finished with their food of thighs they toss the bones into the grass away from them, as they lay in the shady trees next to the water hole with the sun shining through the separated leaves on the trees making light spots in the tree's shadow. Nala looks up at a tree to see a blue bird at its nest feeding her babies, as one of the baby's jumps and flap its wings attempting to fly. The baby manages to stay in the air as it tries to fly off but the mother bird stops it from going any further and escorts it back to its nest.

Nala smiles while watching it happen then looks forward towards the further land of the savannah seeing the herd, and other animals do what they do in peace with Simba laying close next to her.

Simba:" sure is a nice day" he says breaking the peaceful silence,

Nala:" yeah it is" she says in a calm relaxed tone as she then looks at Simba with a smile, Simba looks back also with a smile and nuzzles each other.

Nala:" I love you Simba" she says while nuzzling

Simba:"I love you more Nala" Nala chuckles

Nala:" you don't love me more" she teases

Simba:" if I didn't I wouldn't of said it and I'll say it again, I love you more" he smiles.

Nala:" hmm… I don't think I heard it" she teases again with a smile and an eyebrow raised to add to the tease,

Simba:" I love you to the moon and back, I love you even beyond death, I love you forever, I love you more than most, I love you more than anything else"

Nala:" prove it" she teases with teasing mixed with loving eyes along with a wide smile. Simba didn't speak as he leans and kisses Nala locking muzzles with eyes closed, while locking muzzles he softly pins Nala to the ground as he spiral wraps her tail with his tail trying to get as tangled with each other as they can. Simba rotates his muzzle to where both can breathe through their nose and extend the kiss for a longer while if they wanted to. Simba pulled from kissing leaving Nala amazed at how long it lasted,

Nala:" wow Simba, that one was a good and long one" she says with slight surprise tone.

Few more minutes go by as the sky slowly turns a yellowish orange meaning the sun is setting and night is almost upon them. Simba and Nala moved to their favorite spot of the side of the hill that leads down to a cliff near pride rock so that way they can see the night sky. While they lay Nala has Simba pinned to the ground with her laying on him where Nala has her head laid on his upper torso with his soft red mane underneath her head. They nuzzle each other,

Nala:" Simba?" she calls

Simba:" yes beautiful?" he answers with a smile

Nala:" can you tell me how much you love me again? I'll do the same for you" she says looking at him with her blue loving eyes sparkling from the half moon shining down reflecting off her eyes.

Simba:" I love you to the moon and back, I love you more than anything there is on this Earth, I love you more than the sun, moon, night, day, I love you at anytime at any place, any situation even if it means life and death, I love you so much that I would push you out of danger and have whatever danger get me a-" he gets interrupted by a kiss to his muzzle

Nala:" that's too far" she gives a slight chuckle.

Simba:" but it's true that I will"

Nala:" remember what I said before?" she says with a face of slight of fear Simba didn't answer

Nala:" if something would of happened to you, if you… died, I wouldn't know what to do, I just woul- " she frowns with tears building from fear while getting interrupted by Simba nuzzling her

"don't worry about it, besides I'll keep my distance when I know your safe" he smiles.

Nala looked at him smiling at her; she couldn't help but smile back. Simba clears his throat in pretend

Simba:" I think someone needs to tell someone how much she loves someone" he teases turning his head while looking at her in the corner of his eye, Nala giggles knowing what he meant

Nala:" well that someone is going to" she teases back as Simba turns his head back looking at her. Nala gives him a lick to his upper lick,

Nala:" I love you more than what words can explain; I love you more than birds love each other, I need you like the ocean needs the moon, I need you like plants need pollen, your important to me like the sun is important to everything on Earth, you're my second my life, my lover, my king, my best friend, my everything and I don't know how much more that I can say that I love you ." Simba then stops her with a kiss to her muzzle locking muzzles while doing so. Nala didn't expect it but let it happen as she closes her eyes during the kiss

While that was happening Chuki has already returned from the patrol and has already gotten tangled up with Sarafina like they were before Chuki had to leave except Sarafina has Chuki pinned to the ground just like Nala did to Simba and again the same thing with Nala, Sarafina lies down on top of Chuki. Sarafina gives Chuki a lick to his cheek with Chuki giving a lick back to her cheek,

Sarafina:" you don't know how much I've missed you" she says with her head laid under his chin with his mane underneath as she nuzzles digging into his mane a little,

Chuki:" and you don't know how much I wanted to be with you, if it weren't for Abby I would have been here"

Sarafina:" I fully understand, you didn't want anything to happen to her, I just hope she's ok back over there"

Chuki smile slightly faded "me too" he says then giving Sarafina a nuzzle.

Sarafina give him a lick to his cheek,

Sarafina:" I love you"

Chuki:" I don't believe you" he teases giving her teasing eyes which is his upper eye lids go half way down his eyes. Sarafina looks at him with a face of confusion not catching the tease at first until seeing his teasing eyes, Sarafina sighs in relief that he's only teasing then returns the teasing eyes with loving eyes which is similar to Nala's but Sarafina's are slightly more open.

Sarafina:" how about now?" she says then licking his mane filled neck making him shiver a little,

Chuki:"… meh" he says as Sarafina moves higher licking his chin,

Sarafina pauses:" now?" Chuki actually likes it when she grooms him but he can't stop teasing now

Chuki:" I don't know" he says even though he's purring and Sarafina can hear and feel it but plays along anyway.

Sarafina moves up to his nose, snout, and cheek going back and forth from each part

Sarafina:"hmm..?" she hums with question,

Chuki:" not quite" he says then getting a muzzle locking with his with a big surprise feeling her tongue exploring the inside of his muzzle. They separate with the surprised expression still on his face with his muzzle still open like if he's still kissing Sarafina,

Sarafina:" how was that?" she giggles with loving eyes still locked at his greenish eyes. Chuki finally snaps from his surprise with a smile Chuki:" I believe you now" he giggles with her giggling also, Sarafina lean in to give him another kiss doing the same thing she did having her tongue explore the inside of his muzzle, feeling his teeth, cheek wall, tongue, anything that she can reach as Chuki decides to explore her muzzle with his tongue doing the same thing she is but when he did both tongue made contact as they do a mini battle trying to get past the other.

Some lions and lionesses wouldn't want to do something like this thinking it's gross but to others it's normal because it just shows how much one loves for another. Meanwhile Simba and Nala given each other another long kiss with their muzzles locked together before separating to nuzzle each other

Simba:" if I'm correct, I think tomorrow is our announced marriage" he still nuzzles her,

Nala:" I can't wait" she says licking his cheek before yawning and laying her head down on the mane that covers his throat providing a soft cushion for her head.

Simba:" good night my beautiful love" he says whispering in her ear that's closest to his muzzle then gently nuzzling her as she nuzzles back

Nala:" good night to you too my handsome love" she says before laying her head down with Simba doing the same and drifts to sleep, while Sarafina and Chuki do the same where they're at.

End of pat 14


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Simba opens his eyes to his lovely future queen still lying on top of him still asleep; Simba looks and admires her, seeing her calmly breathe, feeling her breath on his neck which is covered by his mane.

Simba smiles as he just watches and waits for her to wake up on her own not wanting to wake her when she's not ready to. Simba looks at Nala's two front legs on both sides on the ground to prevent her from rolling off of him as Simba gives one of her legs a gentle lick, and he looks to make sure she don't wake up but unfortunately she felt the lick and woke opening her eye to see Simba looking right at her with a smile. Nala yawns then smiles back,

Simba:" sorry to wake you" he says nuzzling her leg that he was licking

Nala:" I was about to wake up on my own anyways" she says moving her head closer to his to nuzzle him, Simba nuzzles back

Simba:" today's the day" he says referring the day their announced as mates, even though they're betrothed and regardless on announcement or not they would automatically become mates when they reach adulthood but if there's an announcement before adulthood which they are about to become adults then they become mates sooner.

Nala:" I'm excited" she says nuzzling him again,

Simba:" me too, I'm very lucky to become mates with the most beautiful lioness in all of the pridelands" he says smiling at her making her smile wider hearing such loving words.

Nala:" and I'm lucky to become mates with the sweetest, bravest, powerful and most handsome lion in all of Africa" she says returning a loving complement back while being licked in the cheek by Simba,

Simba:" I love you"

Nala:" I love you too" they both say before laying their heads down to snooze for a little bit before the ceremony whenever today it might be.

Meanwhile Sarafina and Chuki both were already on their way to pride rock to not miss the ceremony as they meet Mufasa coming down the steps of pride rock.

Sarafina:" good morning Mufasa" she says friendly, Mufasa looks and sees them approach while smiling friendly

Mufasa:" good morning you two"

Chuki:" when will the ceremony start?" he asks

Mufasa:" it will begin a midday that way everyone can be awake around that time" he says as Simba and Nala approaches them behind Sarafina and Chuki while nuzzling each other.

Simba is the first to see his father and soon to be mother in law and father in law in front of them,

Simba:" morning father, Sarafina, Chuki" he says with a happy tone

Nala:" morning everyone" she says also in a happy tone.

Chuki:" you two prepared for the ceremony?" both opened their mouths at the same time about to speak but both stop noticing each other, they giggle with Nala blushing a bit

Nala:" you first"she smiles

Simba:" no you, I interrupted you" he says smiling back, Nala gave him a quick nuzzle before answering her father

Nala:" to be honest, the ceremony part I seem to be nervous about but the mate announcement is what I can't wait for" she says looking at Simba lovingly.

Mufasa:" the ceremony starts at midday so be sure to be here before than so you two can beat the animals here" he smiles

Simba:"sounds good" he says smiling to his father.

The couple turned to go towards the waterhole but Chuki calls for them as they turn around to see what he needs.

Chuki:" Simba, care to walk with me if Nala don't mind" Simba looks over to Nala

Nala:" I don't mind" she responds looking at both her father and lover Simba,

Simba:" I'll be back" he says to her before looking at Chuki

Simba:"sure" he tells him as Chuki looks at Nala and gives her a smile and a wink as Nala gives her father a quick nuzzle before both start to walk down the path where Chuki and Mufasa patrol on,

Simba:" so what were you wanting?" he asks

Chuki:" nothing, I just thought maybe we can get to know each other since you and my daughter are becoming mates" he smiles friendly while walking.

Chuki:" so, how long have you known Nala?"

Simba:" as long as I can remember, if I remember correctly the first time I've saw her was the first time I opened my eyes, she was looking over my mother's paws and my mom opened her paws to let her have a better look" he smiles at the memory Chuki smiles also just imagining his daughter at the youngest age.

Chuki:" if only I was there to see you two at that young of an age" he frowns

Simba looks at him "why weren't you? if you don't mind me asking" he asks unknowing much about the story Chuki tells him about Sarafina and his old pride, his sister and the reason for him and Sarafina's leave.

Simba looks at the ground a little surprised at what Chuki just told him,

Simba:" wow, I had no idea " he says

Chuki:" you don't have to worry about it, you were young and gladly far away from there… anyway you two were great friends?" he says referring to Nala and him changing the subject for something more happy.

Simba:" yes we were best of friends we ever could be, we played with each other, we went everywhere with each other, we did everything that was possible. We did have a small conflict causing our friendship to end only for a day but we got back together and never end it since"

Chuki:" so what was the conflict about?" he asks curiously.

Simba told him from the frog to the bloodshot eyes,

Chuki just giggles: "I'm glad you two sorted it out, and glad you didn't hurt her too much" he says and teases.

Simba:" I didn't know and I never mean to be a cause of pain for her"

Chuki:" I know, I know you never mean for it to happen and I'm sure she knows also"

Simba: "after I apologized and explained she did" Chuki chuckled.

Chuki:" well above it all she loves you, as it seems obvious" he smiles "I just wonder if she loves me as much as Sarafina" he frowns worrying that Nala don't love him as a father,

Simba looks at him: "I'm sure she does, she only met you yesterday so just a couple of talks similar to this one then she'll love you as a father" the little sentence was enough to build Chuki's confidence as Simba looks back ahead.

Chuki:" thanks Simba… or uh son" he chuckles accepting Simba as his son in law as Simba looks at him and smiles. Several minutes go by as they return to pride rock, with Sarafina lying with Sarabi, Tina and Nala under the usual trees they almost always go to, seeing the two males return.

Sarafina:" so how was the walk?" she asks first

Chuki:" very good, we just had a talk to get to know each other better" he smiles,

Nala:" that's good" she says as Simba lays next to her with Chuki goes and lies next to Sarafina.

Sarabi:" what all did you two talk about?" she asks smiling

Simba:" basically our pasts, like him at the other pride and how I met Nala and so on and so forth" Chuki nods implying that it's true as Sarafina gives him a lick to his cheek with him returning it with a lick to her forehead then a nuzzle.

Chuki:" yeah and told a story about there being a conflict in both Simba and Nala's friendship?" he asks

Nala:" yeah… (looks at Simba playfully then back at her father) it was painful to feel when he did it but was more painful to see him so down and depressed I just couldn't let him go on like that" she nuzzles Simba.

Simba sighs:" I never knew that I-"he says with his eyes closed while nuzzling back.

Nala:" I know and I understand sweetheart" she nuzzles him while the four lions that lie in front and next to them all have faces of smiles seeing them love on each other. Several hours go by as the sun reaches midday where the ceremony is supposed to start as Mufasa roars on the tip of the slanted rock to call for the commoners as they hear his mighty loud roar and slowly make their way to pride rock to see why the king calls. Inside pride rock Nala is getting her fur groomed by her mother cleaning it by licking her fur from loose fur or dirt to make it slightly more shiny and soft while Simba waits outside the entrance on the side of pride rock which is similar to the side Scar likes to hangout at but the sun shines into it better as he waits for his mother to come get him when it's time for him to see Nala as she wants her groomed fur to be a surprise for Simba. Simba waits with Chuki and Tina who both have proud and excited faces

Chuki:" you nervous?" He asks

Simba:" hmmm butterflies for the ceremony yes but after it not so much".

Tina:" I'd never thought the day would come that the tiny cubs of Simba and Nala that I've seen literally ran into each other both grown into well matured and ready to be labeled as mates" she smiles

Simba smiled back:" and maybe in later days you'll see our cubs do the same thing" he jokes

Tina:" now don't make me think that, you'll make me feel old" she giggles with Simba and Chuki giggling with her

Simba:" don't worry aunt Tina your still young in our eyes" he gives Tina a hug

Tina:" thanks Simba" she hugs back.

Shortly after they hugged Sarabi approaches behind Tina

Sarabi:" time to see your mate Simba" she tells him while smiling

Simba:" thanks mom" he says giving her a nuzzle and a hug when walking by with Tina and Chuki walking behind him. Outside the entrance of pride rock Nala waits for Simba as she sees him approach with a face of amazement, seeing Nala's clean, soft looking, shiny, and slightly lighter fur with her blue eyes shining from the sun.

Simba:" wow" he says stopping in front of her as Sarabi and Tina sits out of the way while Chuki stands several steps to Simba's left seeing his daughter while smiling proudly,

Simba:" you look stunning" he says making Nala flat her ears when she heard the complement making her feel flattered.

Nala:" you loving what you see?" she says standing up and walking in a small circle to give Simba a full look at her fur

Simba:" you bet I do, you look so gorgeous and beautiful and words just can't describe enough on how amazing you look, I can't wait to be mates with you" he smiles

Nala:" thank you, my handsome future king" she smiles back while walking closer to sit close to him as they nuzzle.

Simba:" wow your fur is so soft like I'm nuzzling a cloud" he lovingly compliments while Nala smiles wider

Nala:" I'm glad you love it" she says while nuzzling as they separate when they hear rattling.

They look to see where the rattling is coming from and behind Nala at the top step of pride rock's steps is an old baboon with weird face markings with a walking stick and fruit at the very tip of it; the baboon looks at the two and walks towards them.

Sarabi:" hello Rafiki" she says walking from behind Simba greeting the baboon with Sarafina and Tina following to greet their good friend,

Rafiki:" hello Sarabi, Sarafina, Tina" he greets back giving each a friendly hug, both Simba, Nala and Chuki both have their eyebrows raised not knowing the baboon. Rafiki looks over at Simba and Nala,

Rafiki:" Simba, Nala, my how much you've grown since the last I've seen you two" he says smiling

Simba:" uh I'm sorry who are you?" he smiles with confusion

Rafiki:" you don't remember me? Oh I guess you wouldn't since you were so little, I'm Rafiki great good friends with your father, mother, Sarafina and the rest of the lionesses of the pridelands" he smiles.

Nala:" good to meet you after some years" she smiles as Chuki walks up from behind to meet the baboon. Rafiki looks over at the unfamiliar lion

Rafiki:" and who are you?" he asks friendly

Chuki:" I'm Chuki, Sarafina's mate and Nala's father" he smiles

Rafiki:" ah, Sarafina picked a good lion and you picked a good lioness to make a strong and beautiful daughter" he wisely says with a smile

Chuki:" thank you Rafiki" he responds smiling.

After they're done speaking they hear Mufasa talking to the animals below and talking loud so that everyone can hear with his booming and powerful voice letting them know why he calls. They all stop talking to hear his speech

Mufasa:" I call you today for a special event and special occasion"he says to them "as you know my son Simba, future king, he has proposed to his lover Nala to be his mate" he says as some animals prematurely cheers but quickly stops knowing he's not done.

Mufasa:" and today a ceremony for them to officially label them as mates where they tell each other how they feel for one another, and after that my good friend will do what he does and rattle his stick over their heads to officially label them as mates, where they will be with each other as lovers forever and when my queen and I decide to step down them both will take the thrown immediately after" he tells them.

The animals wait to make sure he's done with his speech and when it seems he's done the animals cheer, stomp, making a lot of noise similar to what they did at Simba's presentation when he was a newborn. Sarabi told Simba and Nala what they'd be doing and was told that they don't have to tell the animals on how they feel about each other as long they tell each other. Mufasa looks down the slanted rock at Simba and Nala giving them a hint that it's time to come up as they start to climb the rock with Rafiki right behind them.

Mufasa walked down from the tip of pride rock and meets them on the way down,

Mufasa:" I'm proud of both of you" he says to them then nuzzles both with them nuzzling back. Mufasa then steps out of the way for them to continue walking up as Rafiki stops to give his old great friend Mufasa a hug with Mufasa hugging back before he continues to walk with his staff in hand. Simba and Nala makes it to the tip of the slanted rock and looks down at the animals seeing them cheer, stomp and everything else, then looks at each other as they nuzzle.

They see Rafiki approaching behind them so they turn around so he won't have to stand near the edge and they walk several meters away from the edge.

Rafiki:" go ahead tell each other" he says smiling, both look at each other

Simba:" lionesses first" he smiles.

Nala:" Simba, you're the greatest friend I could ever ask for, and you and you're heart is as sweet as honey, you have a mane like a cloud that makes you look so proud and handsome, if I was asked if I would like to pick a different lion to love I would strongly say no, you are my king, my lover, my best friend, my everything and most importantly my mate and my life, I love you I could say it a million times but words can't explain how much I love you" she smiles then giving him a couple of licks to his cheek.

Rafiki and Nala looks at Simba letting him have his turn to speak, Simba looks at Nala speechless and catching Nala by surprise he stands up and pins Nala to the ground like if they were playing the pin game again. Nala with her eyes widen and mouth slightly open in a surprise expression,

Simba:" like you said words can't tell how much I love you, but action can" he says then leaning down to lock muzzles with Nala for a kiss as Nala closes her eyes letting him kiss her with her kissing back. Rafiki just watches the two smiling while as Mufasa, Sarabi, Sarafina, Chuki, Tina and the rest of the lionesses all watch with smiles also.

Rafiki rattles his staff over the two, they stop kissing thinking Rafiki is trying to get their attention. Simba and Nala look to see that he's actually not trying to get their attention instead he rattles his staff over the two to declare that they're now mates. Rafiki then bows to them as Simba and Nala realizes what he did as they smile and look at each other knowing they're officially mates. The animals realized also and started to stomp and make noise happy for them, Simba and Nala lock muzzles one more time before getting up to walk down the slanted rock with Rafiki already down where their parents are.

End of part 15


	16. Chapter 16

Several hours go by as the sun starts to set with the commoners have all left along with Rafiki going back to his tree with a promise that he'll come visit more often while the newly labeled mates are already at their favorite spot looking at the stars that are slowly starting to appear in the slowly darkening sky. Simba and Nala lay on their backs close to each other looking at the stars while giving each other nuzzles after a short while,

Nala:" I'm so glad we're finally mates" she nuzzles

Simba:" you took the words out of my mind, now I don't have to worry about another lion coming in and taking you away from me"

Nala:" don't ever think that, I will never choose another lion over you, your too sweet, and too loving for me to do that" she purrs while nuzzling Simba.

Simba sighs in satisfaction

Simba:" I love you… (Nuzzles her) so much"

Nala nuzzles back: "I love you too" she responds before falling asleep with her head underneath Simba's chin, with Simba following shortly to sleep. Meanwhile on top of a higher hill near pride rock is another couple looking at the stars doing the same thing they're doing laid on their backs next to each other closely. Sarafina licks Chuki on the cheek as he licks her back on the cheek also,

Sarafina:" our daughter couldn't be any happier"she smiles

Chuki:" if she was any happier she'll set a new limit for it" he giggles

Sarafina:" she's probably happier to see her father see his daughter being labeled as mates with a loving lion like Simba" she smiles.

Chuki:" I still regret not going with you" he frowns a bit

Sarafina:" Chuki, all that should matter is that you're here now, being known as her father and she loves you knowing you're here for the remaining of her still young life" she says giving him a nuzzle. Chuki nuzzles back

Chuki:" even after a year or two you still know how to make me happy, but I don't think she loves me at all…" he admits says looking at the stars frowning letting the thought sink in

Sarafina:" she does, have a walk with her and talk with her, also if she didn't love you she wouldn't of nuzzled you when you first appeared" she says looking at him.

Chuki looks over at Sarafina and smiles

Chuki:" and this is one of the reasons why I picked you to be my friend and lover, so kind, so optimistic, so loving, always know what to say at any situation" he says nuzzling her

Sarafina:" it's because I love you, if it wouldn't for you I wouldn't know what to say" she smiles and nuzzles him while yawning.

Chuki:" you want to go back to pride rock?" he says hearing her yawning again

Sarafina:" why would I? When there's a big strong lion right here with a soft mane to cuddle with" she says playfully

Chuki:" hmm I guess your right" he giggles

Sarafina:" good night Chuki my love"

Chuki:" good night to you too my most loving mate Sarafina" he says as Sarafina drifts to sleep with her head on his mane while he drifts to sleep also.

The next morning Simba wakes up to see his new loving mate still asleep and her face is so close to his on his neck, Simba smiles and admires the sight of how beautiful she is with her eyes closed but sees her eyes moving around inside which she might be dreaming, and her nose pointed up at him with her head laid on his throat but enough room for him to move his head and neck around. Simba moves his head moves his head to but his nose on Nala's and looks straight into her closed eyes feeling her warm breath blow on to his nose and the area around his nose from her nose.

Nala felt something gently touch her nose waking her in process while feeling the warm breath from Simba. Nala yawns and opens her eyes to see her sight is filled with Simba and his chocolate brown eyes looking straight at her blue eyes, Nala doesn't say anything but instead quickly licking from his chin up to his nose.

Nala:" good morning love eyes" she smiles as Simba licks her back

Simba:" good morning to you too beautiful" he smiles while nuzzling her, Nala gets off of him to let him get up

Nala:" we should check back at pride rock so that everyone knows we're ok" she smiles

Simba:" ok, sounds good to me" he smiles back as Nala nuzzles him with him nuzzling back before starting to walk heading to ride rock.

Meanwhile nearby is another couple slowly waking up with Sarafina being the first to wake as she opens her eyes to see Chuki's soft brown mane. Sarafina smiles and looks up to see he's still asleep, Sarafina smiles a little more seeing the sight of her sweet mate in peace as she moves her head high to lay her head on his shoulder to a clearer view of him. Sarafina admires him for a short few minutes before giving him a lick to his cheek waking him in the process; he opens his eyes to see a full view of Sarafina's face but mostly her blue eyes.

Chuki:" good morning beautiful" he smiles

Sarafina:" good morning to you too handsome" she smiles while giving him a nuzzle then getting off of him to let him get up,

Chuki:" I'm off to patrol" he says standing up giving Sarafina a nuzzle and was about to walk towards hids

Sarafina:" ok, don't forget to spend time with Nala when you get back" she says as Chuki stays put where he stands remembering about Nala.

Chuki thinks,

Chuki:" you think Nala would like to come with me on patrol?" he asks sitting back down on the green grass as Sarafina walks closer to sit next to him.

Sarafina: "I don't think taking her on patrol is a good idea" she tells him "something bad might happen out there"

Chuki:" if something does I'll be there to protect her" he smiles. Sarafina doesn't speak for a moment

Sarafina:" ok, if you're taking Nala then I'm going with you." she smiles, Chuki looks at her

Chuki:" you don't trust me do you?" he frowns

Sarafina:" of course I trust you Chuki" she nuzzles him "I'm going with you because I thought our family can spend some time together too, rather than half of the family" she looks and smiles at him.

Chuki smiles back "that's a good idea, our family could use some time together" he says standing back up and starts to walk to pride rock but waits for Sarafina as she walks along side him to pride rock. On the way to pride rock Simba and Nala walks on a path almost going straight to pride rock as they see Sarafina and Chuki walk down a hill next to the path and gets on the path about thirty yards in front of them not noticing the two couples.

Nala:" Good morning mom and dad" she says to her parents as both stop then perks their ears and looks behind them to see Simba and Nala right behind them.

Chuki:" good morning you two" he responds as Simba and Nala stops when they caught up with them.

Sarafina:" what are you two up to today?" Simba looks at Nala obviously not knowing much, Nala noticed him looking at her and smiles at him then looks back at her parents

Nala:" I'm not really for sure about today maybe just lay around with Simba"

Chuki:" in that case, you want to come patrol with me and your mother?" he asks Nala. Nala looks at Simba,

Simba:" don't let me hold you back, you decide" he smiles

Chuki:" you can come too Simba, if you'd like" he smiles

Simba:" sure I'll go if (looks at Nala) someone goes" he playfully says while smiling at Nala.

Nala smiles back then looks at her father who waits patiently for an answer,

Nala:" sure I'll go" she chuckles.

Chuki:" wonderful, we leave in a few so meet me at the waterhole when you're ready to go"

Nala:" I'm ready now" she smiles

Simba:" me too" he also smiles

Chuki:" are you sure? Because when we leave we'll be away from water and pride rock"

"positive" both Simba and Nala says at the same time as both look at each other and giggles.

Chuki:" alright" he looks at Sarafina "are you ready?" he asks her

Sarafina:" of course I am" she smiles

Chuki:" alright, follow me to the path we walk on" he says starting to walk leading them to the path that starts the patrol.

The path starts about two hundred yards in front of pride rock that connects with the main path to the water hole.

Chuki:" here's the path, it's not much to see it's just a dusty path" he jokes making them all giggle slightly while they enter the path and go several feet into the path as Nala walks a little faster until she's walking along side with her father while Sarafina is right behind the two and Simba trailing behind trying to look around for anything suspicious knowing the path is for patrolling not realizing he's being left behind. Sarafina looks behind her to check on Simba to see what he's up to and by surprise seeing him way behind,

Sarafina:" Simba" she calls for him slowing down as Chuki and Nala look back to see what's going on. Simba blinks and looks ahead seeing them way ahead then he intentionally thought

Sarafina:" Come on" she calls him to catch up, Simba then started to run eventually catching up with the three who are sitting waiting for him.

Simba:" sorry I was looking around making sure nothing suspicious is going on over at the land" he says stopping in front of the three.

Chuki:" don't worry we're looking as we go, your father showed me and told me all about this" he tells him

Simba:" I know but I'm just being cautious" he says as they start to walk again at the same formation they was in, instead Simba walks along side Sarafina a few meters behind Nala and Chuki but close enough to keep up with Nala walking along side her father again.

Nala:" so this is what you do dad?" she asks

"that is correct, I do one in the morning and one last one before sunset" he answers,

Nala:" seems like an easy and relaxing job to do" she smiles looking around.

Chuki:" it's not that easy as it seems, you got to be alert at all time and look carefully, if you don't you could miss something that might needed to be confronted, but so far I haven't encounter any intruders yet" he explains looking at her then looks around the land

Nala:" you're doing a good job at it daddy" she smiles looking at him

Chuki:" thanks sweetie" he smiles back.

Sarafina:" are you and Nala spending time with each other?" she asks Simba walking next to her,

Simba:" oh yes, more than before our ceremony, every night since our ceremony we would lay on our backs looking at the stars while loving each other by saying such wonderful things to each other followed by nuzzles and kisses" he tells her.

Sarafina smiles "there's no one better that Nala could find to love then you, you are her world now." She says to him making him smile proudly "as a mother I could tell how much she loves you by the way she talks to you, looks at you, it makes my heart warm seeing it" she finishes smiling

Simba:" I'm glad and very lucky to have someone like her in my life without her I don't know who I'll be with, probably a lioness two times less prettier that won't make me as happy"

Sarafina:" you might as well love your mother slightly more because if it weren't for her me and Nala wouldn't be here".

Simba looks at her unknowing the story "what do you mean?" he asks

Sarafina:" you don't know the story?" she asks kinda surprised that Sarabi didn't explain to him yet as Simba nods no. Sarafina tells him from her arriving to the idea Sarabi had turning into a deal

Simba:" thank goodness she did, and Zazu told us that we were betrothed when we went to the elephant graveyard, I didn't know what to think of it at first" he tells her while he looks around the land than back looking at her while they walk.

Sarafina:" when I found Nala and asked, she acted awkward, that then I knew her love for you is starting to grow" Simba doesn't speak but just listens to Sarafina's story while walking and looking around the land "and when she told me where you two were at I was telling what punishment I would give her, but the first one I suggested she refused it"

Simba:" what was it?" he asks

Sarafina:" forbidding her to see you again, but I didn't enforce it telling her what ever happened in the elephant graveyard taught her some lesson"

Simba:" and it did" he giggles

"I don't know about her but me at least" he adds as Chuki stops seeing something towards the outer lands to their right making Nala, Simba and Sarafina stop.

Nala:" what is it dad?" Chuki doesn't answer but his ears twitch and perk

Simba:" what is it?" he whispers,

Chuki:"…intruders" he whispers pointing his head towards the direction letting them know where as they look and sees the intruders.

Sarafina:" do you see what the intruders are?"

Chuki:" they're too far to identify, we might as well get down until they're identifiable" he says as all crouches down with in some brush next to the path to give them camouflage as Chuki keeps an eye on the approaching intruders.

Simba:" are you sure it's not a commoner?" he whispers

Chuki:" commoners wouldn't come from the outer lands" he nods whispering back

Nala:" can you see if it's any kind of animal?" she whispers

Chuki looks closely studying the figures that's approaching "…It… Looks like… lions… appear a group with three… no four" he whispers back

Sarafina:" should I and Nala go get some more lionesses to help?" she also whispers

Chuki:" it might not be necessary" he responds whispering

Simba:" why? Would we be outnumbered?" He asks unsure about what Chuki is doing

Chuki:" yes we would but they're coming from the outlands where there's nothing, no food, and no water, depending on how far they traveled they'll be too weak to fight but strong enough to walk giving us the upper hand since we got food digesting in our stomachs and water also in our stomachs keeping us hydrated making us physically and mentally stronger" he tells them as the lions get closer and closer.

End of part 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chuki:" it appears that all are female." He whispers still looking at them

Simba:" we should confront before they get too close" he whispers back

Chuki:" wait until they get closer"

Simba:" they seem to be close enough" he says then standing up

Chuki:" Simba do-" he stops speaking knowing it's too late, as he stands up shortly after Simba followed by Sarafina and Nala

Simba:" why you approach?" he calls to the lions as they spot them

one of the lionesses responds "we are in need of a new pride, our previous one collapsed from within making us the last four that was remaining to make a leave" the lioness that spoke seems to be the same age as Sarafina and Chuki with brown eyes dark tan furred lioness while approaching ahead of three others and a teenage cub lied on the back of one of them passed out.

Chuki:" may we ask for all of your names?"

"I'm Tasha" says a young adult light brown fur color with chocolate brown eyes lioness furthest behind the other three

"I'm Erica" she says who is slightly older then Tasha with dark gold fur and amber colored eyes who is in front of Tasha.

While the two told their names Sarafina's and Chuki's ears slightly twitch and perk hearing familiar names but doesn't let it bother them for the moment

"I'm Clair" says the oldest lioness of the four standing behind the leading lioness has light gold fur and brown eyes who is carrying a slightly older lioness than Simba and Nala but not that much who also has the same fur color as Chuki but her eye color is unknown at the moment since she's not awake.

Clair:" and this is Abby on my back, she passed out from the endless walk" the name made Chuki's ears perks high with his eyes slightly widening

"and I'm Kuzimu, Chuki, Sarafina" says the front lioness rudely with a scowl.

Simba and Nala heard and look at the surprised expressions on Nala's parents.

Chuki:" you three behind Kuzimu follow these two to the king of the pride lands" he says referring the two to Simba and Nala " Kuzimu, you I and Sarafina stay here for right now". The three behind does as he says as Simba and Nala leads the three with Abby on Clair's back to pride rock,

Kuzimu:" stay here, or just… (attempts to walk with the three) walk with the three to pride rock" she says as Chuki blocks her path.

Chuki:" I don't think you're welcome here after your terror in the previous pride"

Kuzimu:" puh, what are you talking about?"

Sarafina:" you know what he's talking about, don't try to act dumb"

Kuzimu:" why don't you shut up" she hisses

Sarafina:" I don't have to take orders from you anymore, you also should watch your mouth because I'm in this pride and you're not, which I can easily reject you right here and now" she hisses back.

Kuzimu:" like your important to this pride, how funny"

Sarafina:" considering my daughter is future queen, I guess you can say I am important along with Chuki" Kuzimu taken aback slightly.

Kuzimu:" at least I don't steal mates" she says to her

Sarafina:" ha excuse me? Chuki loved me way before YOU stole him from me, I just took him back"

Kuzimu looks at Chuki "Chuki who do you love more?" almost instantly

Chuki responds "Sarafina, I can say her name about a million times more if I have to, I even loved her before we were so called mates and I didn't even like you" he says looking straight into her eyes. Kuzimu:" whatever idiot, can I join the pride yes or no?" she rudely asks

Chuki:" I don't have the authority to that but the king does but after what you did in the previous pride I don't think he'd like to see you" he scowls

Kuzimu:" What're you talking ab-"

Chuki:" throwing cubs out of the way hurting them then almost killing their mother in front of them you insane lioness!"

Sarafina:" and If your somehow in the pride and I see you do that to Simba and Nala's cubs whenever they decide to have any I will not hold back" she growls in her breathe.

Kuzimu:" well that was when I was still queen when stress was on m-"

Chuki:" what stress?! There was nothing to stress about, the previous pride was at the most peaceful state until you decided to go eight ball after Sarafina's exile!" he says getting slightly aggravated

Kuzimu:" well I changed after you left alright so just let me see the king"

Sarafina:" not changed much" she hisses

Chuki:" I don't know if you should you might try to kill him"

Kuzimu:" like I would kill a king? Can you please just let me see the king" she says getting annoyed, Chuki looks at Sarafina,

Sarafina:" it's your call," she smiles at him.

Meanwhile Mufasa is already deciding on whether to let the other three in or not, on the platform of pride rock just outside of the cave,

Mufasa:" what's wrong with this one?" he asks referring to Abby who Clair put her down on the floor on her side

Clair:" she passed out during our endless walk, she might just be tired" Mufasa walks over and put an ear to her torso to listen for a heartbeat as he hears a healthy heart beat.

Mufasa:" I'll take your word on it, her heartbeat is very healthy" he says backing to where he was before, "where were you from?"

Erica:" I'm sure a name of Sarafina is here?" she asks

Nala who speaks from behind Mufasa next to Simba at the entrance "that's my mother" they all look back at her as Mufasa looks from the corner of his eye and back to the three. Clair walks up to her and looks at her,

Clair:" you look so much like her" she smiles

Erica:" we came from the pride she previously was from" she finishes,

Mufasa:" Sarafina told us a lot of the previous pride, about how brutal and unfair it was, and with that your request on joining as king of the pride lands I gladly accept your request, but you'll have to hunt and work hard in the hunts like all of the lionesses" he tells them as they all glow with wide smiles and nods yes

Tasha:" thank you your highness, we all will be grateful forever and hunt with our skills we were taught" she says as they nod happily agreeing to what Tasha said.

While they were smiling gratefully Chuki and Sarafina arrive at the pride rock leading and escorting Kuzimu to pride rock as they climb the steps of pride rock while Kuzimu looks at the pride rock in amazement of how big the mountain like rock is.

Chuki:" Mufasa" he calls for him who has his back to them welcoming the other three to the pride as he turns around to face Chuki and Sarafina to see Kuzimu,

Mufasa:" and who's this?" he asks referring to Kuzimu as Sarabi comes out of the cave of pride rock to greet the three new comers.

Sarafina:" this is Kuzimu" she tells him "the one I mentioned in my stories" she adds

Kuzimu:"I wish to join" she asks as Simba and Nala walks and sits next to Mufasa and looks at Kuzimu wanting to hear what's going on.

Mufasa:"… I was told what you did in the previous pride"

Kuzimu:" I don't know what yo-"

Mufasa:" silence" he commands as she blinks and does what's commanded

Mufasa:" I do know what I'm talking about, I was told by Sarafina and Chuki in every detail from tossing a cub to almost killing the mother of the one's cub, from strict hunting, to strict and harsh punishments, the second part is more understandable a custom to your previous pride even though I disagree with it but the first part I said is not acceptable in this pride and to prevent this happening to our pri-"

Kuzimu:" I-"

Mufasa:" I said silence!, you interrupt me again I'll instantly decline, anyways the actions you did is unacceptable and I'll respectfully say your request has been declined."

Kuzimu:" how you know for sure they're not lying?"

Mufasa:" because Sarafina, is the mother of the future queen and is the greatest friend of my mate and queen , with all of the respect and kindness she given us and the amount of effort in her hunting there's no evidence or knowledge that she'll lie, and I trust her and Chuki more than I do outlanders." "Now I'll ask you to get off pride rock and get out of these lands" he finishes as Kuzimu looks behind Mufasa and sees Tasha, Clair, and Erica watching from where they sit, sitting next to Sarafina, Chuki and Sarabi,

Kuzimu:" Tasha, Clair, Erica please tell him I did no such thing and I'm innocent" she says as Mufasa moves a little to let them look at Kuzimu as the three don't say anything but looks away like if they don't even know her,

Kuzimu:" I order you th-"

Tasha:" we don't takes orders from you anymore" she interrupts looking straight at her

Kuzimu:" yes you do!" she yells getting frustrated

Nala:" no they don't, Mufasa gladly accepted their request! Making Mufasa their leader!" she yells defending the three as Mufasa nods implying it's true Kuzimu with a slight shocked expression as she looks seeing Nala to Mufasa's left who is closest to the steps.

Kuzimu:" fine then" she softly says with a growl in her breath and she starts to turn to leave but then lunges at Nala, and attacks her. Nala didn't expect it as they roll over and over managing to bounce off of pride rock towards the steps with Kuzimu slamming Nala's right side to the ground when they landed and pinning her to the ground then starts to claw her. Sarafina quickly jumps off of pride rock lands and tackles Kuzimu off of Nala and pins her to the ground of pride rock and starts to bite and claw her while Nala slowly gets up and quietly walks and limps on her right side weakly towards the water hole. Kuzimu starts to claw back and attempt to roll Sarafina over but with Sarafina having the strength from having food in her stomach keeping her down but Kuzimu kick the stomach of Sarafina making her slightly distracted by the pain and rolls her over but Sarafina reacts quick and pushes her off.

Mufasa, Chuki and Simba all surround her

Mufasa:" you could have just left peacefully"

Kuzimu:" since I'm leaving anyways I thought I'll make a few scars" she says panting

Simba:" you did now leave!" he says in anger of what she did to Nala and Sarafina.

Kuzimu:" this time I will leave in peace" she says turning for the outlands and starts to walk to the direction,

Mufasa:" I'd suggest you run out of here" he commands as she does what's commanded before disappearing into the distance.

Chuki:" thank goodness" he sighs before remembering Sarafina and Nala, Chuki looks around and sees Simba looking also and seeing him run as fast as he can to the waterhole to look for Nala

Simba runs and runs until reaching the waterhole and seeing Nala collapsed several meters in front of the water lying on her left side looking up at the water with her eyes closed.

Simba:" Nala!" he says running to her, Nala slowly opens her eyes and weakly looks at him Simba sees her scratched up face and beaten up right side of her body ,

Simba:" oh Nala," he says feeling bad for her laying next to her and nuzzles her

Nala:" my… M-my front right leg… I think it's broken" she says in a weak tone like if she's exhausted as Simba looks at it seeing a lump on the middle of her foreleg that wasn't there before. Simba gently nudges with his paw making Nala flinch and moan in pain,

Simba:" it's broken" he sighs then nuzzles Nala " but the way you were slammed it could have been a lot worse" he adds while nuzzling her.

Nala:" why did she attack me?" Simba:" I don't know she said she wanted to make some scars, but she's gone now, she's never coming back"

Nala:" good… (Nuzzles Simba) I don't think I can walk anywhere at least maybe another few hours"

Simba:" you don't need to move anyways, right here is just fine, I'll be right here with you" he tells her while nuzzling.

Meanwhile back at pride rock just outside of the cave Chuki lies with hurting Sarafina; Sarafina puts her red stinging scratched face on her cheeks and the upper part of her head from the nose to in between the eyes deep scratches in different directions in the Chuki's side to maybe sooth the stinging pain

Chuki:" is it hurting?" he says letting her put her face on the side of him,

Sarafina:" yes, it feels like a thousand wasp stings on my face".

Chuki nuzzles the back of her head as she lifts her head and face to nuzzle back underneath his chin.

Chuki:" want me to take a look at your scratches?" he asks

Sarafina:" please" she says before separating from nuzzling to let Chuki take a look at her scratches. Chuki looks at them from her cheeks to the top of her head; her head is almost filled with red scratches, Chuki acts like he's looking at the back of her ear but instead he starts licking her scratches catching her by surprise as she flinches when his wet tongue goes across her scratch but holds still to let him.

A few hours go by with the sun at midday as Chuki has reached the last scratch which is on top of her snout pointing long ways in the middle of her snout's skin. Chuki starts to lick up her snout going closer to her eyes as she looks straight at his greenish eyes, Chuki noticed her staring into his eyes and couldn't help but giggle,

Sarafina:" what?" she giggles also Chuki stops licking to speak

Chuki:" your eyes are so beautiful" he says smiles before licking her scratch some more,

Sarafina:" you're so sweet" she says smiling back.

End of part 17


	18. Chapter 18

Two more hours go by as the sun is slightly towards the west but still high as Abby finally wakes up in the cave of pride rock, she looks around the cave seeing no one she recognizes.

Abby yawns and stands up "where am I?" she speaks to herself

"you're in pride rock" says a familiar voice behind her, she looks to see Erica looking up at her from where she lays next to her

Abby:" pride rock? Since when did we arrive?"

Erica:" about five hours ago" Abby looks around.

Abby:" where's the others?"

Erica:" Tasha went to the waterhole with Clair"

Abby:" what about Kuzimu?"

Erica:" she got denied due to her past leadership and what she did in the past"

Abby:" oh" she says in tone slightly in defeat

Erica:" but it was for the best, she went crazy attacking the future queen"

Abby blinks kinda surprised in what she told her:" I feel it was only a matter of time anyway before she attacks someone" she sighs

Erica:" but there's two lions here that you might be thrilled to see"

Abby:" who?" she asks sitting down with her head slightly tilted

Erica stands "I'll show you who".

Erica leads Abby outside of the cave as Abby looks around the outside of pride rock amazed at the size of the mountain like rock before laying her eyes on two lions that made her heart skip a bit.

Abby:" is that?" she says out loud Chuki and Sarafina heard and looked behind them to see Abby,

Chuki:" Abby?!" he says with a surprised expression while standing up with Sarafina doing the same.

Abby:" Chuki?! Sarafina?!" she says surprised before quickly going to Chuki and nuzzles her big brother as Sarafina waits and lets them have their moment,

Chuki:" I missed you sis"

Abby:" I missed you too" they both says with wide big smiles. They separate from nuzzling as Abby see Sarafina and gives her a friendly nuzzle with her nuzzling back,

Abby:" I missed you both so much" she tells them both as her and Sarafina separate from nuzzling

Chuki:" I'm so glad you're ok, after that terror of a leader" he say referring to Kuzimu.

Abby:" so what happen to her? She got denied?"she asks the question one more time to make sure the information is true

Chuki nods:" yes, the king also known as Mufasa knew about Kuzimu's past and what she did in the past because we told him and everyone else stories about her, and he said it's unacceptable of what she did, and told her to leave peacefully, so instead of just leaving she attacked our daughter then Sarafina" Chuki told the rest of the story.

Abby:" wow, I knew she was on the edge of attacking someone but, I never knew it was that soon" she tells them

Sarafina:" and thank goodness she's never coming back, if she did that to Nala again I'll kill her" she scowls at the ground.

Abby:" Nala? Is that your daughter you speak of?"

Sarafina nods "it its"

Abby:"where is she?" Sarafina looks at Chuki unknowing of where she is,

Chuki:" Zazu told me earlier that she's at the waterhole with Simba" he tells them. Meanwhile at the waterhole Nala hasn't moved from where she laid with Simba as Mufasa, Sarabi, both sit next to them seeing Nala's injured foreleg, Sarabi sits in front of Nala to examine her foreleg.

Sarabi:" can you move it at all?" Nala tries to make it move just a slight but she grunts in pain when it did,

Nala:" no, when I try to it hurts so bad" she says with her ears flat with a voice of pain.

Sarabi:" we might have to push the bone back in line with the other bone"

Nala: "what do you mean?" she says not liking what she's hearing,

Sarabi:" in order for it to heal faster or heal at all, the bone has the be in line with the other bone so it has to be pushed back in line with it" she tells her as Nala's ears couldn't be any flatter and with fear in her eyes wide open not liking what has to happen.

Simba seen the fear in her eyes and turned his body around to where his tail is up to Nala

Simba:" you can bite on my tail when it hurts the most" he offers looking behind him

Nala:" are you sure?"she says with an unsure expression

Simba:" I know I'm sure" he smiles at her as she grabs his tail with her mouth

Sarabi:" Mufasa mind keeping her still?" she asks her mate as he goes to Nala's left side and puts both paws on both sides of Nala's upper body like if he was hugging her.

Sarabi:" ok here we go" she says grabbing a hold of the foreleg and starts pushing down on the raised bone, Nala jumps a bit but is kept still by Mufasa as she bites down on Simba's tail hard making Simba flinch and clinches his teeth while digging his claws into the dirt anything to prevent him from roaring, if he does it'll let Nala know she's hurting him and she'll let go but Simba don't want her to for her sake.

While that was happening Sarafina, Chuki, and Abby approaches the group seeing what's going on,

Sarafina:" what's going on?" she asks them when they entered the area,

Mufasa looks over at them while still holding Nala still " Nala's foreleg is broken, Sarabi's trying to slide it back in line with the other bone" he explains as Sarafina quickly went to the Nala's right side in between Simba and Sarabi where she can see and try to comfort Nala by nuzzling her as Chuki sits with Abby out of the way. Sarabi pushes harder and harder until the bone finally slowly slips back down in line with the other bone, once she seen the little lump has flatten she lets go,

Sarabi:" all done" Mufasa lets go of Nala and Nala lets go of Simba's crunched tail

Nala:" thank goodness" she says in relief looking at her injured foreleg looking normal but she knows the bone is yet to be healed.

Simba recovered from his tail being bit and turns his body back around to nuzzle Nala as she nuzzles back,

Sarabi: "it might be best to wait a few weeks before walking on it again" she smiles as Nala looks at her and nods understanding,

Nala:" thanks Sarabi" Sarabi nods as she and Mufasa lay next to each other next closer to the waterhole as Chuki and Abby stands and walks closer to Nala and Simba.

Chuki:" are you ok Nala?" he asks sitting next Simba looking at Nala and her injured foreleg Nala looks at her father and sees the lioness next to him that looks unfamiliar facing Nala.

Nala:" yeah I'm fine as long I don't move my forearm much, but dad?"

Chuki:" yes Nala?"he replies

Nala:" who's she?" she asks referring to Abby, Chuki looks at Abby

Chuki:" Nala, this is Abby, your aunt"

Nala:" aunt?" she asks making sure she heard righ

Abby:" hello Nala… You look so much like your mother" she says happily.

Nala:" thanks, dad told stories about you, why didn't you leave with him?" Abby's smile fades slightly,

Abby:" well… I didn't think it was a good idea to leave at first, and I didn't know what's beyond the outlands so I decided to stay there, Chuki told me Kuzimu was mentally cracking I knew she was but I didn't know exactly by how much." She explains as several hours of chatting and sitting goes by as the sun slowly starts to set as Mufasa and Sarabi has already left for pride rock to sleep where most of the lionesses are already making their way inside the cave while Sarafina lays next to sleeping Chuki where Mufasa and Sarabi were, Simba still lays next to Nala who hasn't moved from where she laid and Abby is laid next to the water several inches to Nala's left in front.

Simba looks up at the darkening sky seeing the starts slowly starting to show as Sarafina noticed and looked up also seeing the stars.

Abby:" so have you started hunting yet?" she smiles

Nala:" I have, and my first time was... an experience I guess you can say" she smiles

Abby:" what was the animal?"

Nala:" a cape buffalo" Abby's eyes slightly widens in surprise

Abby:" wow, I would never expect a cape buffalo as a first I mean do you know what they do to lions and lionesses if you're not careful?"

Nala:" yes, I knew before what they did and unfortunately I know how it feels" she nods

Abby:" what do you mean?" she asks. Nala told her everything from her launching at it to the injury made by its horns,

Abby:" wow, you're sure are a lucky lioness" she says in amazement as she then yawns "oh, I'd hate to leave but I'm not going to last long" she giggles

Nala:" ok, nice to meet you aunt Abby" she smiles

Abby:" you same Nala, you too Simba" she smiles looking at Simba not paying attention but heard his name as his ear twitches then looks at the two

Simba:" huh?" Nala giggles slightly

Abby:" it's been nice to meet you" she repeats

Simba:" oh, you too" he smiles before Abby walks away towards pride rock.

They watch her leave until Nala nuzzles Simba,

Simba nuzzles back "how does your foreleg feel?" he asks while still having his head up against Nala's as she attempts to make it move around but is still too painful as she grunts in pain

Nala:" it still hurts, like what your mother said it might take a few weeks" she says "how's your tail?" she giggles Simba looks at it and shrugs

Simba:" I still have it, I guess that's a good sign" he giggles making Nala giggle also. Simba looks at her injured foreleg couldn't resist but to lean in and lick it even though it might not do anything to make it heal faster but to Nala it takes the pain away when he does lick her injuries as Nala smiles wide letting him lick her injured paw while Sarafina watches from where she lays smiling at the sight, reminding her of what Simba did when they first began to walk as newborn cubs.

Nala closes her eyes and lays her head in between her paws and lets Simba continue to lick her injured foreleg with his wet sandpaper like tongue giving a slight feel good pleasure to her foreleg as he continues to lick before stopping to catch his breath. When he stopped he laid his head on the ground next to Nala's injured foreleg as she moves her head over to Simba's and licks his cheek multiple times then nuzzles him with him nuzzling back. Sarafina still watches them showing their love for each other without them realizing Sarafina watching as Sarafina slowly drifts to sleep from where she lays and shortly after Nala and Simba follow drifting off to sleep also.

End of part 18


	19. Chapter 19

Couple of days have gone by as Nala's forearm is starting to show signs of healing but still can't walk on it as she lays in the cave of pride rock with Abby while her mother, Tina and Sarabi went to the waterhole to take a snooze and Mufasa walks with Chuki on patrol as Simba naps on the flat part of pride rock near the entrance where he's in the most shade by the rock above that points above.

At the waterhole Sarafina, Tina and Sarabi all lay in the shady trees by the waterhole trying to snooze. Tina is already snoozing while Sarabi and Sarafina lie awake next to each other with their heads on their paws deciding to relax then sleep.

Sarabi:" is Nala doing ok Sarafina?" she asks her

Sarafina:" it was showing signs of healing yesterday when I checked on her, I might go and check on her again in a little bit"

Sarabi:" if I'm not fast asleep or try to snooze I'll come with you"

?:" perhaps if Sarabi is asleep I can come with you to uh assist" says a voice near them as they see Scar laying next to the waterhole looking to his right at Sarafina. Sarabi rolls her eyes

Sarafina:" um no, if she's asleep I'll go by myself" she scowls,

Scar stood up "why's that afraid of me?" he rudely teases

Sarafina:" I'm not scared of you, I-"

Scar:" then why not let me go with a pretty lioness" Sarafina didn't catch the 'pretty' part.

Sarafina:" because I don't need you" Sarafina looks at Sarabi "I'll just go now before I'm even more creeped out" she says to her friend

Sarabi:" I'll follow in a few, I'm going to see if I can snooze again" she says lying her head down and closes her eyes.

Sarafina then looked back at Scar "don't follow me" she scowls at him as she starts to walk towards pride rock as Scar follows anyway.

Sarafina looked behind her "I said don't follow me" Scar didn't answered but instead he follows closer, Sarafina feels his mane touching her tail. Sarafina stopped and turned around

Sarafina:" didn't you hear me I sai-"before she could finish her sentence Scar locked his muzzle with Sarafina's , Sarafina quickly pulled back and stepped several feet back

Sarafina:" how dare you, I have a mate and cub you perverted creep!" she says angrily.

Scar:"mmm Sarafina, you are who I need" he tells her

Sarafina gives him a disgusted face and turns to leave. Before she got a chance to get far Scar grabs Sarafina's tail with his mouth and pulls her back making her fall off her paws, Scar walks to where he's over her

Sarafina:" GET OFF OF ME!" she roars attempting to swipe but when she was about to a large amount of pain coming from her tail stopped her and making her almost roar in pain. Sarafina looks down at her tail to see Scar's back right paw and claws on top of it,

Scar:" you wouldn't want to swipe at me right now, especially when I can cut your tail off right now." he evilly and smoothly says Sarafina looks all around them to see no one is near to call for help Scar then forced his muzzle back on Sarafina's for a kiss.

Sarafina shakes her head left and right rapidly to shake the kiss off which she successfully did,

Scar:" mmmm Sarafina, little scars is what I want from you" he says in a evil seductive tone

Sarafina:" and I want you to get off of me!" she says angrily with a slight of fear in her voice. Scar was about to say something else but before he could someone tackles him off of Sarafina, Scar and the lion rolls over each other until the lion is pinning Scar to the ground. Sarafina quickly gets back on her feet to see Chuki pinning Scar to the ground,

?:" you ok Sarafina?" says a familiar and trustful voice behind her as she turns to see Mufasa with a voice and look of concern for her. Sarafina doesn't say anything but sits with her ears flat as the sudden fear from what Scar did and wanted to do overwhelms her as tears slowly fill her eyes unable to control her fear as a tear streams down her face, Mufasa sees it and flats his ears then wraps his paw around Sarafina to gently pull her for a friendly hug to comfort her as she lets him and looks down laying the top of her head against the mane of Mufasa,

with Mufasa trying to comfort her "it's ok we're here to protect you" he tells her

"I want him gone" she says finally finding words to speak with a shooken up tone.

Mufasa didn't catch what she meant "what do you mean?"

she looks at him "I mean I want him banished, I understand if it's not part of the pride law or custom unless he killed the king or a lioness, but I don't want to feel threatened in a pride that I knew was safe for me and the cub that I worried would never see light" Mufasa doesn't say anything but looks over at Chuki still having Scar pinned to the ground thinks about it.

Scar:"get off of me!" he says angrily trying to push Chuki off but unable to do so.

Chuki:"you listen to me you perverted dung; you were forcefully kissing my mate I don't know what you said to her but I know for sure she didn't like it, all I got to say you better stay away from her or you'll be dealing with me" he says with a growl .

Before Chuki gets off of him Mufasa speaks up from behind him where he is still with Sarafina "you won't have to worry about him Chuki" he tells him as both Chuki and Scar looks at Mufasa not sure on what he meant.

Mufasa:" Scar, Taka brother you know an action like that is unacceptable in this pride"

Scar:" puh, brother have some sense on what you are telling me?" he rudely asks,

Mufasa:" Taka, as king of the pride lands you are banished from this pride"

Scar with a surprised expression responds "you can't banish your own brother!" he growls.

Mufasa:" if it means keeping the lionesses, my friends and family safe it's something I can and have to do" Chuki gets off of Scar but keeps his eye on him. Scar looks from his brother to Sarafina, to Chuki then back to his brother,

Scar:" very well" which is all he says in angry tone before starting to walk towards the boarder of the pride lands with Mufasa starting to follow him escorting him out. Chuki watched for a few minutes before quickly going to Sarafina who is still slightly overwhelmed with horror but is more calmed then before as Chuki nuzzles her with her happily and thankfully nuzzles back.

Chuki:" I'm so sorry that happened"

Sarafina:" it's not your fault, and all that matters now is that he's gone for good hopefully" she says becoming more calm with Chuki nuzzling her. They separate from nuzzling to lock muzzles for a kiss this time a kiss that Sarafina accepts and don't mind to have a million more from the lion she kisses, they separate from kissing.

Chuki:" I'm going to see if I can assist Mufasa on escorting him out, you don't have to say what happened to Nala, Simba, Abby, or anyone if you don't feel like it" he says to her

Sarafina:" I think it's best to keep it to ourselves, so it don't get repeated and I don't hear it." She tells him with a shy smile

Chuki:" what you say goes" he says nuzzling her with her nuzzling back with a smile

Sarafina:" I love you"

Chuki:" I love you too, I'll be back as soon as I can" he says before separating from nuzzling as Chuki turns to where Mufasa is escorting Scar then starts to run to catch up.

Sarafina watched him for a several minutes before sighing and shaking her head to forget about what just happened and continue to walk the path to pride rock.

Meanwhile at pride rock Abby lays across from injured Nala keeping her company,

Abby:" so how does it feel to be mates with the future king?" she asks smiling lying across from Nala,

Nala:" better than anything that I've ever dreamed of, he's so loving, caring, kind, thoughtful, so sweet to me, his family and the pride, and I love him so much, he'll forever be in my heart" she tells her while looking out the cave seeing sleeping Simba from where she lays while smiling knowing it's true and no one will take him away from her.

Abby:" Simba is perfect for you, even though you two were betrothed in the first place but despite it you two were meant to be, like how your mother is meant for your father." She smiles

Nala:" so how did dad and mom meet? I mean of course in the previous pride but were they cubs when they meet or later? Mom talked about her past only once with me and it was to explain that she came from the previous pride where dad and you was and that was it"

Abby thinks: "...I don't believe I was born when they met, you might have to ask one of them or maybe ask Clair if she comes back from the waterhole, I think Clair was with your mother when they first met but I could be wrong."

"Wrong about what?" says a voice coming from the entrance as they see Sarafina entering the cave with a smile.

Nala:" I just asked her how you and dad met." Sarafina sat and laid down next to the two,

Sarafina:" I met him when I opened my eyes the first time, he was in front of his mother's paws with his eyes still shut and asleep, and I was in front of my mother's paws next to him, our mothers were great friends like how me and Sarabi are, anyway they decided when they give birth we we're going to meet each other first before anyone else." She tells them.

Sarafina:" when I opened my eyes I seen my mother looking down at me with a big smile then I looked up to my right next to me was him sleeping like a ball of fur, then he opened his eyes to see me first then his mother. Our mothers would tell us that we're best friends and should get to know each other, then after that we never left each others presence, and if we had to be separated we would cry" she giggles. "But we stopped crying for each other as we got older, then I met Kuzimu but even meeting her I would still talk with Chuki, as days go by we would become better friends than previous days at one point we practically called each other brother and sister but when we turned teen that's when it all changed" she smiles at the memories. "when me, Chuki and Kuzimu became teens, Kuzimu's mother who was the queen at the time said that Chuki was announced betrothed to Kuzimu, I was happy for him to be next ruler but then felt unhappy about it and didn't know why" she tells them as the two listen to every word in full interest of the story.

End of part 19


	20. Chapter 20

Sarafina:"but even with the announcement we still talked, walked, played and spent time with each other, but when we did play with each other that's what sparked it. We were playing a game called hunt, where one is a prey running away while the hunter chases the prey and try to get the prey like if it was real hunting" she explains .

(Flashback) teen Sarafina and Chuki sit in the shade of a tree that's a ways away from the den like cave of the pride which is almost always where they can just be alone together without a third tagging along.

Chuki:" it kinda sucks that I'm betrothed to Kuzimu" he sighs,

Sarafina looks at him "why? You're going to marry the future queen and become king of this pride "

Chuki:" I know but… it feels as it just won't make me happier, marrying a future queen is every lions dream but I don't feel happier then I should when I'm with her and I don't know why" he explains

Sarafina:" are you in love with someone else?" she asks

Chuki:" puh I don't even love her, but maybe but I don't know who if I am,"

Sarafina:" when you're with another lioness any of the lionesses do you smile a lot when you're with any of them?"

Chuki:"the only other lioness that I'm with besides my mother is you but we're friends... right?" he says looking at her

Sarafina:" of course we are, why would we be?" she giggles slightly as she sees Chuki smile as he looks to the ground

Chuki:" I don't know ( sigh) anyways you wanna play something? I don't feel like talking about love or betroth right now". He asks

Sarafina nods:" sure, what game? Hunt?" she asks

Chuki:" hunt yeah, we haven't play that in quite a while" he says smiling while standing up "you want to be the hunter first or do you want me?"

Sarafina:" hmm I think last time I was the hunter" she remembers

Chuki:" oh yeah that's right you had me before I could even look back" they both giggle as Sarafina walks a few steps ahead of Chuki,

she looks back at Chuki after a fair distance "ready?"

Chuki" when you are" he says getting ready to chase her.

Sarafina:" have fun catching me" she giggles before taking off running towards the hilly savannah with Chuki chasing her shortly after Sarafina started to run. Every now and then Sarafina would look behind her to see Chuki slowly but surely catching up with her as they run up a fairly tall hill but the hill they're running up has uneven ground making it easy to trip.

As Sarafina was running up she almost slipped on loose dirt having Chuki catch up to Sarafina as they reach the top of the hill, Sarafina tried her best to run faster to gain some ground to get away from Chuki but when she tried she tripped on the uneven ground making her fall, Chuki didn't except it as he runs into her and they go tumbling down the hill rolling over and over each other until finally resting on the bottom of the hill with Chuki on his back and Sarafina on top of him. Sarafina being too dizzy to see from the tumble as she closes her eyes and lies her head down on what she thinks is either Chuki's torso or ground to recover from being dizzy, but when she placed her head down it didn't feel like either it felt more like a knee of a leg but softer and she knows it's not a knee.

After several minutes she finally recovers from being dizzy and opens her eyes to see what she laid her head on making her eyes wide and blush a deep red looking straight at the greenish eyes of Chuki who looks with widen eyes at her also seeing her lips on Chuki's making it the first kiss they both ever received. Sarafina didn't panic like most would instead she quickly takes her mouth off of Chuki's and blushes with her ears flat as Chuki's mouth is left like if he was still kissing her still froze in time shocked at what just happen until finally snapping into reality. Chuki or Sarafina don't say anything but just looks at each other not believing what just happened, Chuki is the first to attempt to bring down the awkwardness by grinning at her as Sarafina couldn't help but smile.

Sarafina clears her throat "um… you've caught me oh mighty hunter" she says playfully with her ear still flat and face still red "what are you going to do to me?" she says is a tone of playful fear.

Chuki:" uh… I'm going to take you into my paws" he says wrapping his paws around Sarafina's back "pull you close" he says doing so as Sarafina lets him pull her down " and eat you up" he says then giving Sarafina multiple licks above her mouth and below her nose.

Sarafina:" you sure know how to get a taste" she says smiling almost giggling, Chuki:" I think I found out why I won't be happy with Kuzimu, and the lioness that makes me smile" he tells her Sarafina:" why?, who?" Chuki then puts his nose up against Sarafina's nose while looking straight into her blue eyes Chuki:" I won't be happier with her because I realized I'm too much in love with you, to even think about being at a royal level. You're the one that makes smile, you're the one that makes my heartbeat, you're the one that makes me the happiest" he tells her as Sarafina let the words "in love with you" and the rest of the complimenting words sink in as she smiles wider and her heart beats slightly faster, Chuki gives Sarafina a lick to her cheek

Sarafina:" Chuki, you are one of the sweetest friend that I could ever ask for, no one is sweeter, nicer, or funnier then you, and I can't imagine life without you, I love you" she says while nuzzling Chuki with him nuzzling back

Chuki:" I can't imagine what world this would be or my life would be if I never met you, I love you too" he says as they nuzzle each other.

Chuki:" Sarafina?"

Sarafina:" yes Chuki?" she responds

Chuki:" this is important so I know you won't be taken from me, will you be my mate?" he asks in her ear while nuzzling her,

Sarafina:" the answer is kind of obvious" she chuckles as she licks Chuki's cheek "in case you can't tell it's a big yes, no hesitation" she adds

Chuki:" we're going to have to keep it between me, you and our mothers no one else, because you know what would happen if the king and queen catches you loving on a betrothed lion" he looks at her with seriousness,

Sarafina nods: "yes I understand completely, I don't want to leave this pride at least not without you" she says as Chuki gives her a lick to her nose

Chuki:" as long as we keep it between us four and me to not have cubs with Kuzimu than we should be clear"

Sarafina:" if it gets too much do you think we should walk away from this pride and find a new pride where it by chance will accept us?" she asks looking at him

Chuki:"… It can be something to think about, but if it gets to or near that point than by all means we'll go but as of this day and age we can't go anywhere" he says smiling.

Sarafina:" good, I want to be with you for the rest of my life and if we get found out about our relationship we will get separated with me leaving the area you're staying in"

Chuki:" if you get exiled I'll come with you despite me being king if it's that time." He smiles at her as they move they're heads closer to each other to lock muzzles for another kiss this time a kiss done on purpose with their tails spiral wrapping around each others tail.

(Flashback ends)

Sarafina:" Several weeks go by after we secretly became mates Chuki's mother announced that she's pregnant which is Abby, and that changed Chuki's word on leaving when I did get exiled" she tells her daughter and sister in law " which I fully understood" she adds finishing her story.

Abby:" wow"

Nala:" the way your accidental kiss went is almost similar to mine and Simba's" she smiles "we were also playing our favorite game to play when my front paws slipped when I pinned Simba" she explained

Abby:" what coincidence" she comments

Sarafina:" couldn't sound any closer" she giggles as she hears someone entering the cave, they look to see Simba just woken up from his cat nap as he stretches his limbs while he yawns.

Simba then walked towards the three Sarafina scooted a little out of the way in case he wants to lay next to Nala in which he does lay next to her. Simba nuzzles her before laying down,

Simba:" how's your foreleg?" he says looking at it Nala moved it slightly this time with no pain but the movement is still limited to a small movement

Nala:" it seems to be healing nice, I can move it slightly now " she says looking at her foreleg then looks at Simba.

Simba:" that's a good sign" he smiles at her then remembers Abby and Sarafina are around as he looks at the two

Simba:" so what were you three doing?"

Abby:" just talking about the how Sarafina and Chuki met"

Simba:" so how did you two meet if you don't mind explaining again" he grins.

Sarafina summed it up and told him

Simba:" wow, almost exactly like how I and Nala met and fallen in love" he then looks at Nala smiling at her

Nala:" it's very close" she agrees.

Meanwhile out in the savannah with the sun still high in the sky but slowly but surely starting to descend while Chuki and Mufasa are on the patrolling path heading back from escorting Scar out of the pride lands heading toward pride rock, Mufasa:" if you see him anywhere in or near the pride lands or near you do not face him alone, he's known for having some hyena friends so don't face him alone, you never know what he might have to possibly kill you"

Chuki nods understanding "I understand"

Mufasa:" good" he sighs

Chuki:" also we cannot tell anyone about this not even Sarabi, Simba, Nala, anyone, Sarafina told me to keep this story to ourselves, she don't want it to hear it being repeated" he looks at him

Mufasa nods " you have my word" he smiles

Chuki:" thank you" he sighs.

Mufasa looks at Chuki

Mufasa:" hey Chuki, can I ask for your opinion on something?"

Chuki looks at him "well of course" he responds then looks around the area.

Mufasa:" Sarabi and I have been talking and thinking that we might step down from the throne soon maybe in a few days, but do you think it's too early for Simba and Nala to be at the throne?"

Chuki thinks about it "well they're never getting younger and if it is early you can teach them or you teach Simba and Sarabi teaches Nala how to be king and queen, like how to deal with situations and what authority they have but can't abuse" he says "then tell them why It can't be abused, and has to be at a fair use" he finishes.

Mufasa thinks about what he said "… that might work" he says looking and smiles at his friend "thank you Chuki"

Chuki:" anytime for a friend" he smiles as he looks around the area before reaching the water hole where they meet some of the lionesses which included Sarabi, Tina, Clair, and Tasha, but they're all napping so Mufasa and Chuki walk past them heading towards pride rock to let them continue napping.

Mufasa and Chuki made it to pride rock as they climb the rocky steps and enters the cave, everybody heard them enter as Simba, Nala, Sarafina, and Abby looks to see who it is seeing the two walk in.

Nala:" hi dad" she says first

Simba:" hello father" he says after

Chuki:" hello honey" he responds to Nala as he lays between Abby and Sarafina then nuzzles Sarafina,

Sarafina:" how was your 'patrol'?" she asks trying to hint about him escorting Scar out of the pridelands not wanting to explain to the others about it which luckily he caught the reference as they nuzzle each other

Chuki:" very well no intruders or any sign of any returners, very peaceful, how about here?" Sarafina leans and nuzzles him some more

Abby:" peaceful also, we're just chatting about our pasts" she explains as Mufasa lies between Simba and Sarafina.

Mufasa:" Simba, Nala. I have something to discuss with the both of you" he says, Simba and Nala looks at him

Sarafina:" do you want us three to leave?" she asks referring to Abby, Chuki, and herself

Mufasa:" you don't have to unless you want to" he tells them as the three stays put.

Simba:" what is it you need to tell us?" he asks his father

Mufasa:" I and Sarabi are going to be stepping down from the throne in several days, and when we do you'll instantly be crowned king and queen, and I want to know are you two ready? If you're not we can step down another day but if you say yes I'll teach Simba about being king and Sarabi will teach Nala about being queen, teach both of you about how to deal with good and bad situations and the authority you will have" he tells the two.

Simba and Nala look at each other

Simba:" what do you think?" he asks her

Nala:" well… with it early I can see some inexperience going to be a problem"

Simba:" right" he comments

"but the earlier the better so that way we can improve" she finishes

Simba:" ok as long as you're ready then I am" he smiles then nuzzles her with her nuzzling back before looking back at his father to answer him.

Simba:" yes we're ready but we can't do anything until Nala's foreleg is healed" he tells him

Mufasa:" of course after your injuries have healed we will step down, how is your foreleg anyway?" he asks Nala,

Nala:" it's getting better but still needs time to heal" she tells him as Mufasa nods understanding.

End of part 20


	21. Chapter 21 (final)

Several more weeks go by as Nala's foreleg has finally healed to where she can walk, run, move around, without pain but still has to take it easy and not jump off of high places for a little while as the bone could pop out of line if not careful. Sarafina lies with Chuki by the waterhole under a tree providing shade while Mufasa is teaching Simba about being king, like how to deal with certain situations and what authority he will have as Sarabi is doing the same with Nala in different locations. Sarafina lies on the ground very close to Chuki who lies beside her, with her head laid on the ground close to Chuki's head, Sarafina nuzzles his cheek with him nuzzling back

Sarafina:" our daughter has grown into a beautiful lioness" she tells him

Chuki:" she has, she looks and about acts just like you when you were young" he smiles looking at her with his eyes half open

Sarafina giggles "but she has your sweet heart, and attitude" she nuzzles him "and soon we'll be bowing to that daughter of ours and follow her appropriate orders" she adds

Chuki:" yeah, and I bet with Simba by her side, her and him are going to be great rulers just like Mufasa and Sarabi." He smiles

Sarafina gives him a soft lick to his cheek "there's no doubt they'll be like them "she adds as Chuki gives her a soft lick back. Sarafina then pushes Chuki rolling him over on his back then climbs and lies down on top of him then starts to cuddle with him, nuzzling his neck and face while embracing each other for a tight hug in the cuddle.

Chuki:" I love you" he says with a comfortable tone

Sarafina:" I love you too" she also says with a comfortable tone.

Chuki:" it's been a while since we cuddled like this" he says with his eyes closed and a smile

Sarafina:" it has, we should do this more just to make up the lost times" she smiles while laying her head right under his chin

Chuki:" we should, I'd love to feel your beautiful soft cream tan pelt on me" he smiles

Sarafina licks his nose "and I'd love to feel your soft, furry, handsome brown mane under my head" she says nuzzling her snout into his brown mane that covers his neck before both drift to a snooze.

Several hours has went by Mufasa and Sarabi have both finished telling Simba and Nala about all situations and their authority but there's one conversation that hasn't been covered yet. Mufasa and Simba both lay next to each other looking at each other underneath some shady trees after returning from a walk on the patrol path to talk where Mufasa told Simba about the different situations and the authority he'll have. The wind blows making their red manes dance and move with the wind,

Mufasa:" you understand about what I told you?"

Simba nods "yes"

Mufasa:" good, now we got one more conversation to go over" Simba looks at him with his head slightly tilted in confusion

Simba:" I thought we were only supposed to go over the two things?"

Mufasa:" originally you were but your mother and I agreed it's probably best to go over this too"

Simba:" ok what is it?".

Mufasa:" mating" he answers as Simba instantly blushes with his ears flat

Mufasa:" you're gonna have to mate with Nala at some point in you reign"

Simba:" I know but why do we have to talk about it?" he says uncomfortable about the subject at least talking with his father about it making it more awkward and uncomfortable.

Mufasa:" I know it's awkward to talk about this stuff with your father or family at all but it's something you'll need to know" he tells him "do you love Nala?" he asks

Simba:" of course I do she's in my heart forever along with my family"

Mufasa:" since you do love her you'll need to mate with her, I'm not trying to force you two and it don't have to be at this day and age or right after you become king and queen, but as king you'll have the responsibility whether to continue not only the circle of life but to continue the pride from you on or to let it slowly die until you die from old age and the remaining lionesses will have to wait until a male rogue lion wanders in the pride possibly making it worse than it was" Simba looks to the ground thinking about what he's saying

Mufasa:"I'm not trying to force you two to mate it's totally both of your choices, but I'm just stating on how important it is, like I said it don't have to be now or right after you two become king and queen just when you two are ready and whenever time is both of your choices to make also always wait for the lioness to be ready, like if you're ready and she's not wait until she is don't' force it on her, if you do your relationship may plummet or at least make her uncomfortable or scarred about the circumstances"

Simba still looks to the ground " do you understand son?" he asks as Simba looks at him

Simba:" I understand… I might have to talk to her about this"

Mufasa:" no need, your mother is probably having the same conversation as we are, and possibly already done".

Meanwhile Sarabi and Nala also lay in some shady trees but at a different location from Simba and Mufasa as Sarabi already told Nala what Mufasa told Simba as Nala almost feel the same way as Simba feels now, awkward and thoughtful.

Sarabi:" and it can be at a later or sooner time it's both you and Simba's choice on whenever you choose" she finishes

Nala:" for me I might have to think about it a little on whether I might feel ready"

Sarabi nods understanding "yes usually it's the lioness that takes the leading answer and the lion follows respectfully on either answer".

Nala:" Is that all we're going over?" she asks looking at her

Sarabi:" yes, that is all we're going over unless you have questions or need any help in the future, do you wish to head back?"

Nala: " no not yet, a time like this is peaceful and should be enjoyed" she nods smiling as she closes her eyes feeling a gust of cool wind blow into her face and body while Sarabi does the same.

Sarabi:" days like these are fairly rare, where the air is cool and not really hot and humid like every other day" as they both just lay where they are before the cool air blowing into their face soon making them drowsy then soon they lay their heads down to take a snooze. Several weeks have gone by as Mufasa and Sarabi have stepped down as Simba and Nala have been crowned king and queen like they were told they would be after they was told about what situations they'll have to face and how to deal with them, and authority they will have.

Night has fallen as the two newly crowned royal couples take a nice slow walk towards the waterhole while they take a glance at the stars filling up the dark sky with the bright full moon slowly rising over the East horizon. Nala nuzzles Simba with him nuzzling back,

Simba:" I love you Nala" he says still nuzzling her

Nala:" I love you too" she also still nuzzles him

"how's being king so far?" she asks smiling separating from nuzzling

Simba thinks about it for a second " it's slightly stressful then I thought as far as the rhinos go but other than that it's been pretty smooth especially with you by my side" he nuzzles her " how about you and being queen so far?"

Nala:" quite relaxing so far" she smiles

Simba:" good" he smiles back.

The more they walk they get closer and closer to the waterhole, Nala noticed and looked at Simba who caught her looking at him with an eye of play,

Simba:" what?" he giggles

Nala:" last one to the water hole is an eaten antelope" she giggles before starting to run to the waterhole

Simba:" you're on" he giggles then runs after her. They run and run get quickly closer to the waterhole as Simba has caught up with Nala then pulled on her tail to make her trip

Nala:" hey!" she says before falling and rolling with Simba running into her as they roll together.

They roll over and over each other laughing and giggling before coming to a complete rest in front of the waterhole with Simba on the ground on his back and Nala on her stomach on top of Simba.

Nala:" you cheater" she giggles

Simba smiles:" you didn't say I couldn't" he giggles before they lock muzzles for a kiss a very long one to be exact as they finally separate. Nala lays her head underneath Simba's where his fully grown red mane covers most of his neck, Simba then remembers about something that stuck to his head.

Simba looked at the star filled sky then back down at Nala who sits so close to him,

Simba:" hey Nala" he calls for his queen

Nala:"hm?" she responds "I remembered something that my father told me when we were told about out authorities and such I'm sure mom told you the same thing and that's um…"

Nala:" mating?" she giggles finishing his question while looking up at him with her head still rested on his neck.

Simba:" yeah, I'd hate to be the one to ask if you don't feel like talking about it right now, but have you um thought about it?" he says giving a grin obviously shy about the subject.

Nala smiles and nuzzles him

Nala:" I haven't really thought about it" she says while still nuzzling him

Simba:" what do you think?" He asks, Nala doesn't answer but looks up at him "I'm not ready if you're not, whatever is your answer I will follow my lover" he adds then giving a gentle lick to her nose.

Nala smiled more "…. We're gonna have to do it at some point" she responds "and I love you and can't live without you. "she adds as she stops talking to lock muzzles with Simba for a kiss, they separate from kissing as Nala stands and gets off of Simba to let him get up with him confused on what she's doing until he sees her walk several feet in front and crouch down before him facing away from him.

Nala looks back at him with seductive eyes and a smile "this is self explanatory about my answer" she says with her tail swished to the side, Simba is speechless and expressionless completely surprised on how quickly and the way she answered to the question. Simba smiles at her and walks close to her until he stands over her, he moves his head to the side of her face and gives her a lick to her cheek

"I love you Nala" he whispers In her ear before bringing a paw around to embrace her slightly for a hug Nala moves her head up to nuzzle him then moves her head down a little to give Simba a lick to his cheek

Nala:" I love you too" she whispers back before Simba mounts her.

After that night Nala gave birth to a healthy beautiful girl cub named Kiara, Simba and Nala both spend equal time with Kiara and when they're busy Sarabi, Tina, Sarafina, and Chuki watches her and sometimes take turns playing with her despite how old they're getting, Mufasa started to walk with Chuki more on patrol to assist Chuki and have something to do, Scar has never made an appearance about Simba and Nala's chosen names before they're born and tried to get Sarafina his mate with no sign of him which might be a good thing, Chuki and Sarafina still haven't stopped loving on each other each night, and there's been no sign of Kuzimu since her attack on Nala.

Even though it's been almost two years since Sarafina and Chuki has been in their old pride they still think about it and remember from the day they open their eyes as cubs, to their first kiss, to them mating, to the day Sarafina was exiled. They never forget and take a look down memory lane and have good laughs and awes about every single bit of it, their previous pride maybe gone and no more but it still lives in the mind and heart of Sarafina, Chuki, and Abby while the other three choose to forget.

THE END? l

V

Author's note: **Hello readers, I hope you enjoyed reading this story. I honestly never expected this story to be so successful I was expecting it to start out good then slowly become boring or something, I was debate on whether to continue on with the story or just leave it as is and go on with a different story with a different plot and possibly not the same characters (as far as the non cannon like Chuki, Tina, and others). What do you readers think I should do? Continue or different story? leave a vote in a reveiw or PM me on what you think I should do. :^)**


End file.
